Love Hinata
by TallMan0029
Summary: Naruto sees Hinata naked at the waterfall and thanks to an ancient Hyuuga tradition, the two now must become married. Can they find love, or will this forced marriage drive them even further apart? NarutoXHinata.
1. Married?

**Hey people! I'm back with a brand new NaruHina fanfic! If you don't know me then you have to read my other story called Sunflowers. It's the number one NaruHina fanfic! Although I haven't finished it yet… For my fans im not going to stop writing my other story I just wanted to start a new one for funsies. Sunflowers is my main concern for the time being and I will spend most of my time working on it. Anyways this story is going to be much different. I'm going to focus a on a certain Japanese culture. This story is going to be much more humorous and blue-humor oriented. Like love-hina or ranma ½ so I hope you all enjoy the change in style. **

**Now before you read on you must understand a Japanese tradition. I'm not sure if im accurate but when in japan women are not supposed to be seen naked until they are married. So if a man saw a girl naked he would have to be her husband right? Doesn't that bring a whole new light to the waterfall scene? That scene has to be in there for a reason, right? Anyways enjoy the first chapter of my new story! And if you don't know who I am please check out my other story!**

**This chapter starts off right before the waterfall scene which is in the bikochu arc which is episodes 148-150 you must watch the waterfall scene before reading this because im changing it to fit my needs! **

**Disclaimer: Im only saying this once! I do not own Naruto! I only use the characters for my own maniacal reasons! Dance my puppets!! Mwhahah! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 1

It was dark. The sun had set long ago. Naruto was stretched over sideways laying over the top of Shino and Kiba, snoring very loudly. Hinata's spot was empty.

Suddenly, Kiba rolled over slinging his arm over his body and hitting Naruto square in the nose. Naruto woke up with a loud sneeze. He wiped his stinging nose and tried to go back to sleep. However, his stomach churned and his bladder clenched. Naruto jumped up and ran out of the tent.

He walked a few yards away from the tent and found a good bush. The sounds of falling water soon filled the air. When Naruto was done, he sighed with relief and pulled up his pants. However, there was still a faint sound of falling water.

Naruto followed the soft sound deeper into the forest until the quiet pitter patter became a roaring downpour. Naruto pulled a large branch aside and gazed at a large, beautiful waterfall. The twinkling stars reflected off the surface of the water and the dim moon made for the perfect lighting.

However, the thing that caught Naruto's attention was the abrupt movement in the center of the waterfall. There was a faint splash and then the thing moved again. Naruto blinked rapidly, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark figure.

Naruto took a tentative step forward trying to get a better look at the figure. Suddenly, Naruto gasped. It was a girl! And it was the most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen. The dim moonlight enveloped most of the girl's features in shadow, but Naruto could see the slender outline of the girl's amazing curves.

The girl swung her arm up over her head and a stream of water followed after her hand. Then the light from the moon was able to reflect off the strand of water and light up parts of the beautiful girl's body. It was the most amazing thing Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto wanted a closer look. He took another step forward, but his foot slipped on a wet rock and Naruto plummeted into the water.

Hinata had always been a shy girl. Her father's relentless torment and emotional abuse had made her afraid to even speak. It wasn't until she met Naruto that she began to come out of her shell. However, she had never been able to hold a real conversation with him or even hint at her true feelings for him.

Still, her ability to function properly in social circumstances had begun to increase after her fight with Neji in the Chunin exams. Seeing Naruto's will and determination and having him cheer for her had given the courage to change.

She had begun to train more often and much more rigorously. In fact, every night she would sneak out of her tent and train until she felt like passing out. It was on one of these training escapades that Hinata found an amazing waterfall.

The crystal clear water and the twinkling stars made Hinata feel at peace. It wasn't very long before Hinata was washing the day's sweat off in the refreshing water. The water felt so good and so rejuvenating that Hinata decided to dance. The fresh air and cold droplets of water on her bare skin relaxed Hinata and only seemed to encourage more dancing.

Suddenly, there was a quick gasp and then a moment later there was a loud splash. Hinata screamed and lost her balance, and fell towards the direction of the sudden noises.

Hinata pulled the wet hair out of her eyes and looked up into clear blue eyes.

"Naru-…?"

The two stayed locked in each other's eyes for a few moments. Then, Hinata looked down and realized she was still naked. She let out another piercing scream and jumped behind a nearby rock.

The scream echoed all throughout the forest until it reached Hinata's two sleeping teammates. They awoke with a start and rushed towards the sound of their endangered friend.

Upon arriving, Kiba and Shino saw a very wet Naruto on his hands and knees in the stream. They rushed over towards their blonde friend and began to frantically shake him.

"Naruto! What was that scream? Where is Hinata?" Kiba shouted.

However, Naruto didn't make a sound. He had instantly recognized Hinata by her lavender eyes, but he had not noticed her lack of clothes until she had jumped away from him. The image had left poor Naruto quite stunned.

"Naruto? What happened to Hinata?" Shino said with a touch of panic in his voice. However, being the observant person he is, he quickly noticed a pile of clothes nicely folded on a nearby rock. Once Shino looked closer he realized that they were Hinata's clothes. Shino took one look at Naruto's stunned expression and put two and two together.

Shino silently walked up to Kiba and grabbed his arm. "Time to go. Hinata is fine… well she is physically unhurt…"

"Wha-? Wait! What the hell are you talking about?" Kiba yelled as Shino dragged him off towards their campground.

Meanwhile, Hinata sighed with relief. Naruto seeing her like this was bad enough, but Shino and Kiba? She would have died if they had seen her.

It was several moments later before Naruto found the courage to speak. He picked himself up and got out of the frigid water. He went over and grabbed Hinata's clothes and placed them above the rock Hinata was hiding behind.

"Um…. Hinata? I'm really sorry. I had no idea the girl was you… She was just so beautiful I couldn't help myself from getting closer."

Hinata suddenly couldn't breathe. _Naruto thinks I'm beautiful?_

Hinata shook her head violently. She couldn't afford to pass out here. She decided to keep herself busy by focusing on getting dressed.

Suddenly, Hinata realized something was missing. She groaned quietly. She hated to ask Naruto this but there was no she was leaving without it and she couldn't come out from behind the rock without them.

'Um…. N-Naruto? I t-think you forgot s-something.." Hinata raised her hand above the rock and pointed towards where she had left her clothes.

Naruto looked over and suddenly his face burst into a deep crimson. There was a pink lacey set of panties lying on the bank. They must have fallen aside when Naruto grabbed the clothes. Naruto took a deep breath and picked them up. He quickly walked over to Hinata and handed them to her over the rock. When Hinata's cold, wet hand met Naruto's warm one, she gripped his hand until she felt the smooth fabric. She clasped her hand around the fabric and accidentally grabbed Naruto's hand as well.

The two were now holding hands with Hinata's pink underwear stuck between their hands. Hinata gasped and blushed deeply. She quickly pulled her underwear from his hand and groaned. This was the first time she had held hands with a boy, and her panties had been between their hands! Hinata wished she had never left the tent… or at least brought a swimsuit with her! Hinata didn't know how she could ever face Naruto again.

Hinata quickly got dressed, jamming her wet legs through her underwear and pants. Once she had finished getting dressed she slowly emerged from behind the rock.

Naruto and Hinata were both blushing deeply and neither could seem to find their voice. Several minutes passed by and the only sound was the roaring of the falls.

"Hinata… Please forgive me… I had no idea you were…. n-n-naked…" Naruto mumbled.

Hinata pulled her arms in front of her chest and began to nervously tap her fingers together.

"I-It's not your f-fault. I shouldn't have gotten n-naked so close to the t-t-tent." Her voice broke on the last word as she starting shivering uncontrollably. Naruto quickly walked off and removed his jacket and wrapped it around Hinata.

Hinata smiled weakly. "T-Thanks…"

Naruto returned the smile. "Anytime." There was a long awkward silence and Naruto started to feel uncomfortable. His thought drifted back to a conversation he had with Sakura.

"_Well, Naruto… How do I look?" Sakura asked. She was in a long red dress. Her nose was powdered and her lips were ruby red. Her eyelashes were long and black and there was a trace of blush on her cheeks._

"_Um… you look like one of those girls Jiraya is always hanging out with…" Naruto replied._

_Sakura's brow twitched and flames erupted around her. "Naruto!" Sakura flew towards Naruto and punched him hard in the jaw._

"_Ow…. That hurt, Sakura! Why did you hit me?" Naruto asked angrily. _

"_You are supposed to tell girls that they look pretty when they get all dressed up!!!" Sakura screamed. "Do you know how long I spent on just my hair?"_

_Naruto groaned. Girls are so complicated!_

Naruto rubbed his jaw tenderly, remembering the pain that Sakura had inflicted upon him that day. He felt that maybe he should compliment Hinata as well. Naruto didn't think Hinata was the type of girl who would hit him in the face, but it didn't hurt to be too careful.

"Hinata? ….You know… You actually are a very pretty girl…"

Hinata suddenly stopped shivering. Her cheeks filled with color just as her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.

"Hinata? Oh crap." Naruto slung Hinata onto his back and raced towards the campground. Minutes later, he burst though the tent, panting. Shino and Kiba were both sitting on the ground, eating a bowl of steaming ramen.

"Hey! Hinata needs help!" Naruto shouted.

Shino and Kiba looked up at Naruto and then down at Hinata. Then they both turned back around and continued to eat.

"Didn't you hear me! I said Hinata needs help!" Naruto shouted again.

Kiba waved his chopsticks at Naruto. "You don't know Hinata like we do. She passes out like this all the time. Don't worry, she is just fine."

"A-Are you sure…?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Naruto. She is fine." Shino said without even looking at Naruto. He held up his hand to Naruto and in it was a third bowl of ramen.

"Yum!" Naruto exclaimed as he set Hinata on the ground and began to eat his ramen.

A while later, once all the boys were done eating their ramen, they set up the sleeping bags and placed Hinata gently inside hers. Moments later, they all were sound asleep in their individual bags.

When Naruto awoke the next day, he found that the tent was empty. The other sleeping bags were gone as well. He emerged from the tent to see Kiba and Shino huddled around a map while Hinata stared after a wandering butterfly.

Hinata looked up and her eyes met Naruto's. He gave her a flashy grin that warmed Hinata's heart. However, as the images of the previous night's events flashed through her memory she promptly passed out again.

Shino groaned aloud. "This mission is never going to work if she keeps passing out. Hinata's byuakugan is an invaluable part of this mission and there is no point in continuing if she can't stay conscious. We are heading back."

"What? No way! We can't head back! What about the bikochu? What about Sasuke?" Naruto yelled in disbelief.

Shino glared at Naruto and his voice turned stern. "I am the leader of this group. What I say goes and I say we are going back. Do you have a problem with that?"

Naruto gulped. "Uh… No, sir!"

"Good. Now pack up your stuff. And somebody grab Hinata…"

Much much later, the group arrived at the village with Naruto carrying Hinata on his back. They all head towards the Hokage's tower. Moments later, Naruto was knocking on Tsunade's door.

"Enter." Tsunade said from behind the door. They all walked through the door and Naruto set Hinata down in a nearby chair.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. Our mission was a failure." Shino said monotonously.

"It hasn't even been two days! What happened?" Tsunade asked.

It took Shino several minutes to explain the situation. All the while, Tsunade's jaw kept dropping lower and lower.

"Naruto saw _what!?" _Tsunade shouted.

Naruto hung his head in embarrassment. Luckily Hinata was still unconscious.

"Yes. It is true. And Hinata is having trouble coping with the situation."

Tsunade sighed. "All right. You are dismissed. However, leave Hinata here."

"Yes, Hokage." The three boys said in unison. They left the room, leaving Hinata slumped in her chair.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out.

"Yes?" Shizune said as she stuck her around out from behind the door.

"I need you to get Hiashi for me. Tell him to meet me here immediately."

"Yes, Ma'm." Shizune bowed and left the room.

About an hour later, Shizune arrived with Hiashi at her side. She walked Hiashi over to Tsunade's desk and then left the room.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?" Hiashi asked respectfully.

"Yes. I have some strange news for you, Hiashi. Your daughter seems to have gotten herself into a troubling situation."

It only took a moment for Tsunade to explain the situation, but Hiashi realized he was in huge trouble. If this situation wasn't handled correctly there would be a big fuss in his clan.

Hiashi sighed. "I think we should wake Hinata. She needs to know what has to be done."

"Yeah… You're right." Tsunade said as she walked over to Hinata to wake her up. "Hinata? Come on now, we need to talk to about something."

Hinata sat up forward in her chair, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "W-What is going on?"

Hiashi cleared his throat. "Hinata… Tsunade has told me that a boy saw you naked yesterday. Is this true?"

Hinata slumped. She barely managed to nod her head 'yes'. She couldn't even imagine the lecture she was about to get.

"Do you plan on marrying him?" Hiashi asked with a straight face.

Hinata suddenly started choking. "M-Marry N-Naruto? W-What are y-you talking a-about?" Hinata's face was the reddest it had ever been in her life.

Hiashi sighed again. "There is an ancient law in the Hyuuga clan for a long time. Premarital dating or sexual activity has been strictly forbidden. If word gets out that a boy who is not your husband saw you naked, the Hyuuga family will be disowned."

"S-So I h-have to m-marry Naruto? B-But I c-can't…."

"You will. You are the heiress to the Hyuuga name and you must protect its honor."

Hinata gulped. She could have traveled back in time a week and told her past self that in a week Naruto would see her naked and become her husband, she would have told herself that she was crazy. But it was true. How could Hinata marry when Naruto when she could hardly even talk to him without passing out.

"Uh… Maybe we should get Naruto up here. He should know about this as well." Tsunade said breaking the long silence.

Tsunade sent Shizune off to retrieve Naruto at once. She arrived several minutes dragging a bound Naruto behind her.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade. He was eating ramen and refused to come along with me. So I was forced to take drastic measures."

Tsunade glared at Naruto and he gave her a sheepish grin. "It's okay, Shizune. You may untie him now."

Shizune removed the ropes and once Naruto was free, she left the room.

"Listen, Naruto. This is going to be very confusing for you. But you did see Hinata at the waterfall last night right?"

Naruto blushed deeply. He looked over at Hinata who also had a deep blush on her face. His gaze drifted back towards Tsunade and he nodded his head.

"And you know that see was naked. But what you don't know is that the Hyuuga family has an ancient tradition. Women are only allowed to be seen naked by their husbands."

Naruto gulped loudly and Hinata's blush grew deeper. "H-Husband? But I-I…."

Tsunade held up her hand to silence Naruto. "I know. But this rule cannot be broken so in order to protect the Hyuuga name, you two must get married."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. "W-We have to get m-married?!"

"Yes. Don't even try to get out of this one, Naruto. You have no choice in this matter. The actual ceremony will be in a few days.

Hiashi stepped forward. "As Hinata's husband you will share her role as Heiress and gain all the rights of a Hyuuga. Then, when Hinata comes of age, you and her will become the leaders of the clan."

Naruto was stunned. "L-Leaders of the clan?"

Hiashi took a threatening step towards Naruto. "If not for this stupid tradition I would never even allow you in the Hyuuga House's front gates. But, alas, I have no choice in this matter. But I swear to you, if you screw this up or break Hinata's heart, I will kill you."

Naruto groaned. This was almost too much to believe.

Tsunade laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You know… Becoming a successful leader of the Hyuuga clan is one more step closer to becoming the Hokage. You certainly would become a lot more popular…"

Naruto's eyes twinkled with determination. If he could do this…. Then becoming the Hokage would be a walk in the park.

Naruto wrapped his hand into a fist and pumped it into the air. "Alright! Hokage…Here I come!"

Hinata giggled to herself. She had to admit that marrying Naruto was a dream come true. But she had always imagined getting married when she was older. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Hinata. In a few days, she would have to marry Naruto! And that meant she would have to kiss him!

Suddenly, Hinata's world shattered. She wasn't ready for this! She hadn't even had her first kiss yet and she was already getting married!

"Hinata?" Hiashi said snapping Hinata out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yes, father?" Hinata mumbled trying to avoid Naruto's piercing gaze.

"Come with Naruto and me. I'm going to take you two to your new house."

"New house?" Naruto and Hinata asked in unison. Their eyes met and they both blushed.

"Yes. Naruto, your lousy apartment is no place for a Hyuuga and Hinata's room can't fit two people. So I brought you a much bigger house. This house is big enough to hold you both and several kids if you choose to have any."

Hinata entire face turned crimson. She shook the thought of having kids with Naruto out of her head. Those thought would only make her pass out.

Several minutes later, they arrived at a very luxurious house just behind the Hyuuga complex. Hiashi had obviously under-exaggerated the size of the house. It was big enough to hold three families at least!

Hiashi opened the huge doors and then handed the key to Naruto. "I will leave you two alone for now. You must have a lot to talk about." Hiashi then turned and left.

Naruto and Hinata walked into the grand house and gaped at the amazing furniture. The house even had its own small pond in the center! And if possible, it looked bigger on the inside than it did from the outside!

Naruto looked around the spacious house and then grinned at Hinata.

"Look at all this room! I guess we are going to have to have a LOT of kids!" Naruto said with a chuckle.

However, Hinata just turned red and passed out.

* * *

**Well? How was that? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Love Hinata. There was a lot of fluff in this chapter and I plan to keep it that way but Naruto and Hinata wont become romantically involved for a long time. We all know love takes a while! And remember if you haven't read my other story, Sunflowers, please go to my profile and read it. Also make sure to add this story to your alerts as I do not know when I can post the next chapter. Please leave a review telling me what you think so far!**


	2. Nudity and Bacon

**Ok so I haven't posted a new chapter for Sunflowers in a while. I know I have been slacking and im sorry. But since I got such wonderful reviews for Love Hinata ch 1 I decided to post another chapter for it instead of sunflowers. Ill try to post another sunflowers chapter this week. And people were having trouble finding my other story so here is the link www. / s/3892672/1/Sunflowers be aware there are some spaces in that link so you cant just copy and paste it. If you haven't done so already please read my other story and leave some feedback! Thanks. And now on with the NaruHina fluffy goodness!**

**

* * *

  
**

Hinata awoke with a deep sigh. She almost felt as if she was waking up from some crazy dream and none of yesterday's events had really happened. She rolled over to the edge of her new giant bed to gaze at Naruto, who was sleeping on the floor beside her. She giggled at how cute his face was when he was sleeping.

There was just no way that the boy she had dreamed of for so long was really sleeping in the same room as her! And they were even going to get married!

_There is just no way! This has to be some cruel dream! _Hinata thought to herself. She reached down to her thigh and pinched herself hard. She quietly gasped as pain flooded through her leg. _Yep, I'm awake. And yet… yesterday still feels like a dream…_

Flashback

"No way! This house is huge!" Naruto exclaimed. His loud voiced echoed throughout the empty wooden mansion-like house. Naruto grinned when he heard his echoed voice and then proceeded to shout "Believe it!" as loud as he could. Naruto's voice once again echoed and Naruto laughed in amusement.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics, but she, too, was also impressed with the size of the house. She has lived in the Hyuuga clan her entire life and she had never seen a house of this remarkable stature.

"I have been building it since Hinata turned twelve to prepare for this day. But I never thought this day would come so soon. Unfortunately the house isn't complete yet so you two will have to remain in the west wing until construction is finished." Hiashi said.

Hinata's and Naruto's jaws dropped.

"S-So this is only the west wing?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"So cool! This place must have like twelve rooms!" Naruto yelled excitedly. This house was just getting better by the second!

"Five rooms to be exact. And when construction is completed there will be thirteen bedrooms in all plus seven bathrooms, a living room, and two kitchens. The west wing only includes the living room, one kitchen, five bedrooms, and one bathroom. Also we haven't had time to prepare the decorations and furnishings so only one room has furniture. Fortunately it is the biggest room. It is also your room."

Hiashi stepped next to a large wooden sliding door and slid it back. Naruto and Hinata gasped.

The room was huge! It had soft velvet carpet all throughout the room (that is rare in Japan).

There were two beautiful, hand carved dressers on the east and west sides of the room. There was also a big sliding glass door that lead straight to the middle of the mansion where a small pond was.

However, the thing that caught Naruto's eye was the gigantic bed in the middle of the room. It had silky smooth sheets and Naruto could tell just from looking at it that it was going to be as soft as a cloud.

Hinata also noticed the bed. However, as smart as Hinata was she quickly noticed a problem with the room.

There was only one bed……

Hinata's face filled with blood. "U-Um… T-There is only o-one bed...."

Naruto gulped and blushed as well. He hadn't thought of that. "It's okay. I'll sleep in a different room."

Hinata almost cried out. She didn't want to lose this opportunity to sleep in the same room as Naruto! Hinata bit her tongue to hold back her voice. She wanted to protest to Naruto's decision, but she didn't want to embarrass herself either. _What should I say? _

"Absolutely not!" Hiashi shouted out.

Naruto and Hinata jumped at Hiashi's raised voice. They both turned around to look him in the face.

"You two are getting married! And you must give the image of a married couple! You two will sleep in the same room! The Hyuuga's honor is at stake!"

"Yes, Father." Hinata bowed with respect to her father, but inside she was cheering. _Yay! I get to sleep in the same room as Naruto after all! ……Wait… I'm going to be sleeping in the same room as Naruto… alone… in the same bed… oh no! I can hardly even talk to him! How am I going to manage lying next to him?!_

_Relax Hinata. Don't mess this up! Besides… If you pass out you are already in bed so whats the worst thing that could happen?_

Hinata took a deep breath. She was right. She could manage to do this. She had to! She was about to become Naruto's wife after all.

_Wife…. _At that thought Hinata almost fainted. Her cheeks burned with color and she began to feel light headed.

"Uh… I-I'm going to go get ready for bed!" And with that Hinata ran off towards the bathroom.

Hiashi and Naruto started after her, their eyebrows raised. Naruto shrugged and turned to walk into his new magnificent room. However, Hiashi firm grasp on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait. Naruto, Hinata is my eldest daughter and heir to the Hyuuga clan. If you screw this up… I will kill you." Hiashi's voice was deep and layered with hate.

Naruto, being so accustomed to having people despise him just shrugged and grinned at his soon to be father in law. "Don't worry! I'll stay on top of her!"

Hiashi's eye twitched. Surely this boy couldn't have meant…. No… this boy was much too stupid.

"Just take care of my daughter." Hiashi let his arm fall off of Naruto's shoulder and walked out the door. Naruto and Hinata were now all alone in their new giant house.

Naruto walked into his room and looked around. He would of loved to just jump on the big soft bed, but he knew that rightly, the bed should go to Hinata since the house did belong to her family. So Naruto grabbed one of the large, fluffy blankets and made his own little bed right next to the door. He then yawned and laid down.

Naruto was surprised at how comfy his little make-shift bed was. The blanket was obviously hand crafted and it was the softest thing Naruto had ever felt. The carpet was also very soft and made for excellent padding. He sighed happily and pulled the blanket around him. He could get used to living like this… Naruto was snoring within seconds.

Meanwhile, Hinata was still in the bathroom. She had changed into her pajamas. Her pajamas were a pair of bottoms just like her usual ones and a purple tank-top with straps going over her shoulders. She had debated for several minutes on whether she should wear a bra or not. It was terribly uncomfortable to sleep in, but she was sleep next to Naruto… She had ultimately decided not to wear one. Hinata brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and sprayed a splash of nightly perfume on herself.

Hinata took one more glance into the mirror and took a deep breath. She opened the bathroom door and slowly walked towards her room. She slid the door back and almost tripped over Naruto's unconscious body.

Hinata's sprits were instantly deflated. She had thought, almost hoped, that she and Naruto would be sharing the large bed. She had even used her special perfume! And he had just fallen asleep on the ground. What a waste!

However, a small part of Hinata sighed in relief. She didn't know how she was going to handle sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. But now she didn't have to worry about that.

Hinata carefully stepped over Naruto and collapsed on her new bed. What a day! And Hinata knew tomorrow was going to be just as crazy. She just couldn't believe she was going to get married to the boy of her dreams.

_I'm the luckiest girl in the world! …Boy… this mattress sure is comfy…_

Seconds later, Hinata was fast asleep.

End Flashback

Hinata smiled to herself. She watched as Naruto's chest rose and fell with each breath. He was the cutest thing and soon he was going to be her husband.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Hinata's head. Anytime she got close to Naruto she would begin to feel light headed and pass out. She needed to learn how to be close to him and keep her sanity. And what more perfect time is there to train then when he is asleep?

Hinata silently pulled the covers off her and slithered off the bed. She managed to worm her way into Naruto's bed without waking him. The warmth emanating off Naruto surprised her. He was like a furnace!

Hinata began to blush as she forced herself to get closer to Naruto. She kept moving until her face was inches away from Naruto's. Steam was practically coming out of Hinata's ears. Her entire face burned red and she began to pull back.

Suddenly, Naruto stirred. "Hinata…" Naruto whispered. Hinata held her breath until she heard Naruto's faint snores. She sighed with relief. That was much too close! And was Naruto dreaming about her?

For the first time in her life, Hinata wished she was Ino. That way she could get in Naruto's head and see what he was thinking.

Naruto started to stir once more. But this time he rolled over and began to rub his eyes. Hinata gasped, stood straight up and burst out of the room. She kept running until she was in the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and laid back against it, breathing heavily. She let herself slid to the floor. Her skin already felt cold from the absence of Naruto's body heat. Hinata shook her head. She needed a shower.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just beginning to wake up. The images of his dream were just leaving his head. "Hinata…?" Naruto gasped. Did he just moan Hinata's name out loud? He looked around and sighed in relief once he saw that Hinata was not in the room.

What had he been dreaming about? He had the faint image of Hinata and water… and was Hinata naked? The image quickly faded out of Naruto's head and Naruto was left grasping in the dark.

Naruto shrugged and stretched. He reached up to take off his animal cap only to find that it was not there. _Oh yeah… I need to move all my stuff at my old house to this house. _

Naruto got up and walked to the bathroom. He hadn't gone to the bathroom last night and his bladder was letting him know it was his first priority. Naruto yawned deeply and rubbed his eyes. It seemed his was still half asleep. And as such, he failed to think about where Hinata could possibly be and he also failed to hear the sounds coming from behind the bathroom door in front of him.

Hinata had just finished rinsing the suds of her naked body. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She was in the process of reaching for a towel when she heard the door handle rattle loudly. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what was about to happen. She tried to scream a warning at Naruto, but the scream got stuck in her throat.

The door opened and Naruto obliviously stepped in. He felt the heat in the air and noticed something was wrong. He looked up and his eyes met Hinata's.

Once again, Naruto and Hinata were sucked into the other's eyes. Time stood still and neither could look away. Suddenly, Hinata's brain clicked into place and she let out a loud scream.

Naruto jumped in surprise. He looked down and finally noticed that Hinata was naked. However, there was not water to block his view like last time at the waterfall. Also the bathroom was fully lighted. Naruto didn't miss a single aspect of Hinata's body.

His virgin eyes swept over Hinata's body almost on their own accord. The only naked girl he had ever seen, before Hinata, was on a magazine that Naruto had used to perfect his sexy jutsu. However, the real thing was much different. It was more slender and vibrant. Hinata's skin looked silky smooth and Naruto could see the individual water droplets on her body. Her boobs weren't as big as the girl's on the magazine, but they seemed to fit better and they bounced when Hinata moved. Hinata could feel Naruto's stare and quickly grabbed a towel and used it to cover her front. A deep blush soon covered her face.

Naruto's trance was broken and he quickly ran out of the bathroom. "I-I'm sorry!"

_He has seen me naked twice now! _Hinata felt like crying. _Wait… I didn't pass out… I was so close to Naruto… and I was naked! … Why didn't I pass out?_

Curiosity filled Hinata. And with it came a feeling Hinata wasn't familiar with. She felt reckless. There was nothing she could lose now. It was time to throw caution to the wind. Hinata took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.

Naruto heard the door open so he quickly covered his eyes with his hands. "I'm sorry!"

Hinata exhaled deeply. "It's okay, Naruto. It's not your fault. Besides… y-you have already seen me n-n-naked."

Naruto opened his fingers a bit. "You're not mad at me?"

Hinata shook her head softly. "I am going to be your wife after all… go ahead and look if you want." Hinata loosened her grip on her towel and it fell to the floor.

Naruto heard the towel hit the floor and he closed his eyes tightly. However, curiosity began to eat at Naruto until he could take it no longer. He slowly let his hands fall to his sides. He gazed down at Hinata face. Her head was pointed down and it was a deep shade of red. His eyes keep traveling down Hinata's body. It was so different from his own body. Naruto had never seen anything like it…

Suddenly, Sakura popped into Naruto's head. _Wait… don't I like Sakura? ….Hinata sure is nicer than Sakura. If this had happened to Sakura I would probably be in the hospital right now… There is something different about Hinata…_

Meanwhile, Hinata found that her own eyes were traveling down Naruto's body. Naruto's pants seemed to be tighter than they used to be and Hinata couldn't figure out why. _Is he gaining weight? No… It seems to only be tight around one specific area…_

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking noise at the front door. Naruto and Hinata gasped. Hinata quickly bent over and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and ran into her room. Naruto, being the dressed one, went to go answer the door.

It was Neji.

"Hiashi invites you and Hinata to the main house where breakfast is being served." Neji said in a polite tone. Out of all the genin, Neji respected Naruto the most. He knew that if someone could change his cousin, it would be Naruto. After all, Naruto was the one who had changed him. Neji bowed politely and left.

Naruto was confused. _Why does everyone keep bowing to me? Am I supposed to bow back?_

Naruto shrugged and closed the door. His stomach rumbled loudly. Breakfast _did_ sound good. Naruto walked back to his room and found that Hinata was already dressed in her usual outfit. Her blush had still not gone away though.

However, Naruto's single track mine had already forgotten about the previous event and was now focused on filling his stomach.

"Come on, Hinata! It's breakfast time!" Naruto reached over and grabbed Hinata's hand. He then half dragged her out the front door. Hinata blushed furiously at his touch. She had never held hands with a boy before! And Naruto's hand was so warm…

Minutes later, after Hinata had lead Naruto to the correct house, they all were seated around a big table, with Neji and Hiashi seated on one side and Naruto and Hinata seated on the other.

Several servants and cooks came bustling out of the kitchen and placed several steaming plates in front of Naruto and Hinata.

When the servant pulled the top off the dish Naruto became confused.

"Um.. Hinata? What is this stuff?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was also staring. "I-I don't know, N-Naruto." Hinata was still flabbergasted to be sitting so close to Naruto.

Hiashi smiled. "It's a traditional Western breakfast. That there is called bacon. That is called sausage, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and French toast." Hiashi said as he pointed to several different foods.

Hiashi and Neji began to eat.

Naruto tentatively grabbed and slice of "bacon" and put it into his mouth. Instantly, Naruto was overcome with flavor. It tasted like the pork in Ichiraku's ramen, but even better!

"Oh, wow! Hinata you have to try this bacon stuff!" Naruto then placed the rest of his slice of bacon into Hinata's mouth. Hinata didn't even have time to protest.

Hinata couldn't believe how good bacon tasted! It was like nothing she had even tasted before!

Both Naruto and Hinata began to dig into the foreign breakfast items in front of them.

"My god! These pancakes are so soft and sweet! What is this brown liquid on top of them? A fork? What is a fork? These eggs are delicious!" Naruto didn't stop asking questions about the new and delicious food in front of him. Hinata was also amazed, but she let Naruto ask the questions for her.

Hiashi laughed. "I thought you would like it. I tried some of it on a mission once and I loved it. When I got back to the village I found that there is a store that sells all kinds of Western foods. Here. I will give you the address."

Naruto eagerly accepted the piece of paper. He would definitely be visiting that store. But there was something else. Something was itching at the back of Naruto's mind. Wasn't he supposed to do something today….

"Oh yeah!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "I need to go back to my old apartment and get my stuff."

Hiashi nodded. "You're right. Hinata! Go with Naruto and help him pack his things!"

Hinata nodded. She would have done it even if her father had not asked her to. Although it did give Hinata a legitimate reason to follow Naruto around all day.

Naruto and Hinata excused themselves from the table and left the Hyuuga complex. It only took a few minutes to get to Naruto's house, but they were in no hurry.

"So… Hinata? I thought you had a little sister? But I didn't see her at the table." Naruto said trying to make small talk.

Hinata sighed sadly. "I don't get to see her very often. Father puts her through strict training."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You must really miss her."

"Sometimes. I still get to see her at night though, so it's not all that bad."

"That's good. I'd like to meet her sometime. She is going to be my sister-in-law soon."

Hinata blushed. _She already knows about you. I probably shouldn't have told Hanabi all that stuff…_

"Here it is!"Naruto shouted, interrupting Hinata's thoughts. He put his key in the lock and stepped into his old apartment. Hinata followed closely behind him.

Hinata wondered around Naruto's house while Naruto went around packing his things into a box.

Hinata knew Naruto was orphan and she knew he lived by himself his entire live, but as she looked around Naruto's apartment she felt even sadder.

There were cobwebs everywhere, the paint was beginning to peel off, there were holes in the walls and the lights hardly worked. Naruto must have been so lonely…

Seconds later, Naruto came out of his room with the box. It was hardly even half full. There were a few outfits, training materials, and a picture of team seven.

"I'm done. Are you ready to head back?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was shocked. How could anyone survive on so little? Naruto was amazing… Where did his strength come from?

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hands and they left the apartment for the last time. Naruto gave one last look at the apartment in which he had spent all his life.

Memories came flooding back into his head. The third Hokage had given him this house out of pity. He had no where else to go and there weren't a lot of people willing to take him in. He remembered how the villagers used to throw rocks threw his windows and egg his door. It had never been a nice place to live, but it was his home. Naruto was going to miss it.

Several minutes later, Naruto and Hinata were back in their own room and were unpacking Naruto's belongings.

Naruto placed his picture on top of one of the wooden dressers. He stared at the picture, remembering what it was like to be in team seven.

Hinata noticed Naruto's sadness and tried to console him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto? Do you miss them?"

"Yeah… Once Sasuke left, Sakura broke down. Now she hardly even leaves the hospital. She is constantly training under Tsunade. And Kakashi is always on some jonin mission. I have been alone for quite a while now."

Hinata, positioned right behind Naruto, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you feel lonely, Naruto. But I promise that I will always be here and I will never let you feel that way again. Isn't that what a wife is for?"

Naruto turned around and returned Hinata's hug. "Thanks Hinata. That means a lot to me."

Naruto pulled his face back and looked into Hinata's eyes. Time stood still and Hinata couldn't breathe. _Is he going to k-kiss me?_

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the door. (Again)

Naruto and Hinata broke their hug and both of them blushed. They went and answered the door together. It was Hinata's father.

"Good afternoon. May I come in? We have some matters to discuss."

"Of course, Father. Let's go to the living room." Hinata said. Her father almost seemed to be out of breath? What was upsetting him?

Once they all were seated in the living room, Hiashi spoke. "I have spoken with the clan elders and we came up with two problems."

Naruto and Hinata glanced at each other. "What is it, Father?"

"Whose name will you take when you marry?"

Hinata gasped. She hadn't even thought about that. However, once she thought about it, the answer seemed pretty clear.

"Hinata Uzumaki." Once Hinata spoke the words, something clicked in head. She and Naruto were really getting married! Hinata could barely contain her excitement.

"No. You are a Hyuuga. You will always be a Hyuuga. Naruto shall change his name."

"What?" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"No! That is not how I want it, Father. I am going to take Naruto's name. It is custom for the wife to take the husbands name isn't? I would be happy to be called Hinata Uzumaki!"

Hiashi was appalled. He had never seen his daughter stand up for anything. She had always done what she told without asking questions. Where was finding this new strength?

"Ahem…" Hiashi regained his composure. "I will take this into consideration. The second problem is that… tradition requires that you uh…. Consummate the marriage after the wedding…A honeymoon…."

Naruto and Hinata blushed furiously.

"However, you two are both much too young and so we have decided to postpone the wedding until you are at a more appropriate age."

Hinata didn't mind so much. They were still going to be married. It didn't matter when. As long as she was with Naruto she was happy.

"We don't mind." Naruto said after sharing a glance with Hinata.

Hiashi smiled. "Good. Now, Hinata please go upstairs."

"B-But … Father?"

"It's okay, Hinata. I'll be up there soon." Naruto said trying to reassure Hinata. Hinata nodded and headed upstairs.

Once Hinata was out of sight, Hiashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He handed the little box to Naruto.

Naruto opened it and gasped. Inside there was a beautiful diamond ring. It had a small diamond on it and inside of the diamond there was a little lavender gem. It was absolutely stunning.

'It's Hinata's engagement ring. Once I leave you will go upstairs and give it to her. Do you understand?" Hiashi asked sternly.

"Y-Yes."

"Good. I will see you tomorrow….. son in law." Hiashi turned swiftly and left.

Naruto slowly walked up to his room. He couldn't take his eyes off the ring. It must have cost a fortune.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out as he opened the sliding door. Hinata was already in her pajamas lying on the bed.

"Yes, Naruto? What did my father want….?" Hinata's voice trailed off as she saw the black box

"N-Naruto…. Is that a …."

"Hinata? Will you marry me?" Naruto asked as he held up the ring.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She didn't think it was possible to be this happy. Tears were flowing out of her eyes. "Y-Yes! Of course I will!"

Naruto slid the ring onto Hinata's ring finger. Hinata nearly squealed in delight. Once the ring was on her finger, she bounded off the bed and tackled Naruto with a hug. This was the happiest day in her life.

Well… The happiest day of her life….. so far!

* * *

**Whew! How was that chapter! Sorry for the mature scenes but I thought they were pretty funny! Please tell me what you think in a review. And if you noticed I kinda made Hiashi bipolar I haven't decided if I want to be a strict or supportive father yet…. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please please please please remember to review! Also I would like to add another girl or two into Naruto and Hinata's house and I am wondering which girl you would prefer. The story will always remain a NaruHina so don't worry about that. I just wanted to add a little more shenanigans to the story so please leave your vote in a review. However, the girl who is chosen will not be added until much MUCH later. I want to work a bit more on Naruto and Hinata before I add another person to the fray. Please vote and review! **

**SHENANIGANS!!! Hahaha I love saying that word. It sounds so funny!**


	3. Peanut Buttery Fluff

Hey everyone! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far!. And I am working on a third story that will be post time skip it will be coming out soon! Also I have not received very many votes on the new girl who will join Naruto and Hinata. Please do not worry this will never become a harem and Naruto will not marry any other girl. But a new idea occurred to me…. Something I have never tried before… why not bring a new OC character? Hm…. I think I will try that but please leave your thoughts in a review! Let's try to reach 100 reviews with this chapter!

* * *

It was dawn. The sun had just barely begun to peak over the faraway mountains. All was quiet in Konoha…. Except for Naruto's stomach.

"Grrmmm…" Naruto grumbled as he awoke. His stomach was hungry and it wanted food. It couldn't understand that Naruto had been up all night listening to Hinata sleep. It couldn't know that Naruto now had a fiancée. All it could understand was that it was empty and it needed food now!

Naruto rose out of bed quietly as to not wake up Hinata. As he silently got dressed, he kept one eye of Hinata's chest, watching it rise and fall with each breath. As he turned to leave, he realized that it was pretty hard to tear his gaze off Hinata's chest. He was also surprised to find that he had begun to stare at Hinata's breasts. He shook his head and walked out of the room. What was with these thoughts he kept having? Why were these dirty thoughts constantly bombarding his mind? Naruto's stomach growled again. Oh… that's right. Food first, strange thoughts later.

Naruto started walking to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Whilst he was walking, Naruto casually stuck his hands into his pockets. As he did so, his hand unexpectantly came into contact with a piece of paper. He pulled out the piece of paper and read the scribbled writing on it. It was an address which Naruto didn't seem to know…

Suddenly, Naruto remembered the "Western" breakfast he had eaten the day before. Hiashi had written down the store's address on the piece of paper. Naruto was suddenly faced with a tough decision. He had never passed up the opportunity to have ramen, but that western food was amazing. _Maybe I should just check out the store…_ Naruto thought to himself as he changed his direction to head towards the unfamiliar address.

A bell jingled as Naruto walked into the store. A neon sign outside the store read _The Setting Sun. _

"Good morning, sir! How may I help you?" An elderly man said from behind a counter.

Naruto gasped. This was the first time in his entire life a store owner had actually welcomed him! Was it possible that the owner didn't know who Naruto was?

"Hello, mister. I… uh… I was wondering… What could I get to eat in here?" Naruto asked as he looked around at the endless amount of bright boxes, cans and bottles.

"Well… have you ever eaten Western food before?" The elderly man replied.

"Yeah… sorta… I have tried bacon…"

The man smiled. "That's good. Bacon is one of the greatest Western foods. But here are some other things I suggest you try." The old man then slowly walked around the store and gathered several things into his arms. He then placed all the items on the counter and gestured for Naruto to come over. "This is a cupcake. This is ice cream, chicken wings, cheeseburger, hot dogs, and this…. This is peanut butter!" The man said with excitement.

"Peanut butter?"

"Yes. Peanut butter goes great with anything. Bread, pancakes, celery, pretzels, and pretty much anything else." The old man then put all of the food into a large plastic bag. "Ah! I almost forgot. You are going to need to learn how to cook these things!" The old man pulled out a large box and set it next to Naruto's bags.

"This is a portable toaster oven. It will cook almost anything and can even grill your hamburgers!"

Naruto eyed the large boxed carefully. "I'm not sure, mister. How much will all of this cost me?"

The old man's eyes twinkled. "Not a penny. The first purchase is entirely free! Just promise me you will come back and try my other merchandise."

Naruto broke out in a huge grin. "Absolutely!" Hey mister? What's your name?"

"My name is Paul Johnson. But you can call me Gramps. All the young children do."

"Great! My name is Naruto! Remember it because one day it will be the name of the greatest Hokage who ever lived!"

The old man chuckled. "I'm sure it will be. Now run along and try your new food!"

Naruto turned to head towards the door, but a sudden, piercing thought stopped him cold. "Hey Gramps? How long have you been here?"

"Well… only about a year or so… Why?"

Naruto smiled again. "No reason." _That's why he doesn't know who I am!_

Naruto skipped back home with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. He was glad to have made a friend out of the old man. Also, he couldn't wait to try all the new foods the old man had given him!

Meanwhile, Hinata had just woken up. She reached her hands up to rub her eyes, but something on her hand stopped her. It was the ring Naruto had given her the previous night. She held up the ring to the sunlight and it sparkled brilliantly. Hinata couldn't have been happier. She was about to marry the boy of her dreams and she had a gorgeous ring to prove it.

Hinata rolled over to the edge of her bed to stare at her fiancée. However, the bed was empty and Naruto's animal cap had been folded and placed neatly upon his pillow. Hinata abruptly sat up in her bed. Where had her fiancée gone? Hinata got out of her bed walked throughout the house in search of Naruto. She had just begun to panic when the front door opened and shut loudly.

Hinata rushed towards the front entrance and her face lit up when she saw Naruto standing there with several bags in her hands. She ran up to her fiancée and threw herself into his arms causing him to lose balance and drop the bags. Also, the sudden unexpected weight caused Naruto to stagger back and lean his back against the closed door for support.

Hinata smiled up at him and Naruto could not help smiling back. Naruto's gaze drifted down to Hinata's bare shoulders and his face grew red. The straps to Hinata's nightgown had slipped off her shoulders and now the top half of her chest was exposed.

Naruto's body tensed and he found himself staring at Hinata's now exposed cleavage. Hinata noticed his staring and looked down. When she realized she was exposed, her face turned almost as red as Naruto's, but she did not back away. She was getting used to this naked thing….

Naruto was starting to feel awkward…. He wished Hinata would just pull up her nightgown already… He just couldn't take his eyes off her chest…

Hinata's shyness started to get the best of her and she backed up out of Naruto's grasp. Naruto immediately gained his composure and bent over to pick up his bags. "H-Hinata? Sorry for leaving so early. I went out and bought some of that delicious "Western" food! Want to try some with me?"

Hinata smiled. Naruto was always thinking about food. She followed Naruto into their kitchen where Naruto was already pulling things out of the bags. She walked over and planted herself right next to Naruto. So close that they were practically touching. Naruto smiled to himself every time they touched and Hinata couldn't help but smile at the small blush Naruto was wearing on his cheeks.

"Let's have p-p…..pancakes for breakfast!" Naruto said, trying to pronounce the name on the label. Hinata thought this was very cute and giggled quietly.

Naruto read off the materials and ingredients while Hinata maneuvered around their very large kitchen and put everything onto the counter top. The couple was ready to cook their first meal together.

"It says we need to pour this powder stuff into a big bowl and add water." Naruto read off the instructions while Hinata poured a small bag of pancake mix into a bowl and added water.

"Now stir it." Hinata did as Naruto instructed.

"Pour the batter onto a frying pan and flip when needed. Sounds easy enough, right Hinata?"

Hinata nodded as she carefully poured a small amount of batter onto the pan. The batter flowed into a circle once it hit the pan.

"Hm… I wonder when we are supposed to flip it…" Naruto said as he inspected the cooking pancake. As soon as Naruto spoke the pancake started to become a bit more solid.

"I think it's ready now." Hinata said. She reached over and flipped the pancake with a spatula she found in one of the kitchen drawers. The couple continued to flip and monitor the pancake until it was a light golden brown.

"Think it's done?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks solid enough… lets try it!" Naruto pulled the pancake off the pan and set it on a plate. He bit a piece off and handed the plate to Hinata. Naruto's face contorted in thought and he chewed on the pancake.

"How is it?" Hinata wondered. Naruto swallowed and he shrugged.

"It was alright I guess. It could be sweeter… Wait! I think you are supposed to put something on it! …. Oh what was it…? Naruto remember back to something the old man had said 'Peanut-butter goes great with anything!'

"I think we are supposed to put peanut-butter on it…" Naruto said.

"Peanut-butter?" Hinata replied. She had never heard of it before…

"Yeah… its that brown stuff over there." Naruto said pointing a small container. Hinata walked over and grabbed the jar. She placed the jar next to Naruto. Naruto grabbed the jar and spun open the lid. He then dipped his pancake into the peanut-butter. However, the tough stickly peanut-butter held on to the pancake and tore a piece of the pancake off.

Naruto pulled back the pancake in surprise. "What the… How are you supposed to get the stupid stuff on the pancake?! Oh wait…" Naruto left the room and returned with a kunai. He then dipped the kunai into the jar and used the flat edge to spread the peanut-butter on the pancake. Naruto smiled at his accomplishment and bit into the pancake once again.

This time Naruto's face lit up. "Oh wow! This peanut-butter stuff is great!" Hinata poked her finger into the jar and pulled out a bit of peanut-butter. She then stuck her finger into her mouth.

"Wow! You are right!" Hinata replied as she licked the rest of the peanut-butter off her finger.

Naruto took another bit and then a third. Only half the pancake was left. "But it still could be sweeter…." His eyes wandered around the room and he noticed a picture of a pancake on one of the items Joe had given him. It was a tall bottle filled with a dark liquid. On the label it said, Syrup.

"Hm… Maybe this is meant for pancakes as well…" Naruto said as he opened the bottle and poured the liquid onto his pancake. Naruto bit into the newly updated pancake.

"Holy crap! This is so good! Hinata, you have to try this!" Naruto cut a piece of the pancake off and held it up to Hinata's face. Hinata blushed slightly and opened her mouth. Naruto stuck the piece in and then licked the syrup off his fingers. (Yes they are using their hands. They haven't discovered a fork yet)

"Naruto! This stuff is incredible!" Hinata said. "You were right! The syrup makes it very sweet! I like pancakes!"

"Me too! I'm going to go and buy more pancake powder!" Naruto got up and practically ran out the front door. Hinata smiled to herself. Naruto was so spontaneous. She really enjoyed that part of him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was already halfway to the store. He rounded a sharp curve in the road and ran straight into somebody. Naruto bounced back and landed right on his rear.

"Ow…" Naruto moaned

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you are going… Naruto?"

Naruto looked up. "Jiraya? W-What are you doing here?"

Jiraya reached down and pulled Naruto to his feet. "I was looking for you! You ready for some mid-morning training?"

"Of course! Naruto Uzumaki never passes on a chance to train!" Naruto yelled happily, forgetting all about Hinata and pancakes.

Jiraya smiled. "I figured as much. Follow me." Jiraya lead Naruto deep into a forest where they could train in private.

"Ok, Naruto. Here is what I want you to do. Hold out your hand and concentrate charka in your palm."

"Like this?" Naruto asked as he held out his hand, palm down.

"No. Like this." Jiraya reached over and turned Naruto's hand palm up. Except when Jiraya pulled his hand back he was met with a slight resistance.

"Um… Naruto? Why are you hands sticky? Suddenly, Jiraya jumped back. "Gross! Wash your hands after you do that!"

Naruto was confused. "Do what?"

Jiraya blinked. "You know…… butter the corn? Choke the chicken? "

Naruto stared blankly

"You have got to be kidding me. You know… touch yourself." Jiraya said as a slight blush appeared on his face. He looked down to avoid eye contact with Naruto.

"I don't get it…" Naruto said.

"Wait… no one has ever told you about… um… sex?"

"What is that?" Naruto asked. Suddenly his eyes brightened. "Is that like a jutsu. I saw that word in a magazine once when I was studying my sexy jutsu!"

Jiraya rolled his eyes. "NO! It's not a jutsu you idiot! It's when a guy and a girl…"

Minutes later

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "That's what it's for?"

Jiraya sighed. "Yes!"

Naruto gulped. "So when I saw Hinata naked… oh crap!"

"Wait! You saw that little Hyuuga girl naked?" Jiraya was astonished.

"Twice actually… But it was by accident!" Naruto yelled defensively. "And now we are engaged…"

Jiraya stared at Naruto in disbelief. "Wait a minute… You saw that girl naked and now you're going to get married to her?"

"Yeah… it's some ancient Hyuuga rule or tradition or something." Naruto grumbled and folded his arms stubbornly.

Jiraya raised an eyebrow. "You never have been the type to follow rules or traditions."

Naruto sighed and his face softened. "I know. But I feel guilty about seeing Hinata and if this is what I have to do to fix it…. Then that's what I will do. And… there is something else… I have never had a family before… but now I have a father-in-law and a fiancée and a whole clan that will soon become my family. I have had dreams about having a family, but none of them were as good as this… I could never have imagined having a huge family like this…. I'm… happy…"

Jiraya smiled and nodded. He was very skeptical when Naruto had said he was getting married, but now he thought there was some merit to this situation. It was very possible that this relationship could work itself out to be a happy marriage. Jiraya almost felt proud of his disciple.

"That's very good, Naruto. But what about that Hyuuga girl…Hinata? Is she happy?

Naruto's brow crinkled in thought. "I-I don't know… I think so."

"Well… What have you done to make her happy?" Jiraya asked.

Naruto thought for another moment and then hung his head. "Not much… nothing at all really."

"Well then, I think you know what you should be doing right now."

Naruto smiled up at Jiraya. "You're right!" Naruto shouted as he took off running into the setting sun. Thoughts on how to make Hinata happy filled his mind as he ran.

_What makes Hinata happy? She seemed to like the ring that Hiashi told me to give to her… agh! I don't have much money! Oh! I know! I will take her to Ichiraku's! I'm always in a good mood when I'm there! It's perfect!_

Naruto picked up speed as he raced back home, determined to make Hinata happy.

Meanwhile, Hinata was just about to finish cleaning up the remaining pancake mess in the kitchen. Naruto had been gone for longer than Hinata had expected, but she didn't mind having some time alone to catch her breath after sharing such an intimate moment with Naruto. She held her hand up to her soft grey jacket and felt her racing heart. She had felt like a wife when she was cooking with Naruto! She couldn't remember a time when she was happier than when she was with Naruto. Whenever he was around, he was the only thing on her mind. Nothing else in the world existed to her except Naruto.

Hinata's heart jumped when she heard a sharp rapping at the front door. "Naruto! I'm coming!" Hinata ran excitedly to the front door and swung it open vigorously. Her heart almost melted when he scooped her into a big hug with a warm smile on his face.

"Put your shoes on. We are going out." Naruto said as he set Hinata back on the ground.

"O-Out? Like out-out? Like a d-d-date?" Hinata's voice trembled with a mixture of excitement, anxiety, and surprise.

"I guess you could call it that… Yeah! A date! We are engaged right?" Naruto said with a slight blush on his face.

Hinata nodded, her face also lighting up in a deep crimson blush. "Y-Yeah. We are. I kinda forget sometimes."

Naruto laughed. "Me too. It feels like some crazy dream and I'm going to wake up in my old bed, but that never happens. I just keep waking up beside you in our new house. And… I ….like it."

Hinata gasped silently. _Maybe he does really like me!_

"I mean… you have such a huge family… and I have never had one… and now I am part of yours. It's all so confusing, but I think I like it.

Hinata's shoulders sagged. _Oh… So he just likes having a family… that makes sense… I guess I'm nothing special after all…_

"But that's not the only thing I like. I like you, Hinata." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata gulped. She could feel her heart hammering away in her throat. _H-He does l-like me?_

"You were the only girl in our school who wasn't chasing after Sasuke. I always respected you for that. I know I never really paid attention to you in school, but that's why I'm happy this marriage thing happened. It gave me the chance to get to know you. You are such a kind and generous girl, Hinata. I noticed that when you gave me that medicine in the Chunin exams. No one else had ever done something like that for me."

Hinata's face burned a darker shade of crimson and she broke her gaze from Naruto and stared at the ground. "Naruto… I don't know what to say… I have always admired you… You were so strong and you never gave up. You were the complete opposite of me. But when I'm around you, I feel like I'm strong too! Like I have the strength to change into whatever kind of person I want to be." Hinata's emotions were all spilling out of her. She felt tears fill up in her eyes and she tried blinking them back. It was time to tell Naruto how she felt!

"Naruto… I l-lo…"

"Hey Naruto! Hey Hinata!" A voice shouted from behind Naruto. Hinata looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw Sakura and Ino walking towards them. Hinata looked down and the sparking engagement ring on her hand and had one thought.

_Uh oh._

* * *

Phew! I know I haven't posted in forever I have been on vacation for a long long time. I posted this chapter a little premature because I know you are all getting a little edgy. Sorry if the characters seem a little out of character in this chapter, but im just going with the flow on this one. Oh and for those of you who are wondering, the peanut-butter and syrup combination is a old family tradition of mine. It goes with pancakes, waffles, crackers, sandwiches, etc try it sometime! And remember search ryan murri on facebook if you want to be updated with info on my stories! Or just want to chat and tell me your thoughts, opinions and ideas! And the next review on Sunflowers is my 500th review! So hurry up! Next chapter coming soon! And i would really like to reach a hundred reviews with this chapter so please please please review. review with all your might!!!


	4. First date and Snails

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to post! My subscription to Microsoft word ran out half way through a chapter. Anyways I am really happy with the way this story is turning out! Only 3 chapters and almost two hundred reviews. However I posted a chapter to Sunflowers a few weeks back and I only got a minimal amount of reviews… I was very disappointed. Please review as much as you can! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review!!!! And I would like to personally thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to get to know me personally. It really helps inspire me to write. Thank you for all the support and for your appreciation. And by the way I was rereading my last chapter of Love Hinata and the last paragraph or so really confused me. I introduced Sakura and Ino into the story without even saying that Naruto and Hinata had left the house. So I am going to redo the last bit of chapter 3. And All naruHina fans now is the time to celebrate! Yay manga chapter 437!!! If you don't read the manga I wont spoil anything but…. It's a dream come true! And now on with the chapter!

* * *

"Put your shoes on. We are going out." Naruto said as he set Hinata back on the ground.

"O-Out? Like out-out? Like a d-d-date?" Hinata's voice trembled with a mixture of excitement, anxiety, and surprise.

"I guess you could call it that… Yeah! A date! We are engaged right?" Naruto said with a slight blush on his face.

Hinata nodded, her face also lighting up in a deep crimson blush. "Y-Yeah. We are. I kinda forget sometimes."

Naruto laughed as he and Hinata walked out the front door. "Me too. It feels like some crazy dream and I'm going to wake up in my old bed, but that never happens. I just keep waking up beside you in our new house. And… I ….like it."

Hinata gasped silently. _Maybe he does really like me!_

"I mean… you have such a huge family… and I have never had one… and now I am part of yours. It's all so confusing, but I think I like it.

Hinata's shoulders sagged. _Oh… So he just likes having a family… that makes sense… I guess I'm nothing special after all…_

"But that's not the only thing I like. I like you, Hinata." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata gulped. She could feel her heart hammering away in her throat. _H-He does l-like me?_

"You were the only girl in our school who wasn't chasing after Sasuke. I always respected you for that. I know I never really paid attention to you in school, but that's why I'm happy this marriage thing happened. It gave me the chance to get to know you. You are such a kind and generous girl, Hinata. I noticed that when you gave me that medicine in the Chunin exams. No one else had ever done something like that for me."

Hinata's face burned a darker shade of crimson and she broke her gaze from Naruto and stared at the ground. "Naruto… I don't know what to say… I have always admired you… You were so strong and you never gave up. You were the complete opposite of me. But when I'm around you, I feel like I'm strong too! Like I have the strength to change into whatever kind of person I want to be." Hinata's emotions were all spilling out of her. She felt tears fill up in her eyes and she tried blinking them back. It was time to tell Naruto how she felt!

"Naruto… I l-lo…"

"Hey Naruto! Hey Hinata!" A voice shouted from behind Naruto. Hinata looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw Sakura and Ino walking towards them. Hinata looked down at the sparking engagement ring on her hand and had one thought.

_Uh oh._

"Hey Sakura… What are you doing?"" Naruto asked in a slightly annoyed tone. Hinata blushed and quickly hid her ring hand behind her back.

"We were just on our way to catch something to eat. Wanna join us? Or are we interrupting something…" Sakura said with a coy grin.

Both Naruto and Hinata blushed. "N-No! We… um… met on the way. We are heading to Ichiraku's." Naruto said.

"That sounds good. Let's all go together!" Sakura said with a bright smile.

Hinata silently cursed Sakura. This was supposed to be a date! Why did she have to come along and ruin it? But she put on a false smile and continued walking with Naruto towards Ichiraku's.

Moments later, they were seated at Ichiraku's with Naruto sitting in between Hinata and Sakura and Ino sitting to the right of Hinata.

"It sure had been awhile since we did something together, huh, Naruto? What have you been up to?" Sakura said.

Naruto glanced at Hinata and gulped. "Uh… Mostly training with Jiraiya." Naruto said, praying that Sakura would believe the lie.

Sakura laughed. "I'm not surprised." Naruto sighed with relief. "But you have to remember to take it easy every now and then. I have seen the way you train, Naruto. You won't stop until you can't even stand up anymore. You could really hurt yourself that way." Sakura said laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Hinata was overcome with jealousy. She glared at Sakura's hand, silently wishing she could be as bold as Sakura was.

There was a moment of awkward silence as Sakura's hand drifted gently down Naruto's shoulder and across his cheek. Sakura suddenly withdrew her hand and blushed. There was another moment of awkward silence before Tenchi finally brought out three steaming bowls of ramen.

"Let's chow down!" Naruto exclaimed happy as he broke apart his chopsticks and dug into his favorite food. Hinata allowed herself a slight giggle before reaching for her own pair of chopsticks. However, as her outstrectched hand caught the sunlight, a stray beam of light caught Ino's attention.

"Oh my... Hinata? What is that on your hand?" Ino said as her hand flew to her agape mouth. Ino quickly grapped Hinata's left hand and brought it closer to her face. "Hinata? Why do you have an engagement ring?"

_Damn you.... _Hinata thought to herself. Hinata thought fast and quickly threw a false smile onto her face and faked a blush. "My father arranged a marriage for me to serve our clan's best interests."

This caught both Ino and Sakura's interest. "What!?" They shouted in unison.

"Oh my God! Who is the guy? Do we know him? Come on, Hinata! You have to tell us everything!" Ino said bursting with excitement.

Hinata was overcome with questions. The blush on her cheeks was real this time. "N-No... well...uh...y-yes... H-He is... um..."

"Do you love him?" Sakura asked.

Hinata gave a small "Eeep!" and her face exploded in color. Meanwhile, Naruto, who was in the middle of slurping down noodles, started violently coughing and spraying soup everywhere. Ino and Sakura paid no attention to Naruto and focused intently on Hinata.

Hinata, however, wasn't exactly strong under pressure and she began to swoon faintly. Ino and Sakura caught her before she fell and carried her out.

"Sorry, Naruto." Sakura said as she slung Hinata's arm over her shoulder. "We are going to take Hinata into town for some....uh... girl business. Help yourself to our ramen." She then walked off with Ino, Hinata in tow.

Naruto stared after Hinata's unconscious body. Throughout Naruto's life there had been many adjectives he would have used to describe Hinata such as quiet, shy, weird, dark, and awkward. However, in the past few days, Naruto's opinion of Hinata had begun to change. He had several new adjectives to describe Hinata such as kind, soft, and trust worthy. However, looking upon Hinata's red, unconscious face, Naruto could think of only one word to describe her.

_Cute..._

Tenchi frowned as he realized Naruto was not even touching his ramen. He seemed to be really deep in thought. "Hey Naruto! What's up with that face!"

"Father! Naruto clearly is worried about his girlfriend." Ayame said elbowing her father in the side.

"Actually...she isn't my girlfriend. She is my fiancee." Naruto smiled brightly and walked out leaving Ayame and her father with their jaws touching the ground.

Meanwhile, Hinata was just starting to regain consciousness. She looked around frantically, realizing that she wasn't with Naruto anymore.

"Finally waking up?"

Hinata sat up and tried to identify the voice. It was Ino. Suddenly everything made sense. She had fainted and Ino and Sakura had carted her off to.....

"...Um... Where a-are we?" Hinata asked. There were alot of clothes around her, but nothing seemed familiar.

Ino smirked and tossed her hair back. "We are in one of the most expensive clothing shops in town. And it just so happens that this store is quite skilled in making beautiful wedding kimonos."

Hinata gasped as Sakura walked up to her with a red and lavender wedding kimono. "I'm sure this would look beautiful on you, Hinata."

Hinata backed away from the dress as fast as she could. "N-N-No! You don't u-understand! I c-can't... uh... I m-mean... My f-father already has a dress picked out for me. It would be rude of me to wear anything else." Hinata lied.

Sakura put the kimono back and smiled. "That's fine. I almost forgot you were part of the Hyuuga clan. I bet they probably have everything already set up."

Hinata faked a laugh. "Yeah. It's almost like I don't have a choice."

Ino and Sakura laughed. "Well, I'm sure we could go get some dumplings since we skipped out on our ramen." Sakura suggested.

"That sounds great! Besides I want to hear all the details of this engagement." Ino said as she pulled Hinata out of the store and towards a dumpling stand.

Moments later, the three girls were seated at a table and eating their dumplings. Except for Hinata. Her dumplings remained untouched. Her stomach was doing cart-wheels and Hinata really didn't think she could hold any food down. She wasn't sure she could handle these intensive questions any longer.

"Come on, Hinata! You haven't told us anything about this guy! We want to know all the dirty details!" Ino said with a giggle.

Hinata blushed slightly as the image of her standing naked in front of Naruto popped into her head. "There isnt that much to tell..."

"Don't be like that, Hinata! Are you engaged to that Neji kid?" Ino asked with the common sense that only a blonde can have.

Hinata spluttered and coughed. "N-Neji is my cousin!!"

Ino smirked. "Oh, so it's a forbidden love. Don't worry, I can keep a secret." Ino said with a wink

Sakura kicked Ino in the shin. "You idiot! Hinata is not engaged to Neji! But... are you at least being married to a Hyuuga?"

"N-No... He isn't part of m-my clan..." Hinata said as her cheeks burned with color.

Both Ino and Sakura did a double-take. "Wait... I thought you had to be married to a member of the Hyuuga clan? Isn't that a rule?" Sakura said as her face contorted in thought.

Hinata smiled softly. "Normally that is the tradition. But this is a... special case."

Ino squealed with delight. "Ooooooh! Now I am even more curious! You have to tell us who this guy is! Come on!"

Sakura grabbed Hinata's left hand and examined her ring. "This really is a beautiful ring. This guy must really care for you."

Hinata blushed and pulled back her hand. She began to nervously tap her fingertips together. "D-Do you...really t-think so?"

Sakura and Ino nodded. "It's obvious. Now tell us who this guy is!" Ino whined.

"I-It's... um... N-Na...Naru..." Hinata's voice began to tremble with embarrassment. Part of her wanted to keep their engagement a secret, but Sakura and Ino's constant badgering was weakening her fortitude.

However, Sakura put two and two together and her jaw hit the floor. "No way.... Is it Naruto?"

Hinata gasped and her face turned a violent shade of crimson. Her fortitude had been completely destroyed. She abruptly stood up and ran off without saying a word.

Ino turned back to Sakura and smirked. "I'm assuming that is a yes."

"Definately." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Are we going to follow after her?" Ino asked as she stood up as well.

"Definitely. I am getting a bit curious myself." Sakura ran off with Ino right behind her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was wondering around town wondering what he could do to make Hinata happy. Jiraiya's words bounced around in his head. It was true. What had he done to make Hinata happy. She had given him a house and family and he had done nothing for her. She did seem to enjoy cooking... maybe she would like it if he cooked her a home-made dinner. But... Naruto had never made anything besides ramen in his whole life. Maybe Joe would have some ideas.

A bell rang as Naruto walked into _The Setting Sun. _"Well, hello Naruto! How are you doing? Did you enjoy the food I gave you yesterday? Joe asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah! Me and my....uh... friend made pancakes! They were really good, but they made my hands sticky."

Joe roared with laughter. "You dunce. You have to use a fork!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Fork?"

"It looks like a miniature trident. It should be in one of those packages I gave you."

"Oh...Anyways, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Naruto asked nervously. Joe seemed like a really nice guy, but no store owner had ever helped with anything before.

"Of course!" Joe replied with a big grin.

Naruto could almost feel the warmth emanating from Joe's smile. This man really seemed to care."I was planning a special dinner for my... uh... friend and I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"I have just the thing. It is a special I brought with me from France. It's called escargot"

"Sounds good. I'll take it."

"Just follow the instructions on the side of the box." Joe said as he placed a large box into a bag.

"Got it." Naruto said as he grabbed the bag from Joe.

Moments later, Naruto was back home in his giant kitchen. He was a bit disappointed when he saw Hinata wasn't home, but at least he would be able to surprise her with dinner when she got back. Naruto carefully followed each instruction on the box. He wanted this dinner to be perfect.

Suddenly, he heard a faint noise near the front door. He quickly threw open the door expecting to see Hinata. However, no one was there. The noise was coming from the heavy rain that had just started to pour down.

"Hinata..." Naruto hoped she was okay. _Quit your worrying! Hinata is a ninja! She isn't going to be bothered by a little rain! _Naruto headed towards the bathroom. The box said to leave the food in the oven for 30 minutes so Naruto figured he would shower real quick. He stripped off all his clothes and jumped into the shower, without realizing there were no towels hanging on the rack.

Moments later, Hinata stepped in through the front door. Her hair was dripping wet and it clung to her face. Her clothes were drenched. She headed upstairs in desperate need of a hot shower.

* * *

Sorry for that cliffhanger guys! And Im really sorry for posting such a short chapter. I had a whole other part in mind to add to this but im packing for Christmas break at this very moment and there will be no Internet where im going so i posted a little bit early. Anyways i promise that as soon as I get back I will post the second half of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this half and i hope everyone has a merry holiday! Please remember to review!!!


	5. Rain and Thunder

Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed the holiday break! Here is the second half of the chapter I posted a few weeks back! I am trying to keep the romance and the mature scenes balanced but if anyone feels like I take it too far or am inappropriate or maybe there aren't enough mature scenes, please leave your thoughts in a review. And im not sure if I will continue my story A New Beginning it didn't really receive a lot of support but if you fans really want me to continue it then please leave a review on it. I will probably post one more chapter to it and If there are enough reviews, I will continue it. So….. Remember to review!

* * *

Hinata stepped into her new giant, luxurious house, defeated and wet. Sakura and Ino's pestering had shaken Hinata's mentality and walking home in the heavy rain had made it even worse. She was both physically drained and mentally exhausted. She desperately needed a warm, soothing shower.

However, unbeknownst to Hinata, Naruto had just gotten out of the shower. He looked around the bathroom dreading what he just realized to be true. There were no towels in the bathroom.

_Oh well… Hinata isn't home yet so I should be able to make it to the laundry room to grab a towel. _

Naruto cautiously opened the bathroom door. The warm steam from the shower was quickly sucked through the opened door and a cold blast of air conditioning blew into the shower. The cold breathe of air glanced across Naruto's wet skin, chilling him to the bone and making him frantic to get a towel.

He burst out of the bathroom and make a break for the laundry room. He rushed past his bedroom door and as he turned the corner of the hallway he ran right into something solid. The object fell backwards onto her butt with a loud "Oof!"

Naruto gazed down at the object and gulped. There was no way this was happening! Why did Hinata have to arrive at this inopportune moment?!

Hinata, however, was slightly dazed from the fall so she didn't recognize what was in front of her for a moment. It only took her a moment to realize what had happened. A very naked Naruto had ran into her and knocked her to the ground, aligning her body so that she was on eye-level with Naruto's waistline. Hinata almost went cross-eyed staring at the appendage only inches from her face.

Hinata let out a piercing scream and fell back onto the floor, unconscious. Naruto quickly fell to her side and called out her name. However, a piece of Hinata's jacket rubbed against Naruto's bare thigh and he realized he was still quite naked. He ran into the nearby bedroom and put some dry clothes on. But at that point it didn't really matter. Naruto's naked image would forever be burned into Hinata's memory.

After he was properly dressed, Naruto ran back out to Hinata's unconscious body. He softly picked her up and carried her to her bed. While he was carrying her, Naruto realized that she was completely soaked. She needed to get out of these wet clothes or else she was going to get sick.

Naruto carefully laid her down on her bed. He blushed slightly and pulled down the zipper on her jacket. Underneath the jacket, Hinata was wearing a tight undershirt that loudly reminded Naruto of Hinata's slender curves.

Naruto placed one hand over his eyes and pulled off the undershirt. He also managed to pull off Hinata's sweatpants with one hand. However, as he threw the wet clothes into the laundry hamper, Naruto realized that the rain had soaked right through Hinata's clothes to her underwear.

Naruto gulped and his blush grew deeper. He gently flipped Hinata onto her back, trying to protect her dignity as much as possible. He avoided looking at Hinata's bare skin and instead focused on the clasp that bound Hinata's black bra together. He tried poking it, pulling it, pushing it, and yet he could still not figure out how to take it off. It puzzled him on why Hinata would go through the trouble of putting this on every day.

Naruto finally gave up and used a kunai to cut the bra off. He then pulled down Hinata's underwear and threw them into the hamper. Naruto smiled to himself. He was fairly proud that he had accomplished all this without having any indecent thoughts.

However, Naruto found that his gaze was slowly drifting along Hinata's slender back. Her skin seemed so soft and smooth. His gaze kept drifting all the way down to Hinata's bare butt.

Naruto quickly shook his head and threw a blanket over the top of Hinata, trying to the image out of his mind. But the more he tried to resist thinking about it, the more it wormed itself into his thoughts. Naruto reluctantly found himself remembering when Hinata was dancing naked at the water. He remembered seeing her developing chest when she dropped her towel the other day. He remembered staring at her…

DING!

The alarm on the oven quickly snapped Naruto back to reality and he rushed downstairs to save his burning dinner.

Naruto pulled out the tray of foul-smelling, slimy _escargot. _Naruto pulled out a clump of what felt like solid snot and put it into his mouth. He immediately spat the clump out and ran over to the sink to rinse the foul flavor out of his mouth.

"That was disgusting!" Naruto yelled as he silently cursed Joe for suggesting that he actually eat that crap. Naruto grabbed the tray and threw it and all its contents into the garbage.

Meanwhile, Hinata had begun to stir. She sat up in her bed, wondering how she got into her room. Her face exploded in color when she remembered what she had seen right before passing out. Naruto was one well-toned guy. His muscles were very well defined and just thinking about them made Hinata light-headed. Hinata shuddered slightly and hugged herself. She had seen Naruto naked….. Hinata almost felt like giggling.

Suddenly, Hinata realized she had no shirt on. She lifted the blanket off herself to check. _My god! Why am I naked? _Hinata jumped out of bed and ran into her closet to put some clothes on. Had Naruto completely undressed her after she passed out? Why would he do something like that?

Suddenly, there was a spark of excitement inside Hinata. _Wait… If he undressed me… then maybe that means he likes seeing me naked… Does that mean he likes me? _

Hinata sat back down on the bed and rubbed her head. What did this mean? Yeah… They were getting married, but did Naruto actually like her? What did she mean to him?

There was a soft knock on the door and Hinata gasped silently. She quickly straightened her hair and walked over to open the door.

"Naruto? You know… you don't need to knock. This is your room, too." Hinata said with a smile. Her previous thoughts were forgotten when she saw his smiling face.

"Sorry. I guess I am still not used to the whole "marriage" thing yet." Naruto said sheepishly. There was an awkward moment of silence as both of them blushed and stared at their toes.

Hinata bent over and picked up her discarded black bra which had been cleanly cut in two. Hinata held up the two halves to Naruto and he burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't figure out how to get it off."

Hinata giggled. "I guess I will have to show you sometime." Hinata blushed a deep crimson as soon as she realized what she had just said. _Am I flirting?_

Naruto blushed and resisted the urge to look at Hinata's chest. He gazed over Hinata's body and gulped. She was wearing a tight, purple t-shirt and some baggy pajama bottoms. For the second time today, the word _cute_ formed in his mind.

Hinata felt Naruto's gaze sweep over her body and her cheeks burned with color. "S-So… Um… why did you u-undress me?" Hinata mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Naruto.

"Well…You were soaked to the bone…and… uh… I… I didn't want you to get sick."

Hinata was both relieved and disappointed at the same time. She was glad he had undressed her only because he was concerned for her health, but at the same time… She almost wanted to believe that he had undressed her because he was attracted to her body.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a horrendous crack of thunder. Hinata jumped into Naruto's arms with a loud scream.

"Are you afraid of lightening, Hinata?" Naruto asked with a slight grin.

Hinata blushed. N-No! It's just…"

There was another flash of light and a following thunder crack. Hinata tensed in Naruto's arms and buried her head into his shoulder.

Naruto gazed down at the quivering girl in his arms and chuckled. "You're cute." _Wait… did I say that out loud? Oh crap…_

Hinata smiled slightly and held herself closer to Naruto. The warmth emanating off him was intoxicating. Naruto's faint heartbeat was like a lullaby to Hinata. Her eyelids felt heavy… after all, it had been a very long day…

There was another crack of thunder and Hinata became a quivering mess once again. Naruto tightened his grip on Hinata. Her body was so soft…

The tighter Naruto squeezed, the tighter Hinata pressed her body against his. It was almost as if they were taking up the same space, their two hearts beating as one. Both were completely mesmerized by the other.

Hinata pulled her head out of Naruto's shoulder and gazed up into his eyes. The only sound in the room was the soft pitter-patter of rain against the window. Time stood still for the young couple as they lost themselves in each other's eyes.

Their faces seemed to unconsciously move closer together until their lips were not even an inch apart…

There was a loud thunder crack and both Naruto and Hinata turned away with color in their cheeks.

Hinata broke the awkward silence with a long yawn. Naruto, who made the mistake of watching Hinata yawn, started yawning too.

"It is getting pretty late. Should we be going to bed?" Naruto mumbled through a yawn.

Hinata giggled and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "Not yet. I don't think I will be able to go to sleep until the… t-thunder stops."

Naruto laughed and sat down in the middle of Hinata's giant bed. Hinata crawled over and sat right next to Naruto. Naruto spread his legs a bit so Hinata could crawl between them and sat with her back against his chest. Naruto then wrapped his arms around Hinata's neck and intertwined his legs with hers.

Hinata was overwhelmed with warmth and a sense of security. She felt completely enveloped in Naruto's presence. The outside world fell from Hinata's mind and her only thoughts were on Naruto's deep blue eyes. It wasn't long before she was quietly snoring in Naruto's arms.

Naruto gently place her under the blankets and affectionately tucked her in. He then stepped over to his make-shift bed on the floor. He wrapped himself under his thin blankets and dozed off.

All was quiet in the enormous house. The rain had begun to let up and the thunder had stopped. Suddenly, Hinata began to stir in her sleep. She sat straight up in bed and looked around the room. She turned over to the edge of her bed and smiled when she saw Naruto's sleeping face. Hinata got out of her giant, cozy bed and crept over to where Naruto was sleeping. She gently lifted up his blankets and crawled beneath them. She inched her body slowly towards Naruto. She placed her head upon his chest and listened to the faint pulsing of Naruto's heart.

It was the most relaxing sound Hinata had ever heard. The smooth beat was more effective than any lullaby and Hinata soon fell asleep on top of Naruto.

* * *

ARG! Im sorry for making this chapter so short! But I just have to end it here so I can keep my idea for the next chapter working smoothly. Please remember to review! This story already has as much support as Sunflowers! Please support this story as it makes its way to become the best NaruHina fanfic of all time!

(That may be a bit too ambitious, but who can blame me?)


	6. The Announcement

**Hey guys! Sorry this took soooo long. I am trying to balance my SATs and applications and entrance essays for college. I may be slow to post for a little longer… Anyways I would like to clarify a few things before the chapter starts: this will NOT become a harem! EVER!!!!!!!!! I might write a harem if you guys want me to but this story will not include any threesomes or harems! I promise! Another thing is I am planning to keep Hiashi the way he is. He has always seemed like a strong but silent type. I don't think he is abusive but he just doesn't know how to show his feelings. I mean he killed a man who was trying to kidnap his daughter and then was willing to sacrifice his life to protect the clan. So the feelings are there……somewhere. And I have no intention on putting Sasuke in this story. It's not that I dislike Sasuke or anything; it's just that I do keep up with the manga and I don't see the salvation or redemption of Sasuke working out. I just can't see how it could happen and still keep the character's personalities intact. Oh well I guess that is a job for the SasuXSaku fans. Also I have received some mixed support on Sakura's personality. Honestly, she is the hardest character to write out for me. I never know whether to make her a total bitch or to make her seem like she likes Naruto. I end up just making her bipolar, but please leave some opinions on how you think I should handle Sakura. I think that if Sakura ended up liking Naruto it could lead to some interesting NaruHina moments! Also I am really not sure how to incorporate the time skip into my story I don't want to separate them for so long! If you have an idea please let me know! Lastly, PLEASE remember to review! I can't stress enough how important reviews are! Anyways, on to the new chapter!**

* * *

Hinata awoke to the streaming sunlight beaming down through her window. She kept her eyes closed as she nuzzled her cheek against the incredibly firm, but soft object beneath her. The object sighed beneath her and Hinata quickly sat up with a hot blush on her cheeks. She looked up at Naruto's peaceful face with a soft smile. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Naruto moaned softly and began to stir. When his eyes opened, Hinata was already back in her own bed and Naruto was left to wonder why his chest felt so warm.

_That was close!_ Hinata thought as she pulled the covers over her face and pretended to be asleep. She listened intently as Naruto got out of his bed. She steadied her breathing and relaxed her face making sure it looked like she was still sleeping. However, her heart skipped a beat as her covers were suddenly pulled down to her neck.

Naruto smiled to himself as he gazed upon Hinata's sleeping face. He was fascinated by how soft Hinata's skin looked. Her face just looked so… inviting. Her lips were slightly parted and Naruto spent several minutes just listening to the faint sounds of air entering and leaving Hinata's mouth. His gaze then drifted to her lavender hair. Her hair almost seemed to shine and Naruto knew that if he lowered his face, his nose would be tickled by the soft scent of flowers. Naruto reached over and curled a stray stand of hair around Hinata's ear.

Even through closed eyes, Hinata could feel Naruto's intense stare. She had to focus her entire mind on keeping her face and breathing calm. However, she couldn't stop a pink blush from creeping across her face. Hinata's heart leaped out of her chest when Naruto suddenly brushed her hair behind her ear. She wasn't sure how much longer she could pretend to be asleep. Just what was Naruto thinking?!

Thankfully there was a loud knock at the front door and Naruto left to go answer it. Hinata sat up and threw her face into her hands. She could still feel the heat from Naruto's hand on her cheek. Hinata placed a hand on her chest and felt her racing heart. _Why was he being so intimate? _

"Hinata! Your father is here." Naruto said from the doorway of their room. Hiashi was standing right behind him.

Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin and quickly pulled the covers over her slightly revealing nightgown. "Um…H-Hello, Father."

Hiashi eyed the makeshift bed on the floor and a vein pulsed out of his forehead. "What is this?!" Hiashi said quietly, pointing to Naruto's bed.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I thought it was a little… improper to be sleeping in the same bed-"

"Preposterous." Hiashi interrupted with a cold, stern voice. Hinata and Naruto both shared an audible gulp.

"You two are _engaged_. And you must uphold the image of an _engaged_ couple. And I do believe it is customary for a soon-to-be married couple to share a bed!" Hiashi's voice grew louder with each syllable. "What if someone else had seen this? It would throw your whole marriage into question! And that would bring the Hyuuga clan's integrity into question! Is that what you want, Hinata?"

"N-No…" Hinata mumbled with downcast eyes.

"Then you two are to share a bed from this point forward. Do I make myself clear?"

Naruto felt a sense of defiance swell up within him, but as he gazed over at Hinata the feeling instantly evaporated. He could see the respect Hinata had for her father. It would probably hurt her even more to see him get in a fight with her father. Naruto sighed. "Yes, sir."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to his future son-in-law. It appalled Hiashi to see that Naruto was still in his normal clothes. "Naruto? Since you are going to be sleeping next to my daughter from now on I think it would be polite of you not to sleep in the same outfit you train in. I simply cannot even fathom the smell."

Naruto's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He was so used to sleeping alone that he never even thought about how his clothes smelt. Hinata, however, secretly enjoyed Naruto's scent. It smelled like fresh dirt and ramen. But once in a while, the smell was a little overwhelming…

"However, I do have a legitimate reason for visiting you so early in the morning." Hiashi said folding his arms into his sleeves. "Today is the day we present your marriage to the entire Hyuuga clan."

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth as an audible gasp escaped from her lips while Naruto gulped meagerly. "T-That's t-t-today?!" Hinata stammered

"Yes. It has to be today. Several head clansmen have been asking about the purpose of this house and its new development. It's time we announce this "marriage" to the public. The entire Hyuuga clan and other clan leaders need to believe that this marriage is legitimate. And in order for that to work, you two will have to convince everyone that you are deeply in love."

Hinata and Naruto blushed and averted their eyes from each other. "But what about our friends?"

Hiashi shook his head. "This meeting is just with the Hyuuga clan and some other clan officials. When and how you tell your friends is up to you."

Hinata sighed with relief. Pretending to be in love with Naruto in front of her entire clan was bad enough, but at least she wouldn't have to do it in front of her teammates.

"The meeting will start very soon. You two need to be ready ten minutes ago. Get moving. Naruto, you can shower here. Talk with Neji to get your proper clothing. Hinata will come with me to get ready at the main complex."

Hinata quickly threw on a jacket and followed her father out the door and to the Hyuuga complex. Naruto meanwhile headed for the shower.

As he took his clothes off, Hiashi's earlier comment swirled around his head. He put his undershirt to his nose and sniffed. It's a good thing he was in the bathroom because Naruto felt like he was about to redecorate the walls. When was the last time he washed that thing?

Naruto shrugged, threw the shirt into a hamper, and got into the shower.

Thirty minutes later, Naruto stepped out of the warm bathroom with a towel strapped around his waist. Since today was a very special day he had made sure to wash extra hard in every nook and cranny. He would have to work extremely hard not to ruin today for Hinata and her family. After all, they would become his family very soon….

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the front door and Naruto went running to answer with his towel dangling dangerously around his waist.

"Yes?" Naruto said swinging the door open. Neji was standing outside with a black set of robes in his hand. Neji's face erupted in color as his eyes fell on Naruto's bare torso.

"N-Naruto?! What are you doing answering the door while dressed like that? Here! Put these on!" Neji yelled thrusting the outfit into Naruto's chest.

Naruto smiled brightly and reached up to grab the robes. However, in doing so he removed the hand that was holding the towel up. The towel slowly untangled and began to slip down Naruto's waist.

Meanwhile, Neji, being quite the observant one, noticed Naruto's drooping towel and with ninja reflexes, quickly reached inside, grabbed the door knob, and slammed the door shut sparing him from being witness to Little Naruto.

Once the door was safely shut, Neji sighed deeply. "I truly do feel for you, Hinata. I simply will never understand how that boy can perform an intricate move like the Rasengan, but fail to grasp how to tie his towel around his waist."

Several minutes later, Naruto emerged from the house wearing the black robes Neji had given him. Naruto thought he looked pretty dashing in them, but his smile quickly faded when he saw Neji's frown.

"This is a very serious matter, Naruto! You have to convince every person at the meeting that you and Hinata are in love! And just making googly eyes with her isn't going to cut it. At this meeting you will also have to act like a proper gentleman worthy of entering the Hyuuga family. The best thing you could do is to just sit down, don't move, and let Hinata and Hiashi do all the talking. But I doubt you know how to sit like a noble."

Naruto shrugged. "It's just sitting down. How hard could it be?"

Neji laughed. "This is coming from the kid who mastered the Rasengan in three days. Let's see how long it takes you to master sitting down."

Ten minutes later, Neji and Naruto were in a large, empty room with several dozen round tables and chairs. Naruto was amazed. One hundred people could easily fit into this room. And at the very front of the room, there were two pillows rested upon a large platform that sat several feet above the ground. It looked much like a stage and Naruto could guess just who was going to occupy the two pillow-seats. Naruto gulped. He hadn't realized that he was going to be on display in front of hundreds of people.

Neji walked Naruto up to the platform and gestured to the pillow on the right. "Please, have a seat."

Naruto sat firmly on his butt and crossed his legs.

"Wrong." Neji smirked.

"What? How is this wrong?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"That is not how a noble is supposed to sit. Watch, I'll demonstrate." Neji walked over to the pillow beside Naruto and sat down with his knees bent so that the only part of him touching the ground was his shins and the tops of his feet. "Now you try."

Naruto sat up and bent his legs just like Neji's, but when he tried to sit back down on them they buckled and he fell on his side. "How are you doing that?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit on his calves again.

"Discipline." Neji said calmly. "Ignore the pain in your legs. It will go away eventually."

Naruto took a deep breatfh and sat down on top of his bent legs. Pain flooded through his shins and feet, but Naruto ignored them and focused his mind on sitting perfectly still. "H-Hey, Neji! I think I'm getting it!"

"Wrong!" Neji shouted causing Naruto to fall over again. "Your back must be straight. Your hands must be unclenched and laid on your lap. And your face must be calm and emotionless."

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was sitting like a true noble.

"Good, Naruto. Now just hold that position for the next hour or so." Neji said as he got up and ran out of the room.

_This is impossible! _Naruto thought, completely alone in the giant conference room. _How am I going to sit here like this for a whole hour?! Focus, Naruto! You have to do this for Hinata! Just…. Don't move!_

"H-Hello, Naruto…" A timid voice called out behind Naruto. Naruto turned his head and found himself staring at a transformed Hinata. Her hair was done up in two tightly curled buns and there was traces of make-up on her face. She was dressed in a long, flowing pink kimono. There was a light pink blush on her cheeks, but her eyes almost seemed to sparkle as she gazed at her fiancée. She was absolutely…. stunning.

"H-Hinata… You look… different." Naruto said. Naruto kicked himself mentally. _Different? Smooth, Naruto. I'm such an idiot!_

However, Hinata giggled and her blush grew darker. "Thank you, Naruto. You look pretty different y-yourself."

Naruto smiled broadly. "This robe is probably worth more money than my entire apartment!" Both Naruto and Hinata laughed. It was going to be a very awkward day and the laughing felt really good. Hiashi stepped out from behind Hinata and the laughing ceased. "It is time to get into position. The clan leaders should be here very soon." Hiashi said in a strict tone. Hinata immediately walked over and sat next to Naruto.

_Amazing… _Naruto thought as he watched Hinata flawlessly sit in the position he had just spent twenty minutes getting into. _She really is quite flexible….and that kimono is so pretty… She looks so… _Naruto shook his head. This really wasn't the time for those kinds of thoughts.

Naruto closed his eyes and wiped all emotion from his face. A sweat drop flew from his brow as he focused his mind on one thing. _Don't move! Don't move! Don't move! Don't move!_

Hiashi nodded to Neji. It was time to let the guests in. Hopefully, Naruto and Hinata could pull this off.

Minutes later, the meeting room was filled with dozens of Hyuuga clan officials and several other leaders from various clans. Each person had their eyes fixed upon the young couple in front of them. Most everyone was talking amongst themselves on why this couple was wearing sacred clothing. Hiashi, who was standing in front of Naruto and Hinata, held up a hand and the room grew quiet.

"Now I am sure many of you have questions on why we are here." Hiashi began in a booming voice. "Unfortunately, based upon the intimate nature of this occasion, the amount of information I can give is limited. Simply put, we are here to acknowledge the marital binding of my daughter to this young man. Hiashi said as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

There was a loud outburst in the crowd. One elderly Hyuuga clan official, however, stood up from his chair. "Hiashi, this is preposterous! Do you have any idea what that boy carries inside-"

"That is enough!" Hiashi shouted, cutting off the elderly man and the entire chattering crowd.

Another man stood up, however, this one was slightly younger. "He has a point, Hiashi. When Hinata comes of age she will eventually inherit control over the Hyuuga clan. Her husband will also gain power over the clan. As such, it is customary for an heiress to choose a prestigious and powerful husband. This boy is an outsider. What right does he have to govern us?"

Hiashi nodded. "I can see your point. However, none of this is relevant. I am not doing this for the clan. I am doing this for my daughter. I cannot force her into an arranged marriage when she is already in love with another man."

Everyone looked to Hinata. There were several whispers around the room and Hinata's cheeks burned scarlet. She took a deep breath and stood up. "It's true. I am completely in love with the boy beside me. I have chosen him to be my husband and he has chosen me to be his wife. I will do whatever is necessary to validate this marriage."

Hiashi smiled. He was impressed by his daughter's boldness. She really seemed to convince a good portion of the crowd. Unbeknownst to Hiashi, Hinata had spoken the truth. Her words had come directly from the most intricate levels of her soul.

Naruto, however, heard none of it. His eyes were closed, but his face remained calm. All of his energy was being focused into one thought. _Don't move! Don't move! Don't move! _

BZZZ! Naruto flinched as a fly flew around his ear. His concentration slipped and Naruto felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead. Naruto quickly regained his composure and tried to ignore the fly buzzing around his head. However, the fly had different plans. It flew right into Naruto's ear, tickling his inner ear and also deafening him with vociferous buzzing.

Naruto's hand quickly flew up to his ear, but the fly flew away with ease. Even with Naruto's ninja reflexes, he could not catch the dastardly fly that seemed to be able to predict his every move. Naruto opened his eyes a crack, noticing that Hiashi was shouting something at the crowd of clansmen and Hinata had just stood up and was also shouting something.

Naruto quickly spotted the fly. Its black body was easily visible when contrasted with the pink fabric it had just landed on. Naruto slowly raised his hand and prepared to stick. _Stupid fly! You aren't getting away from me this time! _

SMACK!

The conference room was filled by an eerie quiet as everyone turned their gaze to Naruto. Triumph was boldly written across his face. His hand was outstretched and placed palm first on pink fabric. Naruto had just slapped Hinata's butt in front of the entire Hyuuga clan.

Naruto pulled back his hand and frowned as he realized the fly was nowhere to be seen. His gaze drifted back to the crowd and he suddenly realized everyone was staring at him. He looked at his outstretched hand and gasped. He looked Hinata's butt and then back at his hand. _Uh oh…._

There were several hoots and whistles from the younger clansmen, but the majority of the officials just stared in shock. Hinata's face exploded in color and it was all she could do just to stay conscious.

Hiashi practically popped a blood vessel. Just what the hell was that idiot thinking!? Hiashi took a deep breath. This really wasn't the time to get angry. At least it seemed to convince some of the crowd of their marriage.

Hiashi smiled weakly. "As you can see, these two are deeply in love and it would be dishonorable to refute their marriage. But I do believe my daughter has made her point. There is no reason for her and her husband to remain here. Neji, please take them back to their home."

Neji tapped Naruto on the shoulder and together they half-dragged the catatonic Hinata all the way back to their house.

Hiashi smiled to himself. _Maybe those two are more suited for each other than I thought…_

"Do I need to remind you, Hiashi, that an heiress's husband must come from a high-ranking family?" A chubby, non-Hyuuga official said. "Perhaps my son would be a better choice than this-"

"Quiet, Asuka Kenji." Hiashi interrupted. "I can assure you Naruto comes from a very high ranking family. Quite possibly the highest ranking family in the village. But frankly, that is none of your business. I have already told you what my daughter thinks of your son."

Asuka slammed his fist on the table, got up from his chair, and left the room. _Damn him! How dare he make a fool of my son! He has no idea who he is messing with! A Kenji ALWAYS gets what he wants!_

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were back in their house. Naruto was waiting outside the door of their room while Hinata got dressed.

"That didn't go so bad. Don't you think, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he stepped out of his robes and into his pants.

_Not so bad? Slapping my butt in front of a hundred people is your idea of "not so bad"? I would hate to see your definition of a bad day! _"Um… Y-Yeah… I really think some of them believed us." Hinata stepped out of her kimono and onto the soft carpet. She was completely naked as she had decided not to wear anything under her kimono.

Hinata half-expected Naruto to forget that she was in here and to come stumbling upon her nude body, but none of that happened. Hinata was able to slip on her underwear and regular clothes without embarrassing herself. She went over to the door and opened it, allowing Naruto to come in with his black robes in hand.

"So… are these ours now?" Naruto asked pointing to the robes and kimono.

Hinata nodded. "Uh huh. They are very special garments. This is the kimono my mother was wearing when she married my father. And those are the robes he proposed in."

Naruto gulped. "I had better make sure nothing happens to them then."

Hinata giggled. "Yup. My father would probably kill you for real if you ever damaged those robes."

After the laughter died down there was an awkward moment of silence as Hinata hung up the clothes in their closet. She turned back to Naruto and smiled brightly.

"So, Naruto? We still have most of the day to ourselves. Is there anything you would like to do?"

Naruto's eye twinkled as an idea popped into his head. The idea sprang from something Jiraiya had said a few days ago. "Let's go out. And not like to Ichiraku's, but a real restaurant. Someplace fancy. Just like a real date."

_A d-date? With N-Naruto? _Hinata's face slowly turned back. The world started spinning and Hinata quickly passed out.

* * *

**There! I tried to make this chapter longer than normal since I haven't posted in a while. And as you may of noticed…No nudity in this chapter! Just a slight ass grab. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Also some people have been trying to leave their email in a review…. Just so you guys know, Fanfiction blocks all emails and words ending with a dot com. So try to be sneaky when writing your email address. Also if you have any ideas on how to incorporate the time skip let me know. My only good idea so far is for Naruto to bring Hinata along for his journey. Not sure how that would work though… Anyways my SATs are over so I should be able to post soon. And hey… maybe if there are a lot of reviews I might post sooner… You never know!**


	7. Room for one more?

Hey guys! It seems you all really enjoyed the last chapter so I will try to keep that momentum going! However, some of your reviews have left me thinking…. Should I put a lemon (sex scene) in this story? My thoughts were to end a chapter with things starting to heat up but nothing too mature. (I'd like to keep the rating a T if possible.) Then start the next chapter with some alluding pillow talk. Then I would post the entire nights actions in a completely different m rated oneshot story. That way the people who don't want a lemon don't have to read it and they still keep up with everything that's happening. And the people who do want to read a lemon can just read the oneshot chapter before reading the next chapter. It's a pretty good idea but its up to you guys to decide. Please leave a formal vote not just some wishy-washy-summary. I need solid opinions. Ill tally up the votes chapter by chapter and when I get to where I want the sex scene to be ill do whatever the majority says. Anyways you guys really seemed to enjoy the *** grabbing scene last chapter. I have been trying to break away from the nudity scenes as I feel they are getting repetitive. I'll try to keep thinking of new ideas to embarrass Naruto and Hinata. And on with the new chapter!

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes slowly and found herself staring into twin pools of cerulean. She felt the heat flood into her face, but she ignored the pressing desire to faint. Naruto's face was only inches from her own. Her lips puckered on instinct and she half-expected him to kiss her. However, Naruto's lips molded into a big smile and his beautiful eyes twinkled with joy.

"You're finally up!" Naruto said pulling his face back to a normal sitting position. Hinata was lying on top of her bed with Naruto sitting right beside her.

Hinata sighed. "I-I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay!" Naruto said, standing up from bed. "We don't have to go out to dinner if you aren't feeling well."

Hinata bolted from the bed. "It's not that! It's just…. I… got kinda excited about going on a date with you…." Hinata mumbled as her face broke out in a crimson blush.

Naruto grinned. "That's good. Do you want to go now?"

Hinata felt her heart jump up into her throat. "Um… n-now?"

Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the house. They walked towards the center of the village, still hand in hand. Hinata's gaze drifted down to their conjoined hands. Naruto's hand was surprisingly smooth, but it still maintained a masculine firmness. His fingers were long and they wrapped around Hinata's entire hand enveloping it in comforting warmth.

Hinata suddenly realized that people were staring at her. Groups of people were whispering to each other and pointing at Naruto and her. However, it was the look on their faces that scared Hinata. Disgust was clearly written across their faces, but when their gaze turned to Naruto, their expressions twisted into hatred.

"…that girl? What is she doing… that _thing?_" Bits of a hushed whisper made their way to Hinata's ear. She looked up and towards the direction of the voice. She hadn't heard the entire conversation, but the look on the person's face said it all.

Hinata felt Naruto's grip tighten and she squeezed back reassuringly. Did Naruto do something to anger these people? She watched his face as they continued to walk towards the center of the village. Naruto's facial expression never faltered. He stared straight ahead never glancing at the crowds gathering beside him. It was like he couldn't hear the whispered voices or hateful looks. Hinata's heart sunk. Was he hiding something from her?

Naruto noticed Hinata's gaze and he gave her a big smile, but Hinata wasn't fooled. She knew that kind of smile very well. It was the kind of smile he wears when he is trying to avoid showing pain. She used to wear that smile a lot back when she was still training under her father.

"Naruto…"

"So where do you want to eat, Hinata" Naruto asked still wearing his false smile. It hurt Hinata to see that smile. Naruto's usual smile was so bright and filled with warmth. Hinata promised herself that she would do whatever it took to bring back Naruto's real smile!

"There is a nice seafood restaurant not far from here. Let's go there!" Hinata said taking the initiative. Minutes later they were standing outside a large restaurant titled _Ocean Mist_. There was an elderly man in a tuxedo standing next to the entrance.

"Good evening madam; how many?" The man asked in a very polite and monotone voice.

"Two, please!" Hinata exclaimed as she linked her arm through Naruto's and pulled him closer to her body.

The man raised his eyebrow as he stared at Naruto's face. His nose turned up and his mouth curled into a frown. "I am sorry, madam. We are full." The man said in the same monotone voice.

"What? But there is a table right there!" Hinata pointed inside at a clearly empty table. There were even several empty tables behind it.

"We are full." The man repeated firmly.

"B-But…" Hinata said, her resolve deflating rapidly.

"Come on, Hinata. Let's just go." Naruto said as he unlinked his arm from Hinata and walked away from the restaurant. Hinata gave one last pleading look at the man and then followed after Naruto.

"Um… There is a really fancy soup place just around the corner." Hinata said. It seemed more like a question than a statement.

Naruto gave her a weak smile. "That sounds good."

As they started walking Hinata looked down at Naruto's empty hand. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab it and hold it firmly in her own grasp. But the look on Naruto's face stilled her hand and she walked solemnly next to Naruto until they were at the entrance of the soup restaurant. They walked in and stopped at a stand with another elderly man standing behind it.

"Two, please!" Hinata said louder than necessary trying to focus the man's attention to herself instead of Naruto. However, Naruto was not easy to overlook. One cannot wear bright orange clothes and then expect to pass by unnoticed.

"Hold on! We won't serve someone like _him _here." The man said as his nose clenched as if he had just sniffed a pile of steaming dog crap.

"Someone like _him_?! Just what is wrong with someone like _him_?" Hinata yelled incredulously. "Just what did he do wrong?

The old man scoffed. "You don't know? Just how old are you, missy?"

"W-What's that supposed to mean….?"

"Let's just get out of here, Hinata." Naruto interrupted. "We can just go eat at Ichiraku's." Naruto started walking off without giving Hinata a chance to reply. Hinata frowned and chased after her fiancée.

Moments later, they were both seated at Ichiraku's in total silence. After setting two hot bowls of ramen on the counter, Tenchi and Ayame stared expectantly at the young couple and a light blush could be seen on both of their faces. However, as neither Naruto nor Hinata touched their ramen, Tenchi and Ayame's smiles turned into frowns.

"What's the matter, Naruto? Usually, you'll have wolfed down three helpings by now!" Tenchi said with a cheerful smile.

"I… uh... didn't get a lot of sleep." Naruto lied faking a smile.

Both Tenchi and Ayame blushed deeply and Ayame started giggling furiously. "So you two are up to that kind of stuff already?" Tenchi said holding back a grin.

Both Naruto and Hinata erupted in crimson blushes. They both fixed their gaze upon the counter, neither one daring to look at the other.

"T-That's n-not what I…" Naruto mumbled without looking up.

"This is unacceptable!" Someone yelled from outside the ramen stand. Naruto and Hinata turned to see who had spoken. It was a young girl with long black hair and white eyes. Naruto didn't recognize her, but Hinata must have because she let out a very audible gasp.

"Hanabi?" Hinata exclaimed in shock. Her younger sister rarely left the Hyuuga clan complex. Just what was she doing out here?

Hanabi strode into the tiny shop and sat right next to Naruto looking him straight in the eye. Her expression was definitely not one of joy.

"Um… hi?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"This is my younger sister, Hanabi. Hanabi, this is Naruto." Hinata suddenly became very uncomfortable. To say that she got along with her younger sister would be a minor exaggeration.

"I know everything, Hinata. Father explained it all to me. You two are about to be wed! I cannot allow that! This man is a degenerate!"

Naruto frowned and his brow furrowed. "Um… A degen-what?"

Hanabi shook her head, ignoring Naruto's stupidity. "How can you be engaged to a man like _him_?"

Hinata's patience had already been stretched thin by the day's earlier events. Hanabi's crass remark was the last thing Hinata could tolerate and she felt the anger boil up inside of her.

"How dare you?! You have no idea who he is! Naruto is the bravest and strongest man I know! I consider myself lucky to be engaged to a man like him!" Hinata said with her voice barely above a yell.

Hanabi was speechless. She had seen her sister go through some very rough times with both their father and with Neji, but never once did she see her sister take such a firm stance on something. Who is this Naruto and how was he able to instill such courage into Hinata? This was not what Hanabi had expected….

"This changes things…." Hanabi said looking at her sister through new eyes. "Father tells me that you two are currently living at a new mansion he built just for the two of you. I am going to live there from now on. This way I can inspect this "husband" you are so dedicated to." Hanabi smiled towards Naruto.

Naruto shivered. There was something wrong with the way Hanabi smiled at him. It was one of those smiles Sakura would get right before she beat the crap out of him. Hinata's younger sister living with them? Something about this made Naruto's stomach shudder. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry anymore.

Hanabi stood up. "I am going to go pack my things. Meet me at the house in thirty minutes." Hanabi turned swiftly and strode out of the ramen stand.

Hinata sighed. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I'll tell Father that she can't live with us."

Naruto grinned and Hinata was surprised that his usual smile was back. "It's okay, Hinata. She is so energetic and loud. She is like the opposite of you! It's pretty cute!" Naruto laughed.

Hinata smiled weakly. "Ever since we were young she has always seen me as a rival. Everything is like a contest to her.…And she usually wins."

_Just like me and Sasuke… _Naruto thought with a warm smile. Maybe living with Hanabi wouldn't be so bad after all.

The sun was just beginning to set and darkness began to engulf the village as Naruto and Hinata started walking back to their house. They got there pretty quickly so they still had a few minutes before Hanabi would arrive. They spent the few minutes they had cleaning up the kitchen and their room. Hinata ruffled up her bed so it looked like two people had been sleeping in it. They had just barely finished when the doorbell rang. When Naruto opened the door, Hanabi stepped in with just one small bag.

"That's all you're bringing?" Naruto asked pointing to her measly bag. Hanabi raised her eyebrow and looked at him as if that were the stupidest question she had ever heard. "Of course not, idiot. One of the clan's servants will bring over the rest of my belongings tomorrow."

"A servant? You can't carry your own stuff? How heavy could it possibly be?" Naruto said. A vein twitched on Hanabi's forehead and she reached out and flicked Naruto on the nose. Naruto blinked in surprise. Then he knocked the top of her head in retaliation.

"You can't hit a girl!" Hanabi shouted as she rubbed the top of her head.

Naruto smirked. "I'll let you know if I see one!" Hanabi gritted her teeth and kicked Naruto in the shin.

Hinata giggled. They were already quarreling just like regular siblings. But it would probably be best if she separated them before things got too out of hand. She walked over and firmly placed herself between them with her hands outstretched. "Enough, guys. Hanabi, why don't you go and take a shower? Naruto, why don't you go and cook something for us to eat?"

"Fine." Naruto and Hanabi grumbled in unison. Naruto slouched into the kitchen while Hinata lead Hanabi to the bathroom.

Moments later, Hanabi was standing underneath the showerhead letting the cold water drizzle over her naked body. How dare that Naruto lay a hand on her! No one had ever hit her before outside of training! That boy made her blood boil! Just who did he think he was!

Hanabi's teeth started chattering and she decided it was time to get out. She turned the water off and hopped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her dripping body and looked down at her clothes. She hadn't bothered to bring any pajamas and the clothes she was wearing were dirty. Maybe Hinata had something small she could borrow…

Meanwhile, Naruto was filling a large pot with hot water. _Wait…. We just ate at Ichiraku's! Why am I cooking another meal? This is stupid… _Naruto emptied the pot and put it back where it belonged. He then decided to go to his room and check on Hinata.

He walked upstairs and as he turned the corner he heard a door open. He turned to see a very wet Hanabi dressed in only a towel. A blush swept across his cheeks and he turned his gaze towards the floor.

Hanabi turned her head and saw Naruto. Anger flooded into her and she stormed over to him. "You dirty pervert! You were coming up here to spy on me in the shower!"

Naruto choked. "W-What?!"

"You're sick!" Hanabi shouted as she slammed her palms into Naruto's chest. The sudden weight surprised Naruto and his footing slipped. However, as Naruto lost his balance and began to fall backwards, one of his flailing arms managed to grab Hanabi's arm and she came tumbling down with him.

Her body fell directly on top of his and, much to Naruto's horror, her face landed on his and their lips crushed together.

Hanabi's pulse skyrocketed and lightning struck all across her skin. She was surprised by the accidental kiss, but her pleasure only increased as she pressed her nude body into Naruto's. She suddenly found that her mouth was responding to Naruto's agape mouth, moving to meet his lips perfectly. She was actually kissing him! Why did this feel so good and what was this powerful emotion she was feeling?

Naruto, however, was frozen in shock. His first kiss was with Sasuke and even though this kiss was also by accident… it felt completely different… Suddenly Naruto's lips felt cold and he looked up to see that Hanabi had stood back up. Except her towel had not come with her….

Naruto was stunned as he stared at Hanabi's naked figure. He could not help but compare to Hinata's. She was much more slender, but her breasts were slightly smaller. Hanabi was only twelve but it was very clear that she was an early bloomer.

Hanabi smiled seductively. "You know… if a proper lady is seen naked by a man she is required to marry that man."

Naruto gulped. How was this happening again!? What did he do to deserve this? "B-B-But… I… uh… I-I am already e-engaged to Hinata!" Naruto said, his voice trembling.

Hanabi giggled and threw herself on top of him in a bone-crushing hug. "It's okay! I'm sure my sister knows how to share!

Naruto sighed as he tried to pry Hanabi off him. This was not going to end well….

* * *

How was that guys? Worth the wait? I know Hanabi may seem a little OC but I don't really care! She doesn't really have a definite personality in the anime so I get to make it up! And I don't care how old she really is in the anime! Hinata is fourteen and Hanabi is twelve! And once again, this will NOT become a harem! But I do plan to make Hanabi a bit of an awkward pervert. It seems like it could lead to some hilarious situations! Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Goodnight Kiss

**Hey guys! I am glad to say that school is over! And that means I have plenty of time to post more chapters! After this chapter I will probably take some time and post a few chapters on Sunflowers. I have gotten some mixed reviews on my addition of Hanabi. Sadly… I don't really care. Hanabi will stay a part of this story for a while and her character will pretty much stay the same. Personally I think she makes great opportunities for mature humor and romantic moments between Naruto and Hinata. I have made up mind concerning the sex scene. I will end a chapter on Love Hinata right before the sex scene then I will post the entire love scene in a different fanfic. But someone had another idea and that was to just keep that sex fanfic going and that way I could write in several different sex scenes later in the relationship. What do you all think of that? Another person suggested I write in a sex scene with Naruto and Hanabi. Now I was against the idea at first, but perhaps later in the story when Hanabi gets older that wouldn't be such a bad idea… It would probably be a light lime or something….. She would probably force herself on Naruto but Naruto would not return her feelings…. im not really sure. Im open to persuasion! Please leave your thoughts in a review!**

**

* * *

**

Bright sunlight streamed in through the window and warmed Hinata's sleeping face. With a deep yawn, she began to stir in her bed. She slowly sat up and as she sat up the covers moved with her. She looked back to see Naruto who had been previously hidden underneath the blanket. Hinata smiled. They were sharing a bed just like a real married couple.

Hinata froze as she heard a rustling just behind Naruto's sleeping form. She craned her head over Naruto's body to peer at the source of the sound. Hinata's fury awakened as she recognized her sister's face.

Hanabi was entangled with Naruto's body. Both of her legs were wrapped around his and her arms were around his waist. And she was completely naked except for her pink underwear that was barely thicker than a piece of string. Hinata' face twitched in anger as Hanabi moaned in her sleep and rubbed her bare chest across Naruto's arm.

"HANABI!" Hinata screamed. Her face began to fill with color as the events from last night swirled around in her memory. It all started when she had come out of her room with Hanabi's pajamas and had seen a very naked Hanabi sitting on top of Naruto….

FLASHBACK

"N-N-Naruto…?" Hinata gaped as Hanabi's clothes fell from her grip.

"Ah! H-Hinata!" Naruto said scrambling out from underneath the naked Hanabi.

"Hello there, sister. I was just getting 'acquainted' with your fiancée! Well... OUR fiancée now!" Hanabi giggled.

"O-O-Our f-fiancée?" Hinata stuttered turning to face Naruto. Her expression was filled with pain and confusion.

"I-It's not what it looks like, Hinata! She just came out of the shower and f-fell on me and I sorta saw her n-naked…" Naruto said unable to look Hinata in the eye.

Hinata felt somewhat relieved. At the very least, Naruto had not meant to see Hanabi naked. It was just a very misfortunate accident. She looked over to her sister only to realize that she was still naked and had a rather firm grip on Naruto's arm.

"Would you PLEASE put your clothes on! Hinata shouted as her cheeks burned crimson. Naruto's face also burst into a deep blush when he remembered just what was rubbing against his arm.

Hanabi smiled and tightened her grip on Naruto's arm. "I will only if Naruto-honey wants me to..."

Hinata gulped. _Naruto-honey?_

"C-Could you p-put some clothes on?" Naruto mumbled.

"What was that, Naruto? I couldn't hear you. You should try looking at me when you're talking." Hanabi said with a suggestive smile.

Naruto slowly turned his head to look upon the completely naked Hanabi. As he did he realized that she had put her arms behind her back and was thrusting her chest out. The action made Hanabi's boobs much more pronounced and Naruto was having a hard time keeping his gaze above her neck.

"Could you put your c-clothes on?" Naruto said firmly and then shut his eyes and turned his head back around.

Meanwhile, Hinata had been watching Naruto's expression and as much as she hated to admit it, Hanabi's boobs were clearly having an effect on Naruto. The thought filled Hinata with jealously, but she couldn't help wondering what Naruto thought of her boobs.

Hanabi smiled at Naruto, grabbed the clothes from Hinata and then headed for the bathroom to change, leaving Naruto and Hinata in an awkward silence.

"S-So you saw her..." Hinata mumbled after a moment.

Naruto gulped. "Y-Yeah... But it was an a-accident!" Naruto's cheeks burned with embarrassment and he turned his gaze downward to stare at his feet.

"Ok." Hinata said calmly.

Naruto's head snapped up and his jaw dropped. "Ok?"

Hinata nodded. "If you say it was an accident then I believe you. And I... forgive you."

Naruto smiled warmly. Hinata sure was an amazing person. But there was still the issue of Hanabi and that troublesome Hyuuga tradition. Could he seriously be married to two girls at the same time? And even if it was "legal" would Naruto have enough energy to handle two Hyuuga heiresses simultaneously? One thing was for sure... Hiashi was NOT going to be pleased.

"Um... Naruto?" Hinata's timid voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts and back into the grim reality in front of him. Hinata was standing next to Hanabi who was dressed in a very loose set of cotton pajamas. The look on her face made it very clear that she was not fond of her new look.

"Y-Yes, Hinata?" Naruto said trying not to stare at Hanabi's ridiculously oversized pajamas.

"I was just about to show Hanabi to her room. Would you mind waiting for me in our room? I will be up shortly."

"S-Sure thing..." Naruto said as he turned and headed into his room. He heard the girls' footsteps grow distant as they walked to a different part of the house. He was about to pull a blanket off the bed to make his usual sleeping spot when he remembered what Hiashi had said the other morning. He and Hinata were going to be married soon. And married couples do sleep in the same bed...

Naruto shrugged, stripped down to his boxers, and settled into Hinata's bed. Once he was nestled in underneath the covers he realized that sleeping in his boxers whilst sharing a bed with Hinata probably wasn't the best idea. He was just about to get out and change when he heard Hinata's footsteps just outside the door.

Hinata sighed deeply as she stepped into her own room. Just how was she going to deal with his this Hanabi situation? She looked up towards her big bed and she nearly gasped when she saw Naruto in her bed. Then she remembered her father's words and took a deep breath. Sharing a bed with Naruto was almost a dream come true, but at the same time it was also a nightmare. She was going to be laying so close to his warm body...

Hinata shook her head. _Come on, Hinata! Focus! Don't mess this up!_ "Let me get changed real quick and then we can go to sleep."

Naruto nodded as he tightly wrapped the blankets around his nearly naked body.

Hinata grabbed some pajamas from her dresser and went into the bathroom across the hall to change. She mentally cheered as she began to undress. She hadn't stuttered or tripped or made a fool out of herself yet! She could do this! She slipped into a figure-hugging silk nightgown that barely reached her mid-thigh. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heartbeat. She opened the bathroom door and headed back towards her room.

Naruto gulped loudly as Hinata walked back into the room. She was wearing an extremely arousing nightgown that seemed way too risqué for Hinata. And yet it seemed perfect on her.

It hugged all the right areas and showed off her slender curves. As Naruto stared he couldn't help picturing how Hinata's naked body looked underneath the gown. However, the gown was so thin and tight that it didn't leave much for Naruto to imagine.

Naruto's gaze slowly drifted downward and he realized that his boxers were not doing a very well job of hiding his "excitement". He quickly adjusted the blankets and began thinking intensely of Kakashi in a bikini.

Hinata almost giggled. The fact that she was having this much of an effect on Naruto in just a night gown was filling her with confidence. She wondered how he would react if he saw her in more provocative clothing...The various possibilities brought a deep blush to Hinata's face and she could feel her confidence start to falter. What if Naruto asked to do... THAT? What would she say?

Hinata pulled back the covers and laid down next to Naruto. Several moments passed and neither person said a word.

Naruto glanced over at Hinata and blushed. Something had been on his mind and it was filling Naruto with guilt. He knew that he probably shouldn't tell Hinata, but he just couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth.

"Um...Hinata? I...uh... You see...Hanabi and I...sorta accidentally...um...well...she fell on me and we kinda...kissed. B-But it was an accident! A-And I didn't even enjoy it!"

There was a moment of silence before Hinata spoke. "W-Would you have enjoyed it if it were me? She said quietly.

Naruto gaped. "What? You're not mad?" Just what did it take to get on Hinata's bad side?

Hinata's face was glowing red but she summoned every ounce of courage in her body and said, "We are engaged, but we haven't even had our first kiss... I-I mean... We saw each other n-naked and we are about to sleep in the same bed... Don't you think it's time we k-kissed?" Hinata forced herself to look up and into Naruto eyes. She half-expected him to be completely stunned, but, much to her surprise, it looked like he was actually contemplating it.

"I see your point. We certainly don't act like the average married couple." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata allowed herself a small giggle. "So... Should we...kiss?"

Naruto gulped. "Probably...but I'm..." Naruto's voice trailed off as he noticed Hinata was already closing her eyes and leaning forward. Oh well... Naruto thought as he started to lean forward as well.

Hinata's face was slowly getting closer and closer. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat as he gazed upon Hinata's face. Her eyes were gently closed and her soft lips were gently puckered. He had never realized how beautiful she was. Her hair seemed so smooth and the smell of lavender emanating from her was intoxicating. Naruto's body started moving on its own and he cupped his hand around her face. He felt Hinata flinch a bit, but she kept on leaning forward. Naruto stroked her warm cheek with his thumb. He was surprised to feel how soft her skin was.

Naruto felt himself give in to his desire as he leaned the last few inches forward and touched his lips to Hinata's.

Naruto was immediately overcome with sensation. He could feel Hinata's soft lips mold and match his own perfectly. It shot lightning bolts all over his body and butterflies erupted in his stomach. He could almost taste Hinata's lips and it reminded him of marshmallows: soft and sweet. The smell of lavender was even more powerful than before and Naruto couldn't stop breathing it in. It filled his every breath and it only intensified his desire.

He found himself griping Hinata's face and pulling it tighter to his own, deepening their kiss. He felt Hinata's hand tightly grip his face and it only sent more shockwaves of pleasure down his spine. Naruto was surprised at the intensity that Hinata was showing. She was kissing him more and more intensely with every second. Naruto was starting to lose feeling in his legs and he laid down on his back pulling Hinata on top of him. Their lips never separated.

Naruto's brain stopped working. He became lost in the intense pleasure shockwaves running across his lips and body. Hinata's body was on top of him and Naruto could feel her chest pressing into his. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and started stroking her hair with his other hand. Naruto's skin shivered as Hinata ran her hand down his chest stopping to trace each of his pecks and abs with her finger. Her hand kept going all the way down to the waistband of Naruto's boxers. Naruto also started to move his hand down Hinata's back until he got to her butt. It was extremely soft in his hand so Naruto cupped his hand around it and squeezed it firmly. Hinata jumped in his arms and she let out an audible moan.

The sudden moan brought both of them back to reality and they quickly sprang apart and sat back on their respective sides of the bed. Both of the faces were red and they were desperately trying to catch their breath. Naruto was still getting aftershocks of pleasure across his body.

"Wow..." Naruto said with a deep sigh. "That was..."

"Incredible..." Hinata finished still breathing heavily. She lifted her gaze and locked eyes with Naruto for a second. She had been crushing after Naruto for as long as she could remember, but never before had she imagined that she would share this kind of intense passion with him. But behind the overwhelming passion, Hinata could feel her love for him grow even stronger. She had never felt this close to someone in her entire life.

Those feelings were one hundred percent mutual. Naruto's life had been spent running from villagers and their sticks and stones. When they ran out of rocks to throw, their harsh words did just as much damage. And when he wasn't running from angry villagers, he was training in a remote location all by himself. His nine-tails may have been able to heal all the scars left on his skin, but it offered no protection to the damage on the inside.

But Hinata was slowly starting to heal each of his emotional scars. Naruto couldn't help wondering _Is this what it's like to be loved…?_

Naruto laid his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. His stomach was still filled with butterflies and his lips were still tingling, but his heart was pounding and it felt like he was floating. He had never felt this happy in his life. It wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep.

Hinata watched Naruto's sleeping face for a minute. She giggled quietly to herself. He was so cute when he was sleeping! She ran her hand through his hair and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. _I love you, Naruto _she thought to herself before falling asleep.

END FLASHBACK

"AHHHH!" Naruto shouted as he woke up to a naked Hanabi sitting on top of him. "W-Why is she naked?" Naruto closed his eyes tightly and turned his head towards Hinata.

"HANABI! What are you doing in our bed!" Hinata said through clenched teeth.

Hanabi smiled and nuzzled her cheek into Naruto's bare chest. "I couldn't sleep so I came in here to sleep with my Naruto-honey. That's what fiancées are supposed to do, right?"

"And why are you naked?" Hinata said calmly, trying to control her temper.

Hanabi frowned as she sat up to look at her older sister. "Because your pajamas were too uncomfortable! And besides, I'm not 'naked'! I have underwear on." Hanabi stood up beside the bed to demonstrate her point. "See?" Hanabi asked as she pulled on the sides of her underwear.

"Just what kind of underwear is THAT?" Hinata said pointing at the string-like underwear Hanabi was wearing.

Naruto gave in to his curiosity and opened his eyes a crack. Hanabi was standing with her back to him and Naruto got a perfect view of her exposed bottom.

"It's called a 'thong'." Hanabi said, playfully smacking her bare butt cheek. "They actually are quite popular in America. Do you like it, Naruto-honey? Hanabi asked in a coy voice as she wiggled her butt.

Hinata quickly covered Naruto's eyes with her hand. "How can that be underwear? It doesn't cover anything!"

Hanabi smiled. "That's the point! This is sexy. But I wouldn't expect you to understand, sister. But if Naruto-honey wants me to take them off..." Hanabi shrugged and pulled off her underwear.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed as she threw her blanket over her sister's naked body. But as she did so she pulled off the only thing covering the semi-naked Naruto. And it was quite obvious to everyone that "Little Naruto" was an early riser.

Hanabi giggled seductively. "My my, Naruto. Am I having that much of an effect on you? Or maybe you two did a little more than just sleep next to each other…?"

"I-It's m-morning…" Naruto stammered with a huge blush all across his face. Hinata was also blushing, but she couldn't stop herself from stealing a quick peek at Naruto's lap.

"I wanna touch it!" Hanabi yelled in a singsong voice. She looked just like a child in a candy store. She climbed onto the bed still completely naked. She reached out her hand towards Naruto's lap…

"GET OUT!" Hinata screamed, quickly throwing her pillow on top of Naruto's lap.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at Hinata. She had never seen her sister shout so loud before. What was she trying to protect? She shrugged, blew a kiss at Naruto, and ran out the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Naruto threw the pillow aside and ran towards the bathroom desperately trying to cover himself with his hands.

Hinata, however, didn't see a thing. She was too busy staring at the pillow Naruto had just thrown aside. The pillow that had just been pressed firmly against his…

Hinata suddenly buried her face into the pillow and inhaled deeply through her nose. It was warm…and there was a faint trace of Naruto's scent on it. Hinata blushed a crimson red and threw the pillow behind her. She had just indirectly touched his… Hinata couldn't bring herself to even think about it.

Hinata shook her head trying to clear her mind. She could think about that stuff later. Right now she had to get dressed and deal with this Hanabi situation. And there was only one person who could sort this all out.

Her father…

* * *

**There we go! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really wanted it to be longer but im on****vacation and I only had a few hours of free wi-fi so I had to make do. This is probably my most perverted chapter ever so I hope you guys like it! I will post again very soon and that is a solemn promise! I swear on Naruto Shippuuden episode 166 The greatest Naruto moment ever!**


	9. Two thongs don't make a right

**Hey everybody! Only took me two weeks to post this one but I am going to try and update even faster! I'm glad to see that everybody enjoyed the chapter but I would really like to hear your guys' opinion on the mature content level. Too much? Not enough? Please tell me your thoughts! I take each and every suggestion under serious consideration so please don't be afraid to share any of your ideas or opinions! I want to make this fanfic as popular as I can so please review and tell a friend! I have spent many months working on just this fanfic while Sunflowers and A New Beginning sat on hiatus so I am planning to post a few chapters to both after I post this chapter! So please, sit back, relax, and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata took a deep breath as she stepped out of her house. She was on her way to the main Hyuuga complex to ask her father for help. The Hanabi situation was getting a little out of hand and her father might be the only person Hanabi would listen to at this point. However, Hinata couldn't ask for help without first explaining the situation and she knew her father was not going to appreciate what she was about to tell him.

Hinata slid open the door to the complex and stepped over the threshold. She immediately found her father sitting in the courtyard, drinking his morning tea. After getting closer, Hinata realized that there was a strand of incense burning next to him.

Hinata gulped. She knew from experience that when her father started burning incense it was time to run for cover. The incense meant something really bad had just happened and Hiashi was doing everything he could to not explode with anger. The next bad thing that happened was likely to push him over the edge.

Hinata sighed. She wanted nothing more than to run back to her own bed and to snuggle under the covers with Naruto. But this Hanabi thing had to be settled here and now. Hinata couldn't stand watching her naked sister parade around the house any more. She would do anything to have Naruto all back to herself. Then maybe they could have more moments like the one they had last night after their first kiss…

Hinata closed her eyes and forced the words out of her mouth. "Father!"

"What!" Hiashi snapped before realizing who had spoken. Once he recognized his daughter his face immediately softened. "Hinata? What are you doing here?"

Hinata opened her mouth several times, but no words came out. Her father's previous tone had shattered the last bit of resolve. All the emotions she had been feeling for Naruto and Hanabi all came spilling out at once and they quickly overwhelmed her. Hinata burst into tears and threw herself into her father's arms.

Hiashi was quite taken aback at his daughter's sudden outburst, but he managed to quickly overcome his surprise and wrap his arm around the weeping Hinata.

"Come now, Hinata. You're getting my robe all wet. Just what has you this upset?" Hiashi said in a fatherly tone.

"H-Hanabi and Naruto are e-engaged!" Hinata choked out between sobs.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible? I never gave my permission to…" Hiashi's voice trailed off and Hinata could feel her father's arms tense. "Are you telling me that Naruto…saw…Hanabi…" Hiashi let out a low growl deep in his throat. Hinata gulped. It seemed like this was the bad news that was going to push her father over the edge.

_Just what have I done?_ Hinata mentally berated herself. _Naruto and I finally kiss… and now Father is going to kill him…_

"F-Father, wait!" Hinata please pulling on her father's sleeve. "It's not Naruto's fault! Hanabi is just being too… aggressive. And Naruto is…. Naruto is…" Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes.

"Be strong, Hinata! Quit this pathetic crying!" Hiashi shouted sharply. But his gaze immediately softened as he saw his daughter's frightened expression. "Rules are rules, Hinata. If Naruto truly did see Hanabi… in _that _state then it is Hyuuga mandate that they be married. I can't change that."

"B-But… But Naruto is MY husband!" Hinata shouted with a strength she didn't know she had.

Hiashi blinked in surprise. A memory ran though his head and Hiashi felt his heart skip a beat. Then, for the first time, he smiled warmly at Hinata.

"You know something? Just now, you reminded me of your mother…"

"M-Mother…?" Hinata silently gasped.

Hiashi chuckled. "Yes. Your relationship with Naruto is not too different from the one your mother and I had…"

Hinata stared at her father in awe. She was very young when her mother had died so she didn't really remember much about her. However, judging by the look on her father's face Hinata assumed that this was the greatest compliment he could have given her. Her father hadn't smiled like that since the day her mother died…

"Very well, Hinata. I will help you with this situation. I will talk to Hanabi myself and hopefully I will be able to resolve this issue without upsetting her. After all, she does see everything as a competition."

Hinata beamed and gave her father a tight hug.

Hiashi half returned the hug before shooing her out the door. "Now go on back home, Hinata. I'm sure your fiancée will be quite curious about your absence."

Hinata smiled as her dad shut the door. Hanabi may have caused a lot of problems, but she had given Hinata an idea… Hinata could feel the excitement bubble up inside her as she walked to her house. But as she got closer she began to hear what sounded like shouting.

"NOOO! S-Stay away from me! I don't wanna!" The voice sounded like Naruto's. Hinata picked up her pace and practically burst through the front door. She turned her gaze to the living room and gasped. Naruto was lying on the couch on his back with a naked Hanabi on top of him. Naruto's hands were waving though the air in protest and Hanabi brought her face closer and closer to Naruto's.

"HANABI!" Hinata screamed as heat flooded into her face.

Hanabi smirked and ignored her sister. She pressed her lips against Naruto's neck. She then stuck out her tounge and licked up Naruto's neck to his jaw. She had almost licked all the way to his lips when Naruto managed to throw her off and jump onto the floor.

Naruto concentrated his chakra and, with the help of a handsign, activated his 'Sexy Jutsu'. He was transformed into a naked busty blonde girl. Naruto laughed and stuck his tongue out at Hanabi. "Ha! You can't kiss me now that I'm a girl!"

"Is that so?" Hanabi said as she walked over to Naruto. Naruto gulped but he stood his ground, confident in his new strategy. Hanabi grabbed Naruto's hand and pressed it against her naked chest. Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Hanabi silenced him with a firm kiss. As she did so she brought her own hand up and squeezed Naruto's bare breast.

Naruto's brain was on overload. He had transformed himself into a naked girl and Hanabi was STILL kissing him! And to make things worse, Hinata had seen the whole thing! How could things get any more complicated! Suddenly, Naruto felt Hanabi's tongue enter his mouth. His breathe caught in his throat and for the first time in his life, Naruto fainted.

As Naruto fainted, his chakra fell apart and the transformation jutsu ended. He fell back onto the couch looking like his normal self. Hanabi licked her lips and turned to Hinata. "Jealous?"

Hinata's face burned from an intense mixture of embarrassment and anger. However, she managed to pull back her fury and her lips twisted into a crooked smile as she looked back at Hanabi. "Actually, I was just talking with Father… And you know what he said?

The smile melted off of Hanabi's face and she began to grow pale. "W-What?"

"He said Naruto could only be married to ONE girl. So that makes me Naruto's FIRST and ONLY wife!"

Hanabi gasped. "T-That's not true! Tears filled Hanabi's eyes as she ran for the door. "I'll talk to Father myself! This isn't over, Hinata! I won't give up until Naruto is mine!"

Hinata sighed as Hanabi left. That was too close. Hopefully Hiashi would cover her bluff, but most likely Hanabi would figure things out and be back in a few days. But that still gave Hinata a few days to be alone with Naruto!

Hinata looked over at the unconscious Naruto and all her bitter feelings toward Hanabi disappeared. She broke out into a huge smile and went over to lie next to her fiancée. Naruto's sleeping face was so cute. Hinata couldn't stop herself from combing back a strand of unkempt hair. Now was the perfect time to try that idea she had earlier. She kissed Naruto softly on the cheek and went to find a pencil and piece of paper.

Moments later, Hinata was walking out the front door. There was a note laid on top of the table that read:

_Naruto-_

_Hanabi will be with my father for a few days so we will be able to have a few days in peace. I have gone out shopping and will be back soon. Please forgive me for leaving you all alone today. I will make it up to you when I get back!_

_-Hinata_

Hinata found herself wandering around the Konoha Shopping District without knowing what she was looking for. She had seen how Naruto had reacted when he saw that "thong" Hanabi was wearing and she really wanted to see how he would react if he saw her in one. Hinata blushed at the thought. She still wasn't sure if she would actually go through with the idea, but it didn't hurt to be prepared.

Hinata looked up at the entrance sign in front of her. It read _Sugar, Spice, and Everything Lace. _Next to the name there was a large picture of a young girl in a very revealing cat outfit. Hinata took a deep breath and stepped into the store.

A young female employee immediately approached her. "Hello! Is there anything I can help you with today?"

Hinata blushed. "Um… I was wondering if I could buy a… t-thong?"

The employee smiled. "Of course. If you will just follow me I'll take you to our underwear section. And you don't have to be embarrassed, sexy underwear is completely harmless!"

Hinata smiled slightly. Maybe the girl had a point. Judging from her appearance, Hinata assumed she had at least some experience in the "Sexy" department. The employee confirmed Hinata's suspicion as she began to hand Hinata several pairs of thin string-like underwear.

"Here are several different kinds of thongs. They all differ on aspects such as comfort and sex appeal. Now… if I may ask… are you doing this for a boy?"

Hinata let out a small gasp at having been caught. Her face exploded in a crimson blush and she accidently dropped the underwear she was holding.

The employee giggled. "I thought so. And I'm going to guess that this is your first time with a thong?"

Hinata nodded as she averted her gaze. She almost wanted to run out of the store and forget the whole thing, but the thought of Naruto's reaction made her stay.

"If I may make a suggestion… I would have to say the best choice is this. The West calls it a T-back thong, but it's very similar to the rokushaku fundoshi,the underwear sumo wrestlers used to wear." The employee handed Hinata a single pair of black underwear. "Would you like to try it on?"

"S-Sure…" Hinata mumbled as she was lead to the fitting room. Suddenly she was alone in a small room with a thin piece of underwear in her hands. Hinata took her pants and underwear off. She looked at the thong curiously. _Just how am how I supposed to wear this thing? How did it look on Hanabi….? _

A familiar voice interrupted Hinata's thoughts. "Hey, Sakura! What do you think of this one?"

Hinata gasped. It was Ino and Sakura! What were they doing here? She had to get out of her before they noticed her!

Hinata quickly stepped into the thong and pulled it on. She balled up her old underwear and put it into her pants pocket. She threw her pants back on and stepped out of the fitting room. She turned to the employee who had been helping her. "How much is it?"

"Fifteen dollars… Hey…. You aren't supposed to put it on under your-"

"I'll buy it! Hinata interrupted thrusting the cash into the employee's hand. She then jumped behind the nearest clothes rack and peered over at Ino and Sakura. They were at the swimsuit section which was only a few feet from the door.

Hinata silently cursed. She was going to have to be careful not to be spotted by them. She would die of embarrassment! She slowly began to inch towards the exit. Sakura and Ino seemed to be distracted with a swimsuit so Hinata stood up and made a dash for the door. She was only inches away from escape when…

"Hinata? Is that you?"

Hinata quickly took out her old underwear and threw it into a nearby trash can. She put on a fake smile and turned to face Ino and Sakura. "H-Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Ino laughed. "Swimsuit shopping! Summer is almost here after all! What are you doing? I never thought I would see you in a store like this!"

Hinata choked. "I needed some new… p-pajamas!" Hinata lied. She adjusted her leg awkwardly. _This thong is soooo uncomfortable! Just how did Hanabi deal with it? _Hinata shook her head trying to get the thong out of her mind.

Ino smiled suggestively. "New pajamas? They wouldn't happen to be for Naruto now would they? Just what kind of pajamas are they?" Ino grabbed a pair of see through pajamas and showed them to Hinata. "Something like this maybe?"

Hinata blushed and shook her head violently.

Ino frowned. "Perhaps like this then?" She held up a black outfit with spikes and a collar.

Hinata shook her head so violently she thought she was going to be sick.

Ino laughed. "I suppose not! Seeing a shy girl like Hinata in such a naughty outfit… Now THAT is something I would pay to see!"

Hinata forced herself to laugh. She wondered if Naruto felt the same way. She tried to imagine herself in that outfit but she couldn't. Then again, she had never imagined herself in a thong before and yet here she was.

Sakura gave Hinata a determined look. "So…Hinata? Just what is going on between you and Naruto? You said you were engaged, but there seems to be something else…"

Ino gasped. "You don't mean _that_…do you?"

"T-That?" Hinata stammered as her face reddened.

Ino licked her lips. "You know… the birds and the bees? A horizontal hug?"

"N-No!" Hinata sputtered as she realized Ino's implications.

Ino frowned. "Well surely you two have at least kissed by now!

Hinata coughed and lowered her gaze. Her cheeks were burning with a fierce intensity.

Ino smirked. "Aha! So you have kissed him! Well? How was it?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Describing her first kiss was too embarrassing! Just thinking about it made her want to pass out!

"Come on, Hinata! Was he a good kisser? Did he make your knees tremble and the earth shake?"

Hinata nodded meekly.

Ino sighed happily. "I knew it. Summer romance is such a beautiful thing… You know… Naruto is quite skilled at the shadow clone jutsu… You could let me borrow a clone or two… I'm sure there are some things I could teach Naruto."

"N-N-No thanks!" Hinata choked out violently. An image of several naked Narutos passed though her mind and she felt her head spin.

Ino burst into a fit of giggles. "Now that's not fair, Hinata! Hogging the only good guy around here all to yourself! Maybe I could just join you two sometime? That house you have is big enough to hold at least ten people!"

Hinata frowned. "You have seen my house?"

Ino stopped laughing and Sakura sighed. "Oops… Um… we sorta followed you home the other day… Sorry."

Hinata felt slightly annoyed, but she shrugged her shoulders and smiled at Ino and Sakura. "It's alright, I guess. It's not really a secret anymore. Naruto and I are engaged and we live together." As the words came out of her mouth Hinata felt her heart swell with happiness. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud. However, she did feel a slight twinge of sadness. She wished Naruto had been here to share the moment with her.

Hinata sighed. She really wanted to go home. She wanted to see Naruto and she REALLY wanted to get out of this thong! How did Hanabi manage to wear something soooo uncomfortable?

"I s-should be going. Naruto is probably wondering where I am." Hinata said as she took a tentative step backward. Once she was out of the store she would run all the way home. It would only take a few minutes. She took another step backward and burst out from the shop. She didn't even give Ino and Sakura a chance to say good-bye.

"She sure is strange…" Ino said looking back at Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "I'm curious about this engagement thing. I think we should go visit their house sometime."

Ino smiled. "I agree. I wouldn't mind seeing Naruto again. He sure has changed since the last time I saw him…"

Meanwhile, Naruto was just waking up. He sat up on the couch groggily. He looked around, confused. What happened to Hanabi? And where was Hinata? Naruto's gaze fell upon Hinata's note and he reached over to pick it up.

He read it once, twice, and then a third time. He gulped audibly and a blush came across his face. Just what did Hinata mean by 'I'll make it up to you when I get back?'

Suddenly, the front door opened and Naruto jumped, throwing the note behind him. He quickly straightened his hair and checked his breath. He stood up and walked to the front door with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Hinata! Welcome home!"

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she jumped into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "How long was I asleep?"

Hinata laughed. "Not very long. I guess I'm being a bit silly."

Naruto smiled warmly and returned Hinata's hug. "I missed you, too."

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat and she stepped back from the hug. She grabbed Naruto's hand and raced upstairs. She dragged Naruto into their bedroom and then quickly shut the door.

"H-Hinata? Whats going on…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he remembered her note. He felt his palms begin to sweat and he rubbed them on his pants.

"I b-bought something for you…" Hinata stammered.

Naruto checked her empty hands and gulped. "It's in your p-pocket, right?"

Hinata shook her head slowly. Her cheeks burned red as she slowly took off her jacket. She pulled her shirt over her head so that she was only wearing her pants and her bra.

Naruto suddenly found that he was holding his breath. His hands were clenched and his pants had grown tight. Just what the hell was going on!

Hinata slowly dragged her hands down her stomach and to the hem of her pants. She slowly unbuttoned them and let them fall to the floor.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"I-I…bought a t-thong for you…" Hinata said as she nervously tapped her fingers together.

Naruto remembered the thin piece of underwear Hanabi had been wearing. Hinata's was much thiner but there was something wrong…

"D-Don't stare so i-intently…" Hinata muttered as she covered her eyes with her hands. This was so embarrassing!

"Um…..Hinata? I think it's backwards…"

Hinata gasped and looked down. She was horrified to find that Naruto was right. Her womanhood was completely exposed to Naruto. And the thin string-like thong only made it easier for Naruto to see. Hinata screamed and sank to the floor.

Naruto quickly turned and buried his face into a pillow. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to look!" Naruto's cries were muffled by the pillow and by Hinata's loud scream. She quickly covered herself with her discarded clothes and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and pressed her back against it. She sank to the floor ignoring the protest of her bare bottom on the cold surface. She felt like crying, but she did feel a sliver of accomplishment. Naruto had been completely hypnotized by the sight of her. Hinata felt her confidence grow a little and she smiled to herself. Maybe today wasn't such a bad day after all…

Meanwhile, in a far away palace, a man was sitting in a dark room with his son.

"She is already betrothed to another, my son."

"I don't care, Father! You said I could have any girl I wanted and I want HER!"

Asuka Kenji smiled sinisterly. "I was hoping you would say that, Hidiki. Unfortunately she seems to be in love with her fiancée so it will be impossible for us to convince her to just leave. That leaves us only two options. Kidnap Hinata Hyuuga or…"

Hidiki snarled. "That is NOT an option. I want her as a wife not as a servant. That leaves us with only one choice." Hidiki looked to his father with an evil grin

"Destroy Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**And just like that im back! Go ultimate cliffhanger jutsu! It is my specialty after all! Anyways… I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! With Hanabi gone for a few days the adult scenes will go down for a bit. Instead I will focus a little more on suspense and pure fluffy romance. However, I plan to post another chapter or two to sunflowers first! I will try to update as soon as possible! Please remember to review!**


	10. A swimmingly good night

**Hey guys! I received a lot of reviews asking about when I was going to post another chapter to Love Hinata! A few of you even offered to write a chapter for the story on your own. I am sorry for not posting earlier but I was working on my other story, Sunflowers. Please be patient with me. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! I realized that the adult content in the last chapter was pretty detailed but most everyone seemed to like it. This chapter should be a little more romantic but I will try to retain the adult content that you all enjoy. I think i may have even overdone it a little. Wish me luck and please remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata awoke to a warm sensation on her stomach. She pulled the edge of the blankets back a little bit and discovered Naruto's hand. Hinata had been sleeping on her side and Naruto had managed to wrap his arm around her torso. She smiled and craned her neck back to kiss him on the cheek. As her lips left Naruto's cheek her brain registered a new sensation. There was something hard poking her in the back of her thigh.

Hinata looked down towards Naruto's lap and pulled back the blankets a bit more. She quickly realized what had been poking her and a huge blush spread across her face. Curiosity overwhelmed her and her hand started moving on its own. She gulped loudly as her hand grew closer and closer to Naruto's lap. She jumped slightly as the flesh of her hand met with the warm skin of Naruto's bare stomach. She took a deep breath and began to move her hand down Naruto's body.

Hinata found herself trembling with anticipation as her fingers dipped beneath the hem of Naruto's underwear. An incredible amount of heat surrounded her fingers and Hinata found herself even more intrigued. Hinata explored deeper until her fingers finally touched skin. Her heart jumped and she felt a sudden surge of heat grow between her legs.

Suddenly, Naruto began to stir and Hinata quickly withdrew her fingers. She flew out of bed and kept running until she was in the bathroom. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Her hands were still shaking so she folded her arms and stuck her hands under her armpits. She could still feel heat throbbing between her legs. Hinata shook her head vigorously. If she kept thinking like this, she was going to need a change of underwear. She turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on her face.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just waking up from a very vivid dream. In his dream, Naruto kept seeing Hinata wearing the backwards thong that she had worn the previous night. He had put extensive research into developing his Sexy Jutsu, but he had never really seen what a girl had between her legs. And Hinata had accidentally shown him a lot more than he was prepared to see. But for some reason, Naruto was absolutely captivated by what he had seen. And his dreams had only added fuel to the fire.

Naruto sat up in the bed and immediately looked around for Hinata. After assuring himself that she was nowhere in sight, he pulled back the covers and raced for the bathroom. He had awoken at "full mast" and that meant that he REALLY needed to empty his bladder. Naruto burst into the bathroom and briskly turned around to slam the door shut. If Hinata saw him like this he would die from embarrassment. Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his tight underwear as he turned around to face the toilet. His jaw hit the ground as his gaze fell upon a blushing Hinata.

However, Hinata's gaze was fixed intently on Naruto's bulging underwear. Hinata would never be able to look at a tent the same way again. Naruto quickly covered himself with his hands as a blush burned across his face as well.

Naruto gulped as he tried to control his overfilled bladder. "P-Please… I need to use the… uh…"

Hinata jumped up as she realized what Naruto meant. She tore her gaze from Naruto's body and stepped past him to walk out of the bathroom. Once she was gone, Naruto sighed and went over to the toilet to relieve himself.

Outside the bathroom, Hinata covered her ears with her hands to prevent her creative imagination from picturing a scene to match the sounds she was hearing. Her curiosity was getting out of hand and she found herself wanting to activate her Byakugan and peep on Naruto. Hinata shook her head. She decided to take a walk to try and clear her mind.

She went back into the bedroom and completely stripped down. She put on a bra and a new pair of underwear. She got dressed in her usual outfit and quietly left the house. If she was lucky, she would be back before Naruto even noticed that she was gone.

However, Naruto heard the front door shut and he sighed with relief. He stepped out of the bathroom and went into the bedroom to get dressed. As he was pulling a white t-shirt over his head, his stomach growled angrily. He wandered downstairs and into the kitchen. After rummaging though the cabinets and fridge, Naruto finally settled on a carton of eggs.

_This should be easy enough. I wonder if Hinata will want some as well…. _Naruto thought with a smile. He pulled out a frying pan and started cooking scrambled eggs.

Several minutes later, Hinata was finishing her brisk walk around the estate. The fresh air felt great and her mind was finally at ease. She took a deep breath as she opened the front door. She really hoped Naruto was dressed….

She immediately caught the scent of breakfast and a smile played across her lips. Her stomach growled and she muffled it with her hand. She peeked around the corner and watched Naruto cook for awhile before stepping into the kitchen.

"Back already?" Naruto asked turning his head towards Hinata. "I had hoped to have breakfast done by the time you got back." Naruto turned back to the stove and stirred his eggs.

Hinata snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest. "That's okay. Now I can help you cook." She whispered into his back.

Naruto gulped and a slight blush spread across his cheeks. He pulled open a drawer and pretended to look for something deep inside it.

Hinata giggled as she peppered and salted the eggs. Shy Naruto was almost too cute to handle. The morning previous events were forgotten as the two happily worked to cook their breakfast. Hinata had always dreamed of having these kinds of moments with Naruto. Never once had she actually been grateful for a Hyuuga tradition, but this one had made her the happiest girl in the world.

Naruto dumped the eggs onto two plates and turned to Hinata. "It's such a nice day. Why don't we eat breakfast outside?"

Hinata nodded with a soft smile and Naruto grabbed the plates and lead the way outside to their immense garden and pond. The garden was square in shape and about fifty yards across. There were stone walls all around it so it was much more like a backyard than a garden. There was a small plot of flowers in the back of the garden and they filled the area with a lovely lavender scent. There were even several beautiful lavender petals blowing around the garden and in the surface of the pond. The pond was in the middle of the garden and was larger than any swimming pool Naruto had ever seen. The pond was surrounded by soft, lush grass and there was a small stone pathway leading from the flowers to the house.

Naruto sat down on the grass next to the pond and placed the plates on his lap. He patted the ground softly, beckoning Hinata to sit next to him.

Hinata took it a step further and rolled her pants up to her knees. She sat next to Naruto and dipped her legs into the water. She accepted her plate from Naruto and began to eat as she kicked her legs in the cool water.

Naruto gulped softly as he stared at Hinata's legs. They looked so soft and smooth in the water like that. He shook his head and focused his attention on eating his breakfast.

The couple continued to eat their eggs in silence until both plates were empty and stacked neatly behind them. Hinata sighed deeply and lay on her back with her legs still in the water. The rest of the world could disappear right this moment and she wouldn't care. All she needed was the man sitting right next to her. Hinata felt her pulse quicken as she turned to gaze at Naruto and found him taking his shirt off.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Hinata asked as she sat up. Naruto shook off his pants and Hinata could feel the heat flood through her face as she was reminded of what happened earlier this morning in the bathroom.

Naruto gave her a huge grin. "I'm going swimming! The water looks so refreshing!" He peered over into the shimmering pond. "There aren't even any fish in here. It's perfect!" Naruto reared back and then threw himself into the pond. Water splashed across Hinata's face, but she ignored it. Her knees began to tremble and she could feel sweat drip down her neck.

"U-Um… Naruto…?" Hinata said avoiding Naruto's gaze.

"Come on, Hinata! The water's fine!"

Hinata gulped. "I c-can't…."

Naruto frowned. "What's wrong?"

Hinata's stomach clenched and her voice broke. "I-I can't…s-swim…" She muttered with a deep blush.

Naruto stared at her for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. "That's it?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto. "What do y-you mean?"

"You're a ninja who can walk on water, but you can't swim?" Naruto said in between laughter.

Hinata wasn't sure if Naruto was making fun of her, but she could feel the corners of her mouth twitch into a smile. Naruto's laughter was contagious.

"Swimming is easy. Come on in. I can teach you how to swim in no time." Naruto smiled warmly and swam over to the edge of the pond.

Hinata's stomach dropped as she gazed into the dark depths of the pond. When she was very young she had slipped and fallen into a lake while playing on the docks. Thankfully, a villager had seen her fall and had rushed in to save her. But ever since that day, Hinata had been deathly afraid of water that she couldn't see the bottom of.

Naruto reached out his hand. "Don't worry, Hinata. I will protect you. I promise."

Hinata smiled and took a deep breath. Naruto would never break a promise. As long as she was with him, she could do anything. She wrapped her fingers under the hem of her shirt and pulled it off.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he watched Hinata undress. He forgot she would have to be in her underwear to get into the pond. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as her clothes hit the ground. Before her knew it, she was standing before him in a black lacy bra and a set of matching tanga panties. Luckily for Naruto the water was cold and it kept his body from getting too excited.

Hinata stood at the pond's edge just above Naruto for several seconds trying to gather her courage. She had no idea that she was giving Naruto quite the view. Naruto quickly checked his boxers to make sure they were buttoned.

Hinata sat down on the ponds edge and lowered herself into the water. Her skin tingled as the cool water enveloped her. She felt Naruto's hands wrap around her waist to help keep her afloat. The water hit her stomach and suddenly she realized that she had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck out of fear. Naruto was making several muffled attempts at telling her that her chest was suffocating him.

Hinata sprang back and immediately sank into the water. She felt panic hit her like a ton of bricks and she reeled back towards Naruto. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his chest. The extra weight nearly sank both of them, but Naruto quickly focused his chakra into his hands and managed to hold his head above the surface of the water.

It didn't help much though. Hinata's legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist that he could hardly breathe. Her body was pressed so hard against his that he could feel every curve and outline of her body. And the same went for Hinata.

It took several minutes for the fear to subside and for Hinata to realize there was something hard beneath her butt. A huge blush erupted on her face as she realized what it was. She loosened her grip on Naruto and allowed her legs to fall off of his waist. She placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and used them to stay afloat.

Naruto took a moment to clear his mind and allow his body to relax. Once he regained his composure he placed his hands on top of Hinata's.

"Swimming is very easy, Hinata. The trick is to not work against the water. You body floats on its own. You just have to remain calm. I want you to slowly remove your hands and float on your back. Trust me. You can do this."

Hinata pushed the image of Naruto's body to the back of his mind and focused on only his words. She slowly let go of his shoulders and let herself float backwards on her back. She could feel herself tremble with excitement. She was actually swimming!

"Very good, Hinata! Now lean forward a bit and slowly kick your legs at the same time. Bend your feet like you're standing on your tippy toes and kick your legs back and forth."

Hinata smiled at the words 'tippy toes'. Even now Naruto was still cute. She let herself sink a little lower and she leaned her body forward. She bent her feet and began kicking softly. She held her breath and closed her eyes, but the water stopped at her neck.

"Good!" Naruto said with a broad smile. "Now flap your arms like a bird. Not hard and not too fast."

Hinata did as she was instructed and she slowly began to move around the pond. She opened her eyes and started laughing happily. "I'm doing it!"

Naruto tried to hold his laughter back, but he failed. "You're swimming! You look like a total dork flapping your arms like that, but you're still swimming!"

Hinata's cheeks burned with embarrassment and she stopped flapping her arms causing her to immediately sink beneath the surface of the water.

Naruto gasped and dove after her. He hooked his arms under her armpits and brought her back to the surface of the water. He then wrapped his arms underneath her chest and kicked his legs hard enough to keep them both afloat.

"I guess you haven't quite got the hang of it." Naruto chuckled between gasps for air.

Hinata spat out a stream of water and smiled. "Guess not…" Even if she had almost drowned, she had ended up in Naruto's arms and that was always a good thing. Even if they were in a bottomless ocean, Naruto always made her feel safe. The strong arms wrapped tightly around her would always protect her from harm and the warmth body behind her would never let her be sad.

However, even with Naruto's body heat behind her, Hinata's teeth started chattering. "W-Why don't we h-head back inside? I'm freezing."

"Sure thing." Naruto said as she paddled them both to the edge of the pond. They both climbed out and gathered their clothes. Naruto was trying not to stare at Hinata in her wet underwear, but he wasn't doing very well. Little did he know, Hinata was having the same problem.

They both walked all the way up to their room, dripping water behind him the entire way. They got to the bathroom and shared an awkward look. "You can shower first" Hinata said covering herself with her discarded clothes. Naruto nodded and went into the bathroom.

Hinata grabbed a spare towel from the hallway closet and headed into their room to get undressed. She removed her wet clothing and wrapped the towel around her nude body. Without any conscious effort, her thoughts began to drift back to Naruto's body in the pond. When she had grabbed onto him with her legs she was sure that she had felt his manhood underneath her. The thought was driving her crazy and she began to feel warmth emanate in her stomach and grow to between her legs.

_We are married after all! It's time to get serious! _Hinata threw caution to the wind and let the towel drop to floor as she turned towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just started to get warm. His body and its extremities had shrunk due to the cold water, but everything was back to normal now. Naruto was just about to get out when he heard the door open. He turned to see an outline of Hinata in the foggy glass shower door. He rubbed the fog away with his hand and gasped when he realized Hinata was naked.

"U-Um… I'm… uh… almost done…" Naruto said as he covered himself with his hands.

"Naruto?" Hinata said quietly with her eyes turned towards the ground. She took a tentative step towards the shower door and Naruto gulped audibly. "We're engaged, right? Shouldn't it be okay for us to shower together?"

Naruto froze and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't move a muscle. Unfortunately for him, there was one muscle on his body that sprang to attention all by itself. Hinata took this as a "yes". She pulled back the shower door and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and looked up into Naruto's eyes. She could see the curiosity in them and she felt somewhat relieved. They held each other in their gaze for a moment before both of their eyes began to wander.

Hinata had never seen a naked boy before and she was quite amazed by what was in front of her. Naruto's body was so different from hers. Hinata giggled as a thought occurred to her. Naruto's body looked just like a light switch. And if his manhood was the switch, then it was definitely turned "on".

Her hands began to tingle by her sides and she suddenly felt the need to touch something.

Naruto was also amazed by Hinata's body. He had seen it a few times before, but never for so long and in such detail. He was fascinated by her chest and how it moved up and down every time Hinata breathed in. He eyes traveled down her flat stomach to her slender waistline. There was a curve in her body as her stomach ended and her waist began and Naruto was entranced by it. His eyes continued their path downward to her trimmed thighs. Every inch of her body was intoxicating and it only served to make his body more and more excited. Suddenly, Hinata began to move her hands and Naruto was frozen stiff. The warm water splashed across his broad back as he watched Hinata's hands get closer and closer to his manhood.

Hinata gulped as her fingers touched the top of Naruto's member. It felt it suddenly twitch and she quickly wrapped her hands around it. She slowly got on her knees and bent closer to get a better look at it. The heat surprised Hinata. She never knew skin could be this hot or this hard. She moved her hand down a bit and tightened her grip. She could feel it pulse and harden in her hand which only encouraged her to do more. She brought her other hand up and felt the soft sack of skin that was hanging underneath Naruto's manhood. The sack of skin seemed to have two big marbles in it. Hinata was overwhelmed with curiosity as she fondled the marbles with one hand and rubbed Naruto's manhood with the other.

Naruto, meanwhile, was trying not to moan as his stomach did back-flops. Never in his entire life had he felt something this good before. Hinata was playing him like a flute and all he could do was stand there and quiver in pleasure. He suddenly began to feel a strange pressure in his stomach and he grabbed Hinata's hands.

Hinata snapped out of her trance and looked up at Naruto. His eyes were clenched shut and his lips were being pressed together. "Did I hurt you?" Hinata asked as she stood up.

Naruto simply shook his head. He couldn't speak. For some reason, he was completely out of breath. And he couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. Without knowing it, Naruto slowly raised his hands and cupped them around Hinata's chest. Hinata gasped softly and Naruto softened his grip. He gently began to squeeze and knead her chest. They were so soft. They were like big soft toys that Naruto could hold in his hands. He spent several minutes feeling them, but he soon forced himself to let go. They fell from his grasp with a soft bounce and immediately perked up. Naruto was tempted to touch them again, but he focused his mind to travel further down.

He traced his hands down her sides to her hips. He took a second's breather before kneeling down to gaze at what was between her legs. He had seen it once before when Hinata had shown him her thong, but that was nothing compared to his current view.

Naruto slowly spread her womanhood open with his thumbs which elicited a soft moan from Hinata. Naruto explored deeper with his fingers stopping every once in a while to trace around it with a single finger. Naruto kept exploring until his fingers met with a very thin barrier of skin. Naruto stopped his finger's advancement there and went back to tracing around the outer and inner sides.

Hinata began to lose strength in her knees and she placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders for support. Her knees continued to buckle until she slowly sank to the shower floor ending Naruto's exploration. Hinata looked up into Naruto's eyes and smiled weakly. Naruto reached up and turned off the water. He stood up and grabbed a pair of towels. He bent back down to wrap Hinata's around her shoulders and to help her to her feet. The two of them managed to dry off and stumble out of the bathroom. They let their towels fall to the floor before proceeding to their bedroom completely nude. Their hands were interlocked the entire way.

Naruto shut the bedroom door as Hinata crawled onto their bed giving Naruto a clear view of her bottom. Naruto took a deep breath and followed after her. Hinata pulled back the sheets and they both curled up underneath them. They locked eyes one final time before they leaned forward to share a soft kiss. Their naked bodies pressed tightly together as they deepened the kiss. They continued the kiss until both of them couldn't breathe. Naruto pulled back and they both took a deep breath. Naruto rolled over onto his back and tried to catch his breath.

However, Hinata took the initiative and climbed on top of Naruto. She pressed her lips against his again for another passionate kiss. Hinata felt heat and sparks swarm all over her body until she began to see stars. A bright light flashed across her vision as she felt Naruto's hand between her legs. She retaliated by wrapping her hand around his manhood. She slowly moved her hand up and down Naruto's rock hard member as their kiss grew more intense.

The kiss lasted until both of them couldn't take it anymore. Hinata rolled off of Naruto and onto her back. Her body craved more, but she decided this was enough for tonight. She smiled widely as she felt Naruto pull her into a tight embrace. She planted one last soft kiss on his lips before they both drifted off to sleep.

Hours later, in the dark of the night, Hidiki and Asuka Kenji gathered outside Konoha village. Asuka bent down beneath a tree and pulled out a sharpened kunai. The knife glinted sinisterly in the moonlight as Asuka twirled it in his hands.

Hidiki frowned. "Remember, Father. Hinata must not be harmed. She is useless to me dead. However, Naruto will only become a problem if he is allowed to live."

Asuka sheathed his kunai. "Right. When do we move?"

Hidiki smiled as he imagined holding his precious Hinata in his arms. "We strike at dusk tomorrow."

* * *

**Well… I hope you guys enjoyed all that. I think I might have gone overboard with the adult content but many of you asked for it. I'm really not sure if I handled that properly so please review and share your thoughts. I tried to make it as romantic and as passionate as I could without making it too vulgar. Please let me know how I did. And before anyone asks, No, they didn't have sex and No, neither one of them had an "o" word. Please share any suggestions or opinions with me! If I get some really good reviews then I'm sure I would be willing to post another chapter in a week or so! Please remember to review!**


	11. I like you

**Hey guys! It seems you all enjoyed the last chapter! The amount of reviews was pretty impressive so I'm posting a little earlier than usual. I know my refusal to use proper terms to describe the lime scene in the last chapter may have been annoying but I don't want this story to become smut. Everyone fools around when they're falling in love, and I'm trying to express their innocence with the process. Writing in words like penis and breasts just seems to take away from that. And several people had a problem with the age of Naruto and Hinata. This annoyed me. We are talking about people who live alone, go out on dangerous missions and risk their lives, and who are supposed to kill people for a living. And you have an issue with some nudity? I don't write this story with 13 year olds in mind. I write it using the personalities of Naruto and Hinata. And their personalities are way older than their actual age. Please don't focus on their age. I will write in the time-skip soon. Anyways, I had an idea to put Ayame in my chapters. She would add some great opportunities to the adult content as she is much older than Naruto. She would also provide good contrast against Hanabi who provides a young and devilish aspect. Ayame would probably be much more mature and cunning in her sexual advances and I think it could be fun. Please let me know what you think!**

**

* * *

**

"HINATA!" Naruto shouted as his grip loosened. He looked down at the vast darkness below her and tightened his grip on Hinata's hand.

"Please don't let go, Naruto." Hinata cried as she hung from the side of a cliff. The only thing saving her from a deadly fall was Naruto's firm grasp on her hand.

Hinata began to slip from Naruto's hand and he felt pain and fear hit his stomach. He swung his other hand forward to try and catch her, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do except watch as Hinata fell into the darkness.

"HINATAAAA!" Naruto screamed as he awoke from his nightmare. He sat straight up in his bed, breathing heavily with a glistening layer of sweat on his bare skin. He quickly pulled back the blanket and searched for Hinata.

Naruto sighed with relief when he saw Hinata curled up beside him. _Thank goodness… It was just a dream…_

Naruto smiled softly to himself as he watched Hinata sleep. There was a faint grin on her face and her hair was all rustled up. He gasped quietly when he realized she was naked. He watched her breasts closely as they moved up and down while she breathed. Naruto gulped as he realized that he too, was naked.

Naruto thought back to what he had done last night and his stomach did a back-flip. Suddenly, Hinata sighed and cuddled closer to Naruto in her sleep. Naruto grinned and laid back down allowing Hinata to rest her head on his chest.

Naruto chuckled softly. They had fallen asleep pretty early last night, but Hinata was still fast asleep. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and continued to watch her sleep. He couldn't figure out why, but looking at Hinata smile made him feel happy. He had never felt this relaxed and content in his entire life.

About an hour later, Hinata began to stir from her peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Naruto's blue eyes staring right back at her. Without thinking, Hinata leaned forward and kissed Naruto softly on the lips.

Naruto blinked in surprise, but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss. "Good morning to you, too." Naruto joked as Hinata pulled back from the kiss.

Hinata blushed as the logical part in her realized what she had just done. However, she ignored that part in her and listened only to the emotional part of her. And that part of her wanted another kiss. Hinata dashed in and stole another kiss from Naruto.

Naruto laughed as he wrestled with Hinata's advances. The two of them kept rolling back and forth, stealing kisses from each other. After a few moments, they rolled onto their backs and tried to control their laughter.

"That sure is a nice way to wake up!" Naruto said as he sat up. Hinata quickly reached up and pulled him back down into her arms.

"Let's just stay in bed all day. I don't want to leave your side." Hinata said softly as she embraced him from the back.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he turned to face Hinata. "As you wish, my princess." Naruto bowed his head with mock sincerity.

Hinata giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "I'm an _heiress_, not a princess."

Naruto smiled. "What's the difference? You can be an heiress to everyone else, but to me… you're a princess."

Hinata's lip trembled as she blinked back tears. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She threw herself into Naruto's arms and hugged him tightly. Naruto blushed as he felt Hinata's chest pressed tightly against his own.

"Naruto… You make me so happy… I really like you. No… It's much more than that." Hinata pulled back and gazed into Naruto's eyes. "I have always liked you. Even back when we were still in the Academy. You are the only thing in my life that I can actually rely on. You have given me everything I could have dreamed of. I don't know what I would do without-"

Naruto silenced her with a soft kiss. Hinata's eyes watered as she felt Naruto pull her into a warm embrace.

"I really like you, too." Hinata's heart jumped as she heard the words come from Naruto's mouth. "I didn't realize it until recently, but being around you makes me happy. Nothing in my life has gone the way I wanted it to. I was always held at an arm's length. You have shown me what it feels like to be held. You have given me everything I needed, but never dreamed I would have."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but her voice broke. She tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. Her tears of happiness poured down her face as she leaned forward to kiss Naruto again. Naruto felt tears on his cheek as he kissed Hinata. She wasn't the only one crying during the kiss.

Meanwhile, at the village entrance, Hidiki and his father were putting their plan into action.

"State your names and your business." A guard asked as Hidiki walked past the front gates. Asuka stepped forward and flashed a small piece of paper.

The guard's eyes widened and he immediately made a deep bow. "I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding! A Kenji is always welcome in our village! Should I inform the Hyuuga House of your arrival?"

"There is no need. We are here on a personal matter. Thank you." Asuka said with a faked smile. The guard bowed again as Hidiki and Asuka turned to leave.

Hidiki grinned, baring his fang-like teeth. "That sure was easy. Now we just need to find this Naruto Uzumaki. Once we have located him, I will dispose of him while you grab Hinata Hyuuga."

Asuka frowned. "I thought we weren't kidnapping her."

"_We _aren't. _You _are. Hinata must never relate me to what will happen today. Once she loses both her home and fiancée she will be in need of great comfort. And I will be the one to give it to her. She will see me as her savior. It is only a matter of time before she becomes my wife." Hidiki grinned, his eyes filled with lust.

"With that kind of hold over the Hyuuga clan, the most prominent clan in Konoha, the Kenji family will soon become the most powerful family in the country!" Asuka shouted gleefully.

Hidiki frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Quiet, Father! We wouldn't want anyone to catch wind of our little scheme, would we? We need to check one of these restaurants and see if we can gather some information on Naruto."

Asuka nodded and followed after his son. They walked along the street until they came to a small restaurant that was filled with chatting customers. As the two walked into the restaurant, Asuka turned to his son and spoke in a muttered voice. "Find a table in the middle of the action. I have a plan to draw out some information."

Hidiki nodded and headed towards an empty table while Asuka wondered outside and out of sight. Hidiki sat quietly for several minutes listening to several of the conversations near him. Hidiki frowned as he tried to ignore the elderly ladies sitting just behind his booth. They were merely gossiping about the latest fashion and Hidiki couldn't care less about what color was "in" right now.

Suddenly, a lit explosive kunai hit the ground just outside the restaurant. Hidiki's eyes widened in terror as he watched the kunai explode. There was a deafening shock as all the windows in the restaurant shattered and burst into the restaurant. Several tables near the entrance had been thrown back into some very unlucky patrons. The majority of the customers seemed unhurt, but several were nursing deep cuts and bruises.

"NARUTO!" A voice shouted out from the confusion. Hidiki immediately recognized his father's voice and his lips curled into a twisted smile. _So this was your plan, Father…_ Hidiki turned his attention back to the elderly group behind him. They had just started whispering to each other as they cleaned up the mess from the explosion.

"Naruto, again?"

"I can't believe he would go this far…"

"That damn kid. This village would be so much better without him!"

"We were cursed as soon as that nine-tailed demon was sealed inside of him."

Hidiki blinked. Did he just hear "demon"? He had heard that sealing a demon inside of a person was possible, but he had no idea there were any successful attempts. So this Naruto was actually a sealed demon. Hidiki let a small chuckle escape his lips. This was good news. Very good news.

Hidiki walked outside and away from all of the commotion on the street. A few moments later, his father jumped down from the rooftops and landed beside him.

"Any news?" Asuka asked his son.

"Yes. Your plan worked perfectly. This will make things a lot easier. Here is the plan…."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were sitting in bed, enjoying a few moments of peaceful silence. Naruto's stomach growled loudly and Hinata giggled.

"I guess it's time for breakfast. And it's my turn to make it." Hinata said throwing back their blankets.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but Hinata silence him with a small peck on the lips. A blush crept onto her face as she pulled back. "I don't think I could ever get used to that…You give me butterflies." She climbed out of bed and grabbed one of Naruto's discarded shirts. She pulled the shirt over her head and it fell down to just beneath her butt.

Naruto gulped as he watched Hinata's firm legs walk out the door. Once he heard the sounds of cooking, Naruto got out of bed and threw on some pants and a t-shirt. He then headed downstairs to join Hinata. Just as he entered the kitchen he noticed Hinata reaching up to the top of a shelf to grab a box of ingredients. However, as her arms reached high above her head, Naruto's shirt got pulled up a few inches gracefully exposing Hinata's butt to Naruto.

Naruto blushed and tried to avert his gaze. His stomach twittered a bit and he felt his knees get weak. _You give me butterflies…_ Hinata's words echoed in Naruto's mind and he looked up to watch Hinata's face as she cooked. _What is this feeling… It feels just like the time I drank that expired milk… Does Hinata make me feel sick?_

Hinata gasped a little as she nearly burned one of her fingertips. She put the finger into her mouth and sucked on it gingerly. Naruto smiled and allowed himself a small chuckle. _No… She doesn't make me feel sick… This feeling is different…_

Naruto continued to watch Hinata cook until she had finished and had set his plate in front of him. There was a deep crimson blush across Hinata's face as she sat down to eat. She had felt Naruto's gaze on her as she was cooking. She wished that she had grabbed some underwear before coming down to cook.

Naruto looked down at his plate and he nearly gasped. There was a large pancake on it, but the pancake was in the shape of a large heart. Naruto looked up in confusion and Hinata gave him a cute smile. Naruto felt the unfamiliar twittering in his stomach again as he quickly looked back down at his plate.

Naruto sliced a piece of the panic with a fork and placed it in his mouth. His tastebuds almost shivered in delight. "This is good, Hinata! Way better than the ones I made a few days ago! What did you do to them?"

Hinata giggled as she watched Naruto gobble the food down. "I just added a few other ingredients. Cinnamon, vanilla, and some other spices."

"You sure know how to cook! I wish I could cook like you." Naruto said with his mouth full of delicious pancake.

Hinata blushed. "There are a f-few simple meals that I c-could teach you…" She averted her gaze and nervously tapped her fingers together. She was glad that even after all they had done, spending time with Naruto still made her feel this happy. If anything, she was even more nervous now that Naruto had said he liked her. Every moment with him seemed like a dream.

Hinata watched happily as Naruto ate his food. He was eating so quickly, little pieces of pancake were getting stuck to his face. Without thinking, Hinata reached over and plucked a piece off of his cheek and stuck it into her mouth.

As the sticky sweet substance entered her mouth Hinata froze with her finger still in her mouth. Her cheeks burned and she looked back at Naruto who was also blushing.

"Hey… I was saving that…" He chided as he poked Hinata in the side. Hinata burst out in a fit of giggles from the combination of the poke in the side and Naruto's silly comment.

Naruto perked up and his face twisted into an evil grin. "Hinata…? Are you ticklish?"

Hinata's laughter died in her throat. She vigorously shook her head while putting her hands up in front of her. "N-No! I'm not!"

Naruto's eye twinkled and he made a nimble dash behind Hinata. "Are you sure?" He placed his hands near her hips and slowly poked her in the side again.

Hinata held her breath and tried to hold back her laughter. Her body shivered as Naruto started poking up her sides until he was underneath her armpits. It soon became too much for Hinata and all the air she had been holding came exploding out in a fit of laughter. She pushed Naruto playfully and ran out of room. She stumbled into the living room with Naruto right on her heels tickling her relentlessly.

Hinata fell back onto the couch and quickly picked up a cushion to fend off the tickle attacks. She threw it at Naruto and it bounced off his face. Naruto pretended to be stunned as Hinata picked up another cushion. She held the second cushion in front of her like a shield as laughter continued to bubble from her mouth.

"S-Stop it! I can't breathe!" Hinata cried in between giggles.

Naruto obeyed and withdrew his fingers, allowing Hinata to catch her breath. He sat down on the couch next to her feet. Hinata lifted up her legs for a moment to allow Naruto to sit closer to her. She then put her feet down gently onto Naruto's lap.

Naruto eyed her bare feet for a second before slowly and softly dragging his finger down the middle of one. Hinata immediately started laughing and squirming all over again.

"N-No! Not my feet!" Hinata yelled playfully as she tried to wrestle out of Naruto's grip.

As the two continued to play and wrestle, Hidiki and his father were wondering around outside the Hyuuga complex.

"You sure they live here, Father?" Hidiki asked as he leaned against a tall wooden post. "I'm pretty sure we have passed this post before."

Asuka frowned. "Hiashi would never let the clan's precious heirless live anywhere else other than here. And I would bet my entire fortune that Hiashi, that pompous ass, built his daughter her very own house. And I would also bet that he hasn't finished it yet. So all we need to look for is a house that is still in construction."

Hidiki rubbed his temples with his fingers. "Yes, I understand that. But we have looked all over this damn complex several times and there are no half-finished houses!"

Asuka hung his head. He hated being wrong. "I guess it's time for plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Ask for directions!" Asuka said with way too much pride. He quickly spotted the nearest Hyuuga and ran up to question him.

"Excuse me, sir? I'm a… uh… wood contractor and I heard you guys recently bought a large quantity from my company. I'm here for just a follow up."

The Hyuuga frowned. "Well… It's not really my area of expertise, but we did build that entire house a while ago." The Hyuuga gestured to a large house behind him. "Something to do with the young heiress, I believe."

Asuka's eyes widened. "You mean it's already been built?"

"Almost. The main part is done, but Hiashi still wants to add several more wings to it. I guess we will be needing a lot more wood in the near future." The Hyuuga gave Asuka a brief smile and excused himself.

Asuka went back to his son with a triumphant smile on his face. "It looks like I was partly right after all. And I found the location of their house."

Hidiki smiled sinisterly. "Good. Lead the way."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata were lying on the couch trying to catch their breath. Hinata stood up and went over to pick up the cushions she had thrown across the room. However she forgot that the only thing she was wearing was Naruto's shirt. She bent over to pick up the cushion and Naruto froze as he was visually reminded what Hinata was, or rather, wasn't wearing.

Naruto's cheeks burned and he let out a sharp gasp. Hinata suddenly remembered that she wasn't wearing underwear and she quickly stood up and pulled Naruto's shirt back down past her hips. Hinata's cheeks matched Naruto's as she turned around slowly.

"I-I… um… should go g-get dressed…" She muttered as she ran upstairs holding the shirt below her hips.

Naruto nodded slowly, his face frozen in shock. He didn't even notice Hinata was already upstairs.

_What was that? _Hinata mentally yelled at herself as she got dressed in her usual clothes. _He has already seen me naked… Why am I still embarrassed? Why was I okay this morning and not right now? _Hinata thought back to the shower they had shared the previous night and the romantic moment they had shared this morning. _Maybe it's because he told me he likes me? Or maybe it's because I hadn't expected to expose myself like that…_

There was a loud knock at the front door and Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin. She heard Naruto open the door so she took another moment to straighten her hair before going downstairs.

"…Hello?" Naruto said as he pulled open the door. His brow furrowed as he looked upon the two men standing in front of him. He had never seen them before, but there was something Naruto felt like he was missing. It was a boy who looked only a few years older than Naruto and an older man who was most likely his father. They both had long, dark hair as black as night and they were both dressed in extremely expensive clothes. But the thing that caught Naruto's attention was their piercingly cold stare. There was something strange about their eyes…

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked after a moment of awkward silence.

The young boy smiled and stepped forward. "Yes. Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto nodded and opened the door wider so the two men could step inside. As they got further inside and closer to Naruto, Naruto felt his stomach churn. Something was not right.

"As I was saying…" The young boy spoke up. "I was wondering if-"

"Hidiki Kenji!"

Naruto and the two men turned suddenly to face the stairs. Naruto frowned as he noticed a faint smile twist at the corners of the boy's mouth. Naruto's hand instinctively went for his kunai pouch on his right leg, but his hand only grasped empty space. Naruto cursed mentally as he remembered all of his ninja equipment was upstairs.

Hinata came down from the stairs to stand by Naruto's side. She reached over to wrap her hand around Naruto's. She really needed his courage right now. Hidiki gave her the creeps.

"What are you doing here, Hidiki? I thought I said I wanted nothing to do with you!" Hinata said with more strength than she realized she had. Naruto was also impressed and he squeezed Hinata's hand reassuringly.

Hidiki laughed quietly even though Hinata's words had cut him deeply. He quelled his anger and spoke very softly. "That's why I'm here. I plan on fixing that." Hidiki took a menacing step forward towards Hinata.

Naruto quickly stepped in front of him. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Hidiki ignored Naruto and focused his gaze on Hinata. Hinata shuddered, but she remained firm, refusing to look away. Hidiki's irises flashed a furious shade of yellow and Hinata felt her knees go weak. Suddenly there was a loud crash as Naruto was thrown several feet into the wall.

Hinata gasped and tried to run to Naruto's side, but Hidiki caught her and held her in place. Hinata watched in terror as Asuka walked over to Naruto's crumpled body. Her body went cold as Asuka picked Naruto up by the neck. Naruto started struggling as his airway was violently squeezed shut.

Hinata's world went dark and time seemed to slow as she watched Asuka pull a long knife out of his jacket. She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. Fear gripped her heart as she wrestled with Hidiki's tight grip. She was completely helpless as she watched Asuka drive the blade into Naruto's chest, piercing his heart. Naruto's feet suddenly stopped kicking and his arms fell to his sides. He slowly turned his head to look at Hinata as blood dribbled out of his mouth. He mouthed Hinata's name before completely going limp.

"NARUTOOOO!" Hinata screamed as Asuka threw Naruto's lifeless body to the ground. Pain and horror flooded into her as tears poured from her eyes. Hidiki let go of her and she sank to her knees. She outstretched her hand trying to reach Naruto, but her world suddenly went black.

* * *

**Yes, I know. I'm a jerk for ending it like that, but I couldn't help it. The evil cliffhanger strikes again! I promise that I won't leave you all hanging for too long. I will begin writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one! Leave a good review and I will try to post by the end of this weekend! **


	12. Kidnapped

**I apologize profusely for my lack of updating. I broke my arm about two days after I posted my last chapter. I slipped on some loose gravel and caught my wrist on the curb. It was only a minor fracture but it is way hard to write with a cast on. Im glad to see you all enjoyed the last chapter! It's about time I added some real action to this story. Many of you were concerned about the way I ended the last chapter and I assure you everything will make sense after the beginning of this chapter! Hidiki is much more of an evil mastermind than you all gave him credit for! I will post the last bit of the last chapter so everyone can understand what is happening. I will also switch perspectives after a minute. Please read carefully.**

**

* * *

**

Hinata's world went dark and time seemed to slow as she watched Asuka pull a long knife out of his jacket. She opened her mouth to scream, but her voice caught in her throat. Fear gripped her heart as she wrestled with Hidiki's tight grip. She was completely helpless as she watched Asuka drive the blade into Naruto's chest, piercing his heart. Naruto's feet suddenly stopped kicking and his arms fell to his sides. He slowly turned his head to look at Hinata as blood dribbled out of his mouth. He mouthed Hinata's name before completely going limp.

"NARUTOOOO!" Hinata screamed as Asuka threw Naruto's lifeless body to the ground. Pain and horror flooded into her as tears poured from her eyes. Hidiki let go of her and she sank to her knees. She outstretched her hand trying to reach Naruto, but her world suddenly went black.

1 minute earlier

"What are you doing here, Hidiki? I thought I said I wanted nothing to do with you!" Hinata said strongly.

Naruto felt Hinata's hand grab his and he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He had never heard Hinata talk like that. These men must really be making her nervous. The heavy feeling in his stomach got worse. There was something very bad about these men.

"That's why I'm here. I plan on fixing that." Hidiki took a menacing step toward Hinata and Naruto had had enough. He stepped in front of Hinata and blocked Hidiki's advance.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Naruto said as he stared coldly into Hidiki's yellow eyes. Hidiki broke his gaze and looked towards Hinata. Naruto saw a small flash and he blinked in surprise. Naruto took a defensive step back and refocused his gaze. Hidiki was still standing in the exact same spot. He hadn't even moved a muscle. Naruto turned to look at the older man. He, also, hadn't moved. Then… what had just happened?

Naruto turned around to look at Hinata and his stomach dropped. She was staring straight ahead, but her eyes were filled with fear. Her muscles were clenched and sweat was glistening on her skin.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. She didn't respond at all. She just kept staring past Naruto. He froze and a cold sweat broke out on his skin as he suddenly realized that she was shaking in fear. Just what had Hidiki done to her?

Naruto turned to Hidiki in a rage. "What did you do to her!" He shouted without taking his hands off of Hinata. Hinata, meanwhile, continued to tremble in fear.

Hidiki smiled a crooked smile. "Just wait. You will see in a moment."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat and he slowly turned to face Hinata. Something was different in her eyes. She had been terrified before, but now it was even worse. Suddenly tears began to flow from her eyes and her arm jerked forward. "NARUTO!" She cried out as she sank to her knees.

Fear gripped Naruto's heart as he caught Hinata before she fell onto her back. He cradled her softly in his arms as he whispered her name.

"H-Hinata? Hinata, please wake up. Come on, Hinata. HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he desperately tried to shake Hinata awake.

Hidiki laughed hysterically. "She couldn't even withstand the lowest layer!"

Naruto gently laid Hinata on her back and slowly stood up. He turned towards Hidiki again, his blood boiling. "What did you do to her?" He said in a calm, quiet voice.

"I used my clan's special genjustu on her. It makes her experience her worst nightmate. I really wasn't expecting that kind of reaction though. She must have seen something terrible." Hidiki said with an antagonizing grin.

Naruto exploded. He suddenly flew towards Hidiki and slammed his right fist into Hidiki's face. Hidiki was thrown back onto the ground next to Asuka. Naruto's teeth had sharpened and his eyes were glowing red.

Asuka stepped forward, but Hidiki held him back with a wave of his hand. He picked himself up off the ground and dusted his clothes off. He wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled. "Your anger is indeed quite demon-like. I think it's about time I showed you your worst nightmare."

Naruto quickly tried to avert his eyes, but it was too late. There was a flash of light and his world grew dark. Suddenly he was looking at his village from a bird's eye view. But it was not his usual village. Building lay in ruin and houses were on fire. Women and children were buried beneath piles of rubble and his friends lay dead in the streets.

Naruto screamed in pain. He tried to block out the images, but they seemed all too real. Naruto's gaze shifted towards the village as a large explosion sounded. His stomach froze in terror as he recognized his own form in the middle of the chaos. He was in the demon's cloak and he was wrecking havoc. Suddenly, his perspective changed so that he was inside his own body. He had become the demon that was destroying the village.

He cringed as he felt his own hands cut into other ninja. He could feel everything as his nine-tails chakra erupted from him and blew back the surrounding environment. The worst part was that he could feel anger and hate deep inside of him. He was feeling the hate for the village as if it was his own hated. As if he wanted, no, _needed_ to destroy the village. It wasn't a dream. It felt too real and it was almost too much for Naruto to bear.

But then, it got ten times worse.

Through the rubble and the smoke Naruto saw a person emerge. The screams of pain grew silent as a battle-ready Hinata approached him. He could feel the concern for her in his body, but his mind told him it was wrong. This was an enemy. And enemies needed to die.

Naruto screamed out in a deepest corner of his mind, but he was powerless to stop himself as he raised his chakra-infused claw. Naruto tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't. He was forced to watch as he brought his claws down towards Hinata's vulnerable body.

She didn't even try to dodge it. She just looked up into Naruto's eyes as his claw rushed towards her. The look was almost pleading. As if she were begging Naruto to return to normal. To return to the Naruto that she knew and cared for. Naruto screeched in pain as he felt his claw pierce her body.

Suddenly, Hinata's bloody body was replaced with his living room floor. Naruto sat up, back in his own living room. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and bile burned at the back of his throat. He slowly stood up and looked towards Hidiki.

Except Hidiki wasn't there.

Naruto quickly turned to face Asuka, but he was also nowhere to be found. Panic washed into Naruto and he spun around towards Hinata. Terror hit him like an anvil as he realized that she, too, was missing.

Naruto sunk to his knees and whimpered. "H-Hinata…" He choked out between sobs. _I failed. I couldn't protect you…. I'm such a…such a….._ "IDIOT!" Naruto screamed as he pounded the floor with his fists.

Naruto let himself give in for a minute. He let himself drown in fear and the pain. Tears flooded down his face as images of Hinata poured into his head. Her smile when he woke up, the smell of her hair when she was close, the feel of her lips when they kissed….

Naruto sat up slowly and wiped the tears from his face. He focused his mind and shook all the fear from his heart. This wasn't the time to anguish over Hinata. This was the time to go after her. Naruto quickly ran upstairs and grabbed his ninja gear. Once he was dressed, he headed outside and towards the Hokage's office.

Tsunade and Shizune were signing some official documents when the door to the room suddenly slammed open.

"Grandma Tsunade! It's Hinata! She was taken!" Naruto cried out, breathless.

Tsunade blinked in surprise. "What? Naruto, calm down. Tell me what happened."

"Hinata! She was kidnapped by these two guys. One was about my age and the other was much older. We need to go after her!

Tsunade frowned and was quiet for a moment. "Did you see where they were going?"

"No. I was under some sort of genjutsu." Naruto felt a bit of bile creep up this throat as he remembered his vision.

"Shizune! Go and inform the Hyuuga clan of Naruto's news. Naruto… I need you to calm down and listen to what I am about to say."

Shizune ran out of the room while Naruto took a deep breath and stilled his frantic body.

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn, you will join Kiba and Shino on a tracking mission to locate and rescue Hinata. I want you to go home and prepare for-"

"Tomorrow morning? Why aren't we going now!" Naruto interrupted angrily.

Tsunade sighed. "Because we have no idea which way they went or where they are going. Plus it is getting dark and the chances of finding a trial are slim. And if you went out blindly you would only disrupt any traces of a trail they might have left. We need to wait until morning."

Naruto's temper flared. "Are you joking? Hinata was kidnapped! We need to follow after her before they get a chance to-"

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table. "Naruto! Trust me! I want Hinata to be safe as much as you do! This is the best way!"

Naruto blinked and his face went blank. "Understood. I will wait until morning." Naruto turned swiftly and walked out of the room. He exited the building and stared off into the setting sun.

_Hinata…. I will rescue you. I promise!_

Naruto let out a deep sigh and ran off towards the Hyuuga main complex. If Tsunade wasn't going to help him then there was still one other person…

When Naruto arrived at the Hyuuga main complex he found Hiashi seated in the main courtyard burning a strand of incense. He seemed to be in some kind of meditating position.

He approached Hiashi with a small sliver of anxiety. "Um… Hiashi, sir?"

"I assume this is about Hinata." Hiashi said without looking up.

"Yes. I am going after her."

Hiashi almost cracked a smile. _Always straight to the point. _"Could you tell me about the people who took my daughter?"

Naruto closed his eyes. The image of those yellow eyes was burned into his memory. "There were two of them. One young and one old. They had these yellow eyes….. these burning yellow eyes…" Naruto spoke softly without opening his eyes.

Hiashi bolted upright knocking over his incense. "Yellow eyes? Were their names Hidiki and Asuka perhaps?"

Naruto remembered Hinata calling one of them Hidiki. "Yes. I think so."

Hiashi swore under his breath. "I know who is responsible for this. And I also know where they are going."

"You know them?

"Unfortunately. The man is named Asuka and he is the clan leader of a very wealthy clan: the Kenji Clan. And the boy is named Hidiki. He is soon to become the clan leader and he has taken an inappropriate interest in my daughter. He has requested Hinata's hand in marriage several times, but I have always refused. I fear this is the reason they have kidnapped her…"

Naruto smiled. "You were just being protective…"

Hiashi blushed slightly and cleared his throat. "I refuse to allow any Hyuuga to become subservient to that filthy family.

Naruto blinked suddenly as something occurred to him. "Hey… Do you know anything about that eye jutsu they used?"

Hiashi frowned as he tried to think. "I believe it is some kind of genjutsu. And I am afraid that it is quite powerful in terms of ocular jutsu. I don't really know the details, but it would be best to not get hit by that jutsu."

"They used it once… on me. It made me experience my worst nightmare… or something like that." Naruto restrained himself from telling Hiashi that Hidiki had used that same technique on Hinata as well. He doubted Hiashi would have taken it well.

Hiashi was silent for a moment. "Hinata was kidnapped once before. It happened when she was very young."

Naruto was stunned. "What happened?"

"I killed the man responsible and took my daughter back. Unfortunately, my actions caused our clan much distress. I won't be able to do anything to help my daughter this time. The Kenji clan would see it as an attack against their clan and would seek vengeance. Our two clans have a tenacious relationship as it is and we cannot afford to engage in a vicious vendetta."

Hiashi sighed and stepped closer to Naruto. "It seems that you have the greatest chance of rescuing my daughter.

"Me? But Tsunade said-"

"Tsunade is just thinking like a Hokage. However, she does not completely understand the situation. We need to recover Hinata as soon as possible and you are the only one who can do it. You are the only one who knows what he is going up against. And since you are not part of the Hyuuga clan….yet, your actions are not representative of the clan. The Kenji clan cannot blame us for the actions of a single misguided boy."

Naruto ignored the 'misguided' comment and closed his eyes. He hated to admit it, but he needed Hiashi's help. He had planned to rescue Hinata by himself anyways, but he was terrible at tracking and would probably have just messed up the trail.

"You do know where they are taking Hinata, right?" Naruto asked.

Hiashi nodded. "If you left now you could get there by morning."

"Then give me those directions. I'm leaving now."

Meanwhile, Hinata was just waking up. She was lying on her stomach on a dirt floor. She propped herself up onto her knees and rubbed the dirt from her hands and face. She looked around slowly and found that she was in some kind of prison cell. She was in a small square cell with a locked door and outside the cell there was a small hallway with another locked door.

_Naruto! _An image of a bloody Naruto suddenly flashed across her eyes. Hinata felt pain grip her heart as she remembered the events of Naruto's death. Tears filled her eyes once again as she sunk back to the ground. It was becoming painful to breath. "Naruto…" Hinata whispered softly, choking on her tears.

"Hello, Hinata."

Hinata snapped her head up to stare into the blazing eyes of Hidiki Kenji. She dashed instantly to the door of her cell trying to grab Hidiki through the spaces of the bars.

Hidiki smoothly stepped back dodging Hinata's hands. "Calm down, Hinata. I am not here to hurt you!" He said with concern in his voice. The caring look in his eyes made Hinata want to vomit.

"What do you want with me?" Hinata whispered. Her spirit was slowly breaking down. Her sudden outburst and overwhelming sadness was beginning to have its effects on her. And the situation wasn't helping her any, either.

"You should be thanking me!" Hidiki shouted incredulously as he started pacing in front of Hinata's cell. "I just saved you!"

"Saved me? You kidnapped me! And now you are holding me in this cell! And… you k-killed the man I lo….." Hinata's eyes watered up again and she sank to the ground.

Hidiki grew quiet. "I did not put you in this cell. That was my father's decision. He believes you are dangerous. And that man was not who you think he was….. " Hidiki crouched down to be at Hinata's level. His voice lowered to barely a whisper. "Tell me, Hinata…. How does it feel to kiss a demon?"

"D-Demon….?"

"That's right. Naruto is the host for the Nine Tailed Fox. "

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach drop. She didn't want to believe it, but it all made sense. She had several flashbacks of the villagers and how they would react whenever they saw him. They called him a monster and now Hinata understood why.

_Naruto must be in so much pain… _Hinata shuddered at the thought. She couldn't even imagine what it must have been like to grow up labeled as a monster. She felt more tears swell up in her eyes and spill down her cheeks.

That was the final straw for Hinata. Losing Naruto had taken so much from her, but now it was even worse. Her body just couldn't take any more stress and she promptly passed out.

Hidiki smiled to himself as he watched Hinata shudder and faint. _I have her. Just hearing the Nine-Tails' name was enough to make her pass out. It won't be long before she becomes completely mine. _

Hidiki checked the lock on Hinata's door and walked out of the room. Once he was outside the prison he turned to his father who had listening to the whole conversation.

"Well?" His father asked.

Hidiki smiled. "My plan is working. She sees you as the evil man who locked her up and killed her fiancée. She also knows that he was the host for a demon. A few more visits and I'll be able to convince her that I'm the only good thing in her life. She will practically be begging me to save her. We will be wed within the month."

Asuka nodded. He was actually quite impressed with his son. He never expected the plan to be so complex. "When do we begin Phase Two?"

Hidiki turned to face his father. "As soon as she wakes up. And Father….? Please be gentle with her. I do plan on marrying this girl after all. I do not want there to be any long term effects."

Asuka smiled and strode into the prison cell, leaving the door open behind him.

Hidiki frowned and stared at the prison door for a moment before stepping closer and slamming it shut. He really didn't want to hear what was going to happen behind those prison doors. He turned around and headed towards the kitchen to begin his part of Phase Two.

About an hour later, Hinata began to stir into consciousness. She looked around her empty cell and sighed with relief. At least she could be alone for a few moments to sort out her thoughts.

"It's about time you woke up." Asuka said as he emerged from a dark corner.

Hinata gasped as her heart shot up into her throat. She held her hands up to her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She wiped the fear from her face and looked up into Asuka's eyes. "What do you want?"

Asuka smiled and took off his silk jacket, revealing a thin, sleeveless undershirt. He unlocked Hinata's cell and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He took a menacing step towards Hinata, backing her into the corner of her cell.

"My son is really fond of you. And I must admit you are not displeasing to look upon. But you're not quite deserving of him yet. You see….An heiress like yourself leads such a pampered life. I am going to have to roughen you up a bit to… _prepare _you for your life with my son."

Hinata broke out into a cold panic. She began to frantically flail her arms at her attacker trying to knock him back. But Asuka was a more much powerful man. He caught her arms and deftly threw her to the ground.

Hinata sputtered loudly as the wind was knocked out of her. She propped herself up on her hands and knees and tried to catch her breath.

Asuka came up behind her and snorted. "What a sight to behold. A Hyuuga on her knees gasping for breath." Asuka quickly brought up his foot catching Hinata in the stomach again. Asuka picked up Hinata's limp body and pressed it against the cell wall.

"Do you want the pain to stop, Hyuuga? " Asuka sneered as he pulled Hinata's hair until his face was inches from hers.

Ignoring the pain from her hair, Hinata summoned the last bit of strength left in her body and brought her forehead down upon Asuka's nose tearing the hair in his grip from her head. Asuka reeled back in pain, holding his bleeding nose. Hinata smiled smugly as tears welled up in her eyes from the pain from her hair.

Asuka wiped the blood from his face and slapped Hinata to the ground. "I _was_ going to be gentle with you, but now I'm angry. I am going to revel in your anguish." Asuka held his foot over Hinata's hand. He slowly pressed his heel into the palm of Hinata's hand, smashing the back of her hand into the ground.

Hinata screamed and clutched at her wrist with her free hand. She could feel the bones in her hand begin to break.

Suddenly, the prison door slammed open and Hidiki strode in with two plates of barbequed meat. He froze as his gaze landed upon his father standing over a bloody Hinata. His nostrils flared and Asuka stepped away from Hinata quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hidiki shouted.

"I-I was just trying to help …." Asuka stuttered meekly as his enraged son burst into the cell.

"Get out." Hidiki said coldly. "Get out before I lose my temper."

Asuka dashed past Hidiki and sauntered his way out of the prison. Hidiki took a deep breath and set the plates of food on the ground. He then bent over to help Hinata sit up. He took several medical bandages out his jacket and dressed Hinata's wounds.

`Hinata naturally turned away from Hidiki, but the pain from her hand and head was making it hard for her to turn away treatment. Hidiki advanced once and, this time, Hinata just sat there and let Hidiki wrap up her injuries.

"There. Does that feel any better?" Hidiki asked when he finished bandaging Hinata up. Hinata just inched herself away from Hidiki to the corner of her cell.

Hidiki frowned and picked up a plate of food. "That's no good, Hinata. I spent a lot of time preparing this meal for us. I would appreciate it if you came over here and ate it with me."

Hinata was about to tell him to leave, but the smell of the barbequed meat wafted in front of her and her stomach growled loudly. It was really hard to ignore a warm meal after suffering through that brutal assault, but Hinata refused to accept help from Hidiki. She stayed put in her dark corner.

Hidiki frowned. "I'm not my father, Hinata. I am not going to beat you or force you to do something you don't want to do. I will leave this food here for when you get hungry." Hidiki set the two plates on the ground and walked out of the cell.

"You know…" Hidiki said turning around. "If you acted more obedient I'm sure I could convince my father to let you sleep in my private chamber instead of this cold cell."

Hinata stared at the food for awhile before slowly crawling over to it. She searched the plates for some kind of make-shift weapon. She was dismayed to find that she had been given no knife or utensils to eat with. Hidiki had even made sure to remove all of the bones from the chunk of meat.

Hinata's stomach growled again and she peeked around the corner to make sure she was alone. She quickly sat down and tore into the meat with her hands.

Meanwhile, Hidiki approached his father in the main courtyard of their large estate.

"How is Phase Two coming along, my son?" Asuka said turning to Hidiki.

"Slower than I had anticipated. She still has a bit of defiance in her. That little stunt you pulled was perfect though. She should be ripe for the picking in a matter of days. We should be ready for Phase Three by tonight."

"Tonight? Why so soon?"

Hidiki grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki is on his way here. His part in Phase Three is essential. It has to be executed perfectly. We need to make sure everything is prepared perfectly. The Nine-Tails is not a threat to be taken lightly. And we do intend to unleash its full power tonight."

Hidiki bowed and vanished into the darkness. Asuka gazed out into his forlorn courtyard with a heavy sigh. This was probably going to be the last time he saw it in one piece. Tonight was going to be an interesting night…

* * *

**I really hope you guys are beginning to see the intricate parts of Hidiki's plan! Everything will be revealed in the next climatic chapter! Please remember to review with your ideas and opinions! Now that I finally have my cast off I should be able to post the next chapter rather soon! **


	13. The Three Layers

**Hey guys! I made sure to post a little earlier than usual this time. There were several long detailed reviews so Im staying true to my word. This story is becoming more popular then I could have ever hoped and its only just started. Already I have over 600 reviews and 200,000 hits. I am truly honored by your continued support. I realize that my focus on this story has made me forget about Sunflowers, but I do intend to work on it as well. Please continue to leave detailed reviews and I will try to post even earlier. Most of you will be glad to know that the Hidiki arc will end with this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

The crisp morning air bite across Naruto's cheeks as he stood in a large grass field in front of a large mansion-like estate. If Hiashi's directions were accurate then this was undoubtedly the Kenji clan compound.

The compound was made up of several tall buildings all surrounded by a large stone wall. The wall must have been at least twenty feet high and six inches thick. In front, there was a single door made of similar stone. The door was clearly designed to only be opened from inside the compound. It was much too heavy to be moved by a single person from the outside.

Naruto gazed up into the emerging lavender-colored clouds. His thoughts drifted to Hinata and the first time he ever really noticed her. _You can do it, Hinata! _His words echoed through his head as he recalled her fight with Neji in the Chuunin exams. Naruto bent to one knee and rubbed his knuckle through the dirt.

The sun broke over the distant mountains causing the first golden beam of sunlight to fall across Naruto's hand. Naruto clutched a pinch of dirt in his fist as he stood up. He raised his arm straight out in front of him and reflected on the blood promise he had made with Hinata's blood.

_I swear to you, Hinata, I will bring you back. I will not lose another person precious to me! _

The blazing sun finally cleared the mountain top and unleashed a wave of light onto the field behind Naruto. Naruto held up his favorite hand sign and summoned a single clone. He threw his left hand back and gathered an immense amount of chakra into his hand. His clone began to swirl his chakra into a ball with his hands.

Naruto stood there for several moments allowing the ball of chakra to grow even larger and more violent. A strong wind erupted from the ball and stormed around the two Narutos. The fierce wind grew to be too strong for the clone and it promptly vanished in a puff of smoke. Naruto stepped forward and thrust the ball into the stone entrance of the giant estate.

"Rasengan!"

The blue ball of chakra hit the heavy stone with a piercing screech. The sphere slowed to a standstill as the door began to shake and crumble. Suddenly, the Rasengan launched from Naruto's hand carrying the giant stone door with it. The six inch thick stone door went flying forward in a spiraling motion that rivaled a small tornado. The violent spinning of the door only increased its momentum as it crashed into one of the tall buildings in the compound. The door tore a hole right through the building and came crashing out the other side.

The building became too heavy for the remaining walls and it loudly collapsed upon its own weight filling the compound with thunderous noise.

Naruto stepped on top of the rubble and took a deep breath before screaming, "HINATA!". His voice was filled with pain and rage and it echoed throughout the compound. Naruto's eyes had become thin slits surrounded by blood red irises. The rest of his body, however, remained untransformed.

The scream echoed throughout the estate alerting everyone to Naruto's presence. Hidiki had dismissed the entire clan the night before so the only people left in the compound were Hinata, Hidiki, and Asuka. Hidiki smiled slightly at Naruto's scream. It was finally time to settle this.

Meanwhile, Hinata was fast asleep when the noise from Naruto's Rasengan had shaken her cell. The explosion had knocked her from her blissful dream of Naruto and brought her back to the cold dirt floor of her prison cell. She had just begun to sit up from her slumber when Naruto's voice rang through her head. Hinata blinked and quickly shook her head. She peered around her cell, but there was nothing but a dismal silence surrounding her.

She could have sworn she had heard Naruto calling out her name. But was that just a dream? The images of Naruto's death passed in front of her eyes again and her heart was once again consumed by pain.

Hinata felt her chest heave with a powerful sob, but her body didn't have any more tears to cry. She curled herself tightly up into a ball and tried to remember the dream she had been having before the noise had woken her up…

Asuka smiled to himself as he watched Hinata fall back asleep. He had been waiting outside the prison door for quite some time now. The sedative Hidiki had infused into Hinata's food should have kept her unconscious for a while, but it looked like her body was somehow resisting the drug. It made no matter, though. Hidiki's plan was already in motion…

Naruto stepped off the rubble and began his search for Hinata. But just as he was about to leave the courtyard a soft chuckle stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Well, look at you, Naruto!" Hidiki said as he stepped out from a shaded corridor. "You look….angry."

"You took Hinata away from me!" Naruto roared turning towards Hidiki. As Hidiki merely laughed again Naruto felt the boiling red chakra build up inside of him.

"_Took _her? I _saved _her! A girl as delicate as Hinata isn't safe with a demon like you!" Hidiki shouted as his mocking expression twisted into defensive anger.

Hidiki's words hit home and Naruto flashed back to his nightmare of killing Hinata. Hidiki was right. Naruto had no way of controlling the demon inside of him. It could break free at anytime and Hinata would be in danger.

Naruto smiled solemnly. "You may be right, Hidiki. But even if I am just a demon… you are more of a monster than I ever will be! Hinata is one of my precious people and I will always protect her!"

Hidiki was caught off guard for a mere second, but he quickly regained his composure. "How can you protect her from yourself?"

Naruto's spirits once again sunk. "I don't know….but the first thing I have to do is protect her from you!" Naruto lunged forward towards Hidiki, but he was stopped by a yellow flash and suddenly Hidiki's eyes were glowing yellow again.

"Did you forget about my power, Naruto? Tch, tch." Hidiki sighed and shook his head. "I guess I will just have to remind you!"

Naruto tried to close his eyes, but it was too late. There was another flash and suddenly Naruto was kneeling in front of a collapsed Hinata. Blood matted her hair and tears were falling down her cheeks. She whispered something, but Naruto couldn't hear what. He leaned closer and placed his ear near her face.

"I-I….love…you… N-Naru…"

Naruto felt Hinata go limp in his arms and tears gathered in his eyes. Despair struck at his heart, but there was a small voice in the back of his mind. Naruto furrowed his brow and stilled his breath.

_Hinata needs my help! _Naruto blinked. _Hinata? But isn't she… _An image of Hinata being grabbed by Hidiki flashed across Naruto's mind and suddenly the dead Hinata disappeared.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra. He felt the despair lift and when he opened his eyes he was back in the Kenji courtyard with Hidiki standing in front of him.

Naruto smirked as he wiggled his arms and legs. He was free from Hidiki's grasp. He looked up at Hidiki, but Hidiki was still smiling.

"So you broke the first layer. Congratulations."

Naruto frowned. "The first layer?"

Hidiki sighed. "Yeah, it hardly ever works the second time. Once a person realizes a dream wasn't real they aren't likely to believe it the next time they see it. The second layer, however, is real." Hidiki closed his eyes and raised a single hand to his temple.

Naruto leaped forward with his fist cocked back. Hidiki opened his eyes just in time to see Naruto's fist connect with his stomach. Hidiki doubled over in pain as he gasped for breath. Naruto brought a second fist directly into Hidiki's cheek knocking him to the ground.

Naruto stepped back from the moaning Hidiki. He had been expecting more a fight, but Hidiki didn't show any signs of getting up.

Naruto shrugged and was about to run from the courtyard when a sudden, crippling pain washed over his entire body. Naruto sank to the floor in writhing, burning agony. Every inch of his body felt like it was being burnt and torn apart.

Hidiki sat up and Naruto turned his gaze towards him. He quickly realized that Hidiki hadn't been moaning. He had been laughing. The pain subsided for a moment and Naruto brought himself to his knees.

"Do you know how the brain works, Naruto? I suppose not. You don't strike me as the book reading type. The brain is basically a electric router for the body. But not only does it send and receive signals, it _interprets_ them."

Hidiki stood up and calmly walked over to where Naruto was kneeling. He delivered a swift kick to Naruto's stomach and Naruto sank back to the ground in pain.

"That was for hitting me. You see, the first layer only requires eye contact since I am merely sending my chakra into your brain to manipulate your senses. I make your brain believe you are having a nightmare and it fills in the rest. The second phase, however, is much more difficult, yet, so simple. It is merely pain. "Do you know what pain is, Naruto?"

Naruto brought himself to his knees once again and looked up at Hidiki with burning red eyes.

Hidiki smirked and continued his explanation. "Pain is simply an electric signal that your body carries to the brain. The brain then interprets this signal and relays it back to the body as that unpleasant feeling you call 'pain'. What I do is convince your brain that every nerve in your body is sending it electric pain signals. But I can only do that by sending an electrical impulse through your skin. And I have to have physical contact to do that."

Hidiki crouched down to Naruto's body. "The Kenji's aren't known for their physical strength but our wit is legendary. I knew there was no way I could strike you and that's why I allowed you to punch me. You gave me exactly what I needed." Hidiki reached over and touched Naruto's cheek.

Naruto's body once again crumpled in excruciating pain. It was the most intense pain Naruto had ever felt. It was even worse than the time the villagers had beaten him to a pulp and broken nearly every bone in his body.

"It's quite amazing, isn't it?" Hidiki laughed hysterically. "Every nerve fiber in your body is screaming out in pain! I wonder how that must feel?"

Naruto screamed out in agony and his world began to fade. But suddenly, the pain was gone. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared leaving only a creeping anticipation in its place.

Hidiki frowned and stood up. "That's the only problem. The brain has a failsafe. If the pain becomes too intense for your body to bear it will force you to pass out. But pain is special. The more you are exposed to high levels of pain the more your brain is able to interpret and withstand pain."

Naruto frowned for a second as he tried to follow what Hidiki was saying.

Hidiki sighed. "Here is an example even you would understand. When you get punched for the first time you mind will blank and your instincts will kick in. That's why time seems to speed up. But if you get punched again the next day your mind is less likely to blank because you have already felt that pain. The pain you were unaware of before has suddenly become familiar to you and you are able to think clearly during that pain."

"But let's say the next day you are struck with a bat. Your experience of pain would suddenly increase to an unfamiliar level and your instincts would once again take over. But the next time you were hit with a bat you would be able to process and think clearly because you are experiencing something familiar. Do you understand?"

Naruto glared up at Hidiki and tried to stand up. He could feel the Nine-Tails stirring inside him. He tried to suppress his anger, but it was taking all of his focus just to withstand the pain.

"The reason my technique is special is because you can't get used to it. How can your body become familiar with a pain that doesn't really exist? Your mind, however, can still become resistant to it and can learn to withstand it. But that just means you can endure the pain for longer without passing out." Hidiki kicked Naruto in the chin and knocked him onto his back. Naruto's body was once again filled with tormenting pain.

Naruto writhed on the ground for several moments before the pain subsided again.

"How can you fight me when you can't even stand!" Hidiki laughed and kicked Naruto again. Blood dripped from Naruto's chin as he struggled to stand up. The pain was becoming too much… He could feel himself slipping. Just as his conscious was about to fade a boiling liquid chakra poured out of him.

The red chakra enveloped his body completely and formed a single tail behind him. Hidiki quickly punched him again sending the pain impulse into his body. However, when his fist made contact with Naruto's body, the red chakra wormed around his hand. Hidiki screamed as the flesh on his hand burned. He quickly drew back and retreated to a safe distance. _What the hell is that red chakra! It felt… alive. _

Hidiki stuck his unburned fingers into his mouth and whistled loudly. The whistle reverberated throughout the empty compound all the way to the prison where Asuka was standing watch. Asuka smiled when he heard the whistle. He threw open the prison door and strode into Hinata's cell. The girl was still asleep on the ground. Asuka unlocked the cage and grabbed her, slinging her onto his shoulder.

Asuka carried her to the courtyard and not-so-gently tossed her onto the stone floor. The jostling woke Hinata up and she opened her eyes to the sight of the destroyed courtyard. She glanced around and her gaze fell upon the back of a glowing Naruto.

_Naruto? _Hinata shook her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _It can't be…_

"N-Naruto….?"

Naruto froze at the sound. He slowly turned around and his gaze met with Hinata's. Hinata broke into a huge smile and tears burned at her eyes. "You're alive…"

Hidiki blinked in surprise. _She is still happy to see him? How can that be!_

Naruto took a step towards Hinata, but Asuka stopped him by pressing a blade to Hinata's neck causing a single drop of blood to slide down her neck.

Something snapped inside of Naruto and his rage broke free. A second tail formed and the red chakra enveloping Naruto began to bubble violently.

Asuka felt a wave of fear crawl up his spine and he pressed the blade tighter against Hinata's neck, hoping to stop Naruto's advancement.

Hidiki unsheathed his own blade and twirled it in his hand. _This is getting out of hand. The third layer requires me to apply my chakra directly into his blood. I need to find an opening to cut him…_

Naruto slunk to all fours in an imitation of a fox. Naruto could feel his sanity began to slip and he focused all of his remaining thoughts on Hinata.

_I have to save her…._

Naruto let out a loud scream as a third tail formed behind him. His skin began to sizzle as the red chakra simultaneously burned and healed him.

Hidiki was amazed at the sight before him. The Nine-Tails fox was truly incredible. Hidiki was about to charge forward, but something caught his gaze. Naruto's hand was stuck in the dirt and the red chakra seemed to be flowing into the hole. _What is he doing? _Hidiki thought as he raised his guard.

Suddenly, a chakra claw exploded out from behind Asuka. Asuka tried to look behind him, but the claw pierced through his torso before he could turn around. Asuka dropped the knife and clutched at his gaping wound. He turned towards his son before falling to the ground, his blood seeping out onto the stone.

Hidiki took a step towards his father, but Naruto immediately brought his arms high above his head. There was a moment of silence before Naruto instantaneously brought his fists down into the ground. There was a huge explosion of energy as the ground rippled around Naruto. The mere force of the blast blew Hidiki and Hinata to the ground.

The blast knocked the wind out of Hinata, but she forced herself to stand up. Gasping for air, she slowly walked towards the burning Naruto. Tears slide down her face as she forced her legs to keep moving towards Naruto. Naruto turned towards Hinata as she grew closer. He snarled and raised one of his claws into the air. Hinata took another step closer and Naruto brought his claw down beside her.

Hinata ignored it and continued her advance. Naruto roared as she got within arm's reach. One of his chakra tails whipped around him and smacked Hinata across the face. Hinata stood there for a second before turning her head back towards Naruto. She slowly knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, cradling his head on her chest.

The red chakra burned Hinata's skin, but she hardly even noticed it. "It's okay, Naruto…. I'm here. You don't have to suffer by yourself anymore. I don't care if you are a demon! You are still Naruto!" Tears flowed down Hinata's burned cheek. She tightened her grip and pulled Naruto closer to herself. "I'll….suffer with you… so please stay with me!"

Suddenly, the boiling chakra stopped bubbling. The tails slowly vanished and the red chakra began to retreat back within Naruto's body. His claws disappeared and his body returned to normal. Naruto lifted his head and looked into Hinata's eyes as his own turned from red back to cerulean.

Hinata smiled weakly and softly pressed her lips against Naruto's. The kiss was brief, but it expressed everything Hinata wanted to say. Naruto reached up to caress Hinata's check, but his hand froze when he touched the burn mark on her cheek. Naruto pulled back to examine Hinata. Her cheek was bleeding and there were blisters and scratches scattered across her body. Her clothes were tattered and torn and there were burn marks all along her arms.

Naruto stepped back in horror. "I d-did this…?"

"N-No! It wasn't you…" Hinata's voice trembled. She knew this was only half true, but the look on Naruto's face hurt her more than all of her injuries combined.

"It was the demon. I couldn't control it…. And now I… h-hurt you…." Naruto stared down at his hands. He then noticed the blood running across the stone floor. He followed the trail to Asuka's lifeless body. Naruto suddenly couldn't breathe. "I k-killed some-"

Naruto was cut off as several inches of steel erupted from his chest. Hidiki was standing behind him with his blade piercing Naruto's chest.

Hinata felt her stomach plummet and her gasp got caught in her throat. This was the second time she had seen Naruto get stabbed and her body couldn't take it. Her legs gave out and she collapsed to her knees. _I can't do it….. I can't watch him die again…._

But Naruto wasn't going to go down so easily. He grabbed the part of the blade sticking out of his chest with his hand and pulled the rest of the blade through him, drawing Hidiki closer to him. Hidiki quickly let go of the knife and backed out of Naruto's reach.

Naruto then grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it out of him. He tossed the blade to the ground and turned towards Hidiki. "You've lost, Hidiki. Give it up."

Hidiki grinned. "Actually, it's you who has lost, Naruto."

Suddenly, Hidiki faded from Naruto's vision. Naruto blinked. Hidiki had been standing there a second ago…. He turned towards Hinata and gasped. There were flames covering her entire body. She screamed in pain as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Naruto shook his head. Was this just another illusion made by Hidiki?

"Welcome to the third layer, Naruto."

Naruto spun around. Where was that voice coming from? He turned back towards Hinata. She was looking at him like he was crazy even though she was the one that was on fire.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked the empty space where Hidiki used to be.

"When I stabbed you I inserted a stream of my chakra into your blood. That chakra was pumped straight to your brain and your own chakra system. I now control all five of your senses. What you see, hear, smell, taste and feel is all up to me."

Naruto was suddenly enveloped by darkness. The courtyard and Hinata were gone and in their place there was only empty black. Naruto felt a sharp pain as he was once again stabbed.

Meanwhile, Hinata was watching Hidiki as he explained the third layer. She slowly climbed to her feet and stumbled towards Naruto. He was always saving her. It was time for her to do the saving.

Hidiki didn't even seem to notice her. He just kept dancing around Naruto, cutting him with his knife. She was only a few feet away when Hidiki noticed her presence and spun around. She activated her Byakugan and slid into her Jyuuken stance.

Hidiki's eyes widened and he jumped back to a safe distance.

Hinata smirked. "Don't worry. I would never willingly touch you." She then hit Naruto with both of her palms sending her own chakra into Naruto's body effectively shutting down his entire chakra system. This also meant that Hidiki's chakra was negated as well.

Suddenly, Naruto's world returned to normal. Hidiki was visible again and Hinata was standing in front of him with a big smile on her face.

"Did you…"

Hinata nodded. "I sealed your chakra which halted your mind's perception of Hidiki's chakra as your own."

Naruto nodded back with a grin. "Yeah…. I didn't get any of that."

Hinata laughed, but she was quickly interrupted by Hidiki.

"I still have the upper hand here!" Hidiki said hysterically as he shook his knife at Naruto.

Naruto grinned and stepped past Hinata. "Wrong again, Hidiki. Your chakra won't work on me anymore. And you said it yourself, the Kenji aren't known for their physical strength."

Hidiki made a stab for Naruto's heart, but he easily dodged it and delivered a swift fist to Hidiki's throat. Hidiki dropped the knife and stepped back, gasping for breath. Naruto quickly stepped forward and punched him square in the nose. Hidiki reeled back, but Naruto didn't stop there. He sweep kicked Hidiki's legs out from under him and while Hidiki was hanging in the air, Naruto deftly brought his elbow down into Hidiki's chest slamming him into the ground. Hidiki was unconscious before his knife hit the floor.

Naruto turned back to face Hinata. He gave her a huge grin and a cheesy thumbs up. But then the adrenaline wore off and Naruto began to feel the effects of blood loss. He took one woozy step before falling into Hinata's open arms and passing out.

Hinata panicked and ripped Naruto's shirt open. She pulled the blood soaked clothing aside to examine his wounds. There were several shallow cuts on his chest and arms, but there were only two concerning wounds where Hidiki had stabbed his knife straight through Naruto. But to Hinata's amazement, the wounds weren't even bleeding anymore. In fact, it appeared as though they were already healing. Hinata sighed heavily. It was finally over. She smiled to herself as she brushed a strand of hair out of Naruto's face.

Suddenly, there were footsteps and a loud barking sound behind her. Hinata turned around and found herself face to face with a small pack of dogs.

"Waz up?" The smallest dog asked her as he made a peace sign with his paw.

Hinata blinked. "Eh?" she screamed as she fell backwards onto her hands. Naruto rolled off of her and onto the stone floor. The little dog walked up to Naruto's body and sniffed him.

"Yeah, Kakashi, we found him. He is pretty beat up." The little dog said turning to look at the silver haired Jounin behind him.

Kakashi grinned and waved to Hinata. "Yo."

"Um… H-How…?" Hinata tried to form a complete sentence, but her mind was still pretty frazzled.

"I got back to the village earlier than expected. Tsunade explained everything to me and sent me to come find you. On the way Pakkun here came across Naruto's scent and we just followed that."

Pakkun barked in appreciation. "That kid sure makes it easy to track his scent. He must bathe in ramen."

"Thank you…" Hinata mumbled to Kakashi and the dogs. Pakkun nodded and the dogs disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi bent over to pick up Naruto's body. "I don't expect you to explain this to me right now. I'm sure you can do that properly after the two of you rest up and get checked out. Can you walk?"

Hinata stood up slowly. "I think so…"

Kakashi peered around at all the rubble around him. "Naruto really does go all out when he has something important to protect…"

Hinata nodded as a blush creep across her face. She followed Kakashi out of the compound without looking back. It was finally over….

* * *

**Im sorry if that ending seemed a tad too abrupt. I figured it would be better to resolve the after effects in the next chapter since there is a lot I want to cover. I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Fight scenes are always a tough scene to write. It's so hard to avoid using the word suddenly. Im still not sure if I did a good job so please send me your input in a review. And a slight hint for the next chapter: my time skip chapter is a lot closer than you might expect… Please look forward to it and don't forget to review!**


	14. Goodbye?

**Hey guys! I was really impressed at how many people reviewed my last chapter! There were around 20 reviews just within the first few hours. I was so happy that I decided to post another chapter ahead of schedule. I think I have filled my quota for action for a little bit so the next few chapters will focus on Naruto and Hinata and their emerging relationship. The Hidiki arc may not have been my best idea but it accomplished exactly what I needed it to. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please remember to review!**

**

* * *

**

Naruto awoke to the sound of two people murmuring next to him. He opened his groggy eyes and tried to sit up. His body groaned in protest and he fell back onto his bed. It seemed his injuries still hadn't quite healed. He looked around and recognized the blank room as a hospital room. He also noticed that Tsunade and Kakashi were standing in front of his bed. Their backs were to him and they were deep in hushed conversation.

Naruto caught movement in his peripherals and turned his head to find Hinata in a white bed only a few feet from his. She was heavily bandaged, but she was sitting up and she looked to be in better condition than he was. There were still some burns on her arms, but nearly all of the cuts were completely healed. Naruto made a mental note to thank Tsunade for that.

Hinata caught his stare and she turned towards him. Naruto's heart sung as she smiled warmly and gave him a small wave. Naruto blushed and broke eye contact to stare at his lap causing Hinata to giggle.

The sound caused Kakashi and Tsunade to halt their conversation and turn towards the beds. Kakashi had a cheesy smile plastered underneath his mask and Tsunade looked rather irritated.

Naruto frowned. "What's wrong?"

Tsunade folded her arms and sighed. Kakashi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well… It's kind of a difficult situation…"

"You disobeyed a direct order!" Tsunade interrupted loudly. "I told you to wait until the morning! You acted upon your own foolish impulse without any thought as to how it affected anyone else!"

Hinata was frightened by Tsunade's fierce countenance, but deep down, she was happy to hear that Naruto had risked everything to come and save her.

Naruto, however, just glared back at Tsunade. "My friend was in danger. I brought her back. That's all there is to-" Naruto was cut off as Tsunade karate chopped his head.

"You fool! You nearly destroyed the entire Kenji estate! What are we going to do if they seek reparation or worse, revenge?"

"Stop them." Naruto said as he rubbed his sore head.

Tsunade gritted her teeth. "It's not that…. simple!" Tsunade said, hitting Naruto's head once again. Naruto grabbed his head and pouted. "Granny Tsunade! You aren't supposed to hit sick people!"

"Fools are never sick!" Tsunade retorted with a smirk.

Hinata couldn't help laughing at Naruto and Tsunade's antics. And even though she was laughing much harder than necessary, she just couldn't stop. The laugher felt good in a cathartic sort of way. It wasn't long before Naruto was laughing as well and Tsunade was simply shaking her head in amusement.

Kakashi cleared his throat loudly and the laughter died down. "That isn't everything, Naruto. I have a bit of bad news." The room was silent as Kakashi took a deep breath. "I got back from my mission ahead of schedule. I came to report to Tsunade as usual and she explained the entire situation to me. I was then assigned to scout out the Kenji estate and possibly find a diplomatic solution. However, on my way there, Pakkun noticed your scent and we easily followed it to the dismantled Kenji compound."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and a vein in Tsunade's forehead flared. Kakashi ignored them and continued his story. "When I arrived, I could immediately sense the chakra of the Nine-Tails. I hurried inside to find Hinata covered with burn marks and your blood all over her. You were stabbed several times and you lost a lot of blood. You both needed immediate medical treatment so I carried you back to the village and sent an ANBU squad to inspect the Kenji estate. They searched everywhere, but there were no bodies to be found."

Naruto froze. "W-What about Hidiki?" Naruto's expression suddenly turned dark and he lowered his face. "And Asuka….?"

Kakashi shook his head.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I doubt they will ever show their faces around here again." Tsunade nodded curtly and headed towards the door. "There are other matters I must attend to so I'll see myself out. Let your body rest for awhile, Naruto. The Demon's Cloak effects aren't something that I can heal by myself. Hinata… Make sure he stays in bed." Tsunade smiled and left the room.

Hinata blushed, but Naruto hardly seemed to notice. His expression was still contorted in deep thought. Kakashi opened the window and stepped up onto the windowsill. "Naruto… I still think you did the right thing."

Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked up at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"A ninja who puts passion above reason is a fool. But a ninja who abandons their friends for any reason is scum." Kakashi smiled once more and disappeared out the window.

Naruto stared after him for a moment before finally allowing himself to smile. The sun was just beginning to set and the ambient light glittered across the village. Naruto turned towards Hinata and grinned. "It seems like forever since we have been alone together."

A blush lit up across Hinata's face and she began fumbling with her bed sheets. "I d-didn't get a chance to say this before, but t-thank you…"

Naruto blinked in surprise and frowned slightly. "Thank you? For what?"

"For saving me! Hidiki made me watch you die…" Tears started to well up in Hinata's eyes and fall onto her sheet. "I was so convinced I was never going to see you again… I just couldn't bear-"

"That will never happen, Hinata. I will always protect you." Naruto smiled warmly and held his hand out to Hinata.

Hinata felt more tears spill down her cheek as she reached over to place her hand in Naruto's. Naruto squeezed her hand tightly trying to reassure her, but Hinata quickly winced in pain and pulled her hand back.

"I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered as she rubbed her burned hand. "I still haven't completely healed yet."

Naruto eyed the inflamed skin on Hinata's hand and arms and his heart filled with guilt. It was all his fault. He held his hand to his stomach and clenched. He could still sense remnants of the Nine-Tails chakra flowing through his own chakra system.

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts and brought him back to Hinata's worried face. "It's okay. It doesn't hurt that bad."

Naruto nodded and smiled weakly before turning to stare out the window. Hinata caught the forced smile and her stomach dropped. The look of pain in his eyes was unmistakable. She was making him feel guilty. Despair griped her and a moment of silence fell upon the small hospital room.

The sun outside finally set and darkness fell upon the silent room. Hinata took a deep breath and dug deep inside her resolve. She slowly pushed her sheets back and climbed out of her bed.

Naruto turned towards the noise and his eyes widened as Hinata stepped towards him and crept into his bed. Hinata turned her body sideways and laid next to Naruto. The bed was hardly wide enough for one person so Hinata had to pull herself even closer to Naruto, but this was hardly an inconvenience to her. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and rested her head on his shoulder.

Naruto was stunned and another moment of silence passed. Tears threatened to pour out of Naruto's eyes as he wormed his arm around Hinata's back and pulled her closer. Naruto kissed Hinata's forehead and affectionately laid his head atop hers.

Hinata didn't say anything to try to comfort Naruto. She just couldn't find the right words. And even if she did she doubted she would be able to finish a cogent sentence laying this close to Naruto. Naruto, however, was deeply touched by Hinata's gesture. She was quickly melting his troubles away and filling his mind with only her.

The two lay there for quite awhile, simply reveling in each other's presence. It was several moments later before Hinata could finally pluck the courage to tilt her face up and give Naruto a quick peck on the lips.

The kiss surprised Naruto. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it was the first time a kiss had seemed so…. casual and reassuring. Naruto pulled back and opened his eyes. Hinata still had her eyes closed, but there was a big smile on her face. Naruto's stomach did a back-flip and suddenly he was very aware of Hinata's body pressed against him. Her breasts were being smooshed against his chest and her thigh was draped around his leg. Naruto felt his own desire awaken and his hand started to slide down Hinata's back…

Hinata jumped a little when she felt Naruto's hand grip her butt. She opened her eyes and caught him staring at her body. She felt her heart skip a beat and the shyness in her started to awaken. However, she quickly pushed though her mental barrier and playfully batted at Naruto's hand. Naruto laughed and Hinata felt a surge of happiness. Hinata propped herself up on all fours and arched her back causing her butt to rise and press against the tight fabric of her pants.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Hinata was further enticed by his reaction. She started gyrating her hips from side to side causing Naruto's head to swivel as he stared at her dancing butt. Hinata wiggled her butt quickly and immediately broke out laughing when Naruto's head did the same.

Naruto blinked and snapped out of his trance. A blush lit across his face as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "You look like a cat…"

Hinata raised an eyebrow coyly and lowered her upper body so she could raise her butt higher in an imitation of a stretching cat. She even brought the back of her hand up to her lips and licked it. Naruto shuddered as his skin broke out in goosebumps. His stomach was still doing flip-flops and his breath was becoming ragged.

Hinata crept towards Naruto slowly, making sure to throw her hips from side to side as she moved. She placed both her knees beside Naruto's hips and pulled herself forward so that her legs formed a 90 degree angle at the knee. She placed her hands on Naruto's shoulders and arched her back once again. Her chest was mere inches away from Naruto's face and Naruto gulped loudly. Hinata let him enjoy the view for a moment before sitting back on top of Naruto's thighs so that she was at eye level with him.

Hinata purred softly before slowly pressing her lips against Naruto's. Naruto was motionless for a few seconds as the sexual shock wore off. He then wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and pulled her closer, taking control of the kiss.

The kiss started to heat up and Hinata let herself be pulled into Naruto's grasp. He kissed and held her with such pure animalistic need that Hinata's own arousal and pleasure intensified greatly. It was practically impossible not to become submissive to his commanding hands and lips.

However, just as Hinata was about to lose herself in the moment, a sharp pain shoot through her arm as Naruto roughly grabbed her shoulders and deepened the kiss. Hinata tried to pull back, but Naruto's fierce grip kept her from moving. The burns on her arms screamed out in pain and Hinata grew desperate. She placed her palms on his chest and pushed with as much force as she could muster.

Naruto reeled back from the shove and he deftly threw his arm behind him to catch himself, but the hospital bed was shorter than he had anticipated and he went tumbling off the side of the bed.

Naruto's sudden impact against the hard, cold floor put him in a surprised daze. It took him a few seconds to gather his composure and sit up. Hinata quickly leaped off the bed and helped him to his feet.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Hinata shouted as she led Naruto back to his bed and sat down next to him. She softly searched the back of his head and found a fairly large goose egg on the back of his skull.

Naruto, however, paid no attention to his injury. He turned to Hinata with a frantic, guilt-ridden look in his eyes. "Please forgive me, Hinata! I went way too far! It won't happen again!"

Hinata blinked in surprise before vigorously shaking her head. "N-N-No! That's not it! I… actually sorta…. enjoyed it…." Hinata's face turned a deep crimson and she turned to stare at her trembling hands.

Naruto frowned. "Then why did…" Naruto trailed off as Hinata slowly rolled up her sleeve and showed him an irritated burn mark on her shoulder. Guilt washed over Naruto once again as he recognized his actions.

"It wasn't your fault!" Hinata quickly covered the burn and locked eyes with Naruto. "You couldn't have known!"

"I'm the one who put those marks there in the first place." Naruto said flatly.

"Naruto…." Hinata whispered softly, reaching for Naruto's hand. However, Naruto quickly pulled away and laid back in his bed. "Actually, Hinata… I'm kinda tired. I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Hinata was hurt, but she hid it well. She knew Naruto was blaming himself, but she didn't know what to say…

Hinata stood up and started walking over to her bed, but stopped halfway. She turned back towards Naruto and strode over to his bed. "I don't blame you for anything." Hinata whispered and leaned over his bed. Naruto opened his mouth, but before he could utter words of protest, she darted in and kissed him. Naruto seemed resistant for a moment, but Hinata refused to back down. She wasn't going to let this night end with negative emotions.

A few seconds later, Naruto finally gave in and returned the kiss. Hinata pulled back and smiled before giving him one last peck on the lips. She turned back to her bed with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. Naruto laughed quietly to himself. Hinata sure was something amazing…

A few hours later, brilliant moon light shone all across the village outside Naruto's window. Hinata was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of pancakes shaped like Naruto. Naruto, however, was still wide awake and was staring out at the moon.

Naruto turned to gaze at Hinata. The moon light did a wonder on Hinata. Her skin glimmered with an ambient luminescence. The light also contrasted brilliantly with Hinata's lavender hair. As Naruto examined Hinata's radiant body he couldn't help noticing the faint burns and scratches across her arms. A new wave of guilt crept up on him and he sighed heavily.

Suddenly, Naruto's window was thrown open and a large, dark figure stepped inside. Naruto felt a surge of panic flow through him but it was quickly replaced by relief as he recognized the figure in front of him.

"Pervy-sage!" Naruto whispered loudly, taking care not to wake Hinata.

Jiraiya couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. He was here because of bad news, but he just couldn't help it. His disciple had such an infectious smile.

"Man! Your fiancée sure is beautiful! I wouldn't mind using her for my research!" Jiraiya pulled a notebook out of his pocket and pretended to draw Hinata.

Naruto quickly grabbed his pillow and threw it at Jiraiya's face. Jiraiya saw it coming, but he let it hit him in the face earning a small smile out of Naruto. Jiraiya then threw on an indignant face and pouted. "I'm just saying that she is quite attractive. I could make her famous…"

Naruto quickly shook his head to prevent him from imagining what that would involve. There was an awkward silence as the jovial atmosphere turned serious.

"How's it going, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked even though he knew the answer. Tsunade had explained everything to him and had asked him for a personal favor.

The question caused Naruto to sink into his bed and turn towards Hinata. "Not so good…"

Jiraiya's expression softened and he laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I know."

Naruto voice trembled as his eyes brimmed with tears. "I hurt her, Jiraiya…. I was so angry and she got caught up in it. I don't know what to do…."

Jiraiya squeezed Naruto's shoulder reassuringly. "I think I know what you can do. You can do the one thing no one else can do better than you."

Naruto wiped his eyes and looked up at Jiraiya. "What's that?"

"Train. Train harder than anyone else could. Train every day until you have complete control over that demon inside you."

"B-But that would take…"

"Years." Jiraiya nodded, finishing Naruto's sentence. "It's not going to be easy, but Tsunade has already given me permission to take you outside the village for awhile. I planned on leaving in the morning, but I will understand if you aren't ready to leave just yet…" Jiraiya trailed off as he directed his gaze towards Hinata.

Naruto stepped out of his bed to stand next to Hinata's. He stared at the slumbering girl beside him for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I'm ready. I don't want to hurt her, but she will always be in danger around me. I have to learn how to control this." Naruto said placing a hand on his stomach. "Still…. I don't think I can say good-bye to her."

Naruto reached out and stroked Hinata's cheek. Hinata smiled faintly and let out a small moan that sounded exactly like his name. Naruto felt his heart speed up and he quickly turned away from Hinata's bed.

Lucky, Jiraiya was sensitive to the moment and decided it was time to leave. "If you're ready to go then I will meet you at the village entrance in the morning."

Naruto was barely listening, but he gave Jiraiya a faint nod before watching him leap out the window. Naruto then turned back to watch Hinata sleep. The peaceful look on her face kept him still for several minutes, but eventually Naruto ended up removing his bandages and jumping out the window.

The next morning, Hinata woke up to streaming bright sunlight and a fresh breeze. The crisp air felt incredible against Hinata's warm skin and Hinata stretched happily. Suddenly, something clicked in her head. Why was there a breeze inside?

Hinata opened her eyes and immediately found that the window was wide open. She frowned and her gaze continued downwards until it fell upon Naruto's empty bed.

Hinata quickly swiveled her head, searching the room for Naruto. Sadly, he was nowhere to be found. Hinata sat up and walked over to Naruto's bed. The sheets were still pulled back and there were tiny strands of cloth near the foot of the bed. Hinata picked a stand up and gasped. They were Naruto's bandages.

Hinata's stomach dropped as the bandage slipped from her hand. She wanted to believe Naruto was simply out buying breakfast or something, but her gut disagreed. Deep down, she knew this was something else.

He was running away.

Hinata shook her head violently. No! That wasn't right. Naruto would never run away from anything! But then why….

Her mind flashed back to pain she had seen in his eyes and the guilt that was written all across his face and suddenly it all became clear.

"He's trying to protect me from….himself…." Hinata whispered to no one.

The realization bought many complex emotions with it, but there was one that surprised Hinata. Anger. All her life, she had been told to avoid Naruto. She had been ordered, threatened, and even bribed to never associate with Naruto. But now that things were finally starting to look up, Naruto was telling her to do the same thing?

Hinata clenched her fist with silent determination. She was not going to let it happen this way! She activated her Byakugan and starting searching for Naruto. It wasn't long before she spotted him walking towards the village entrance with a pack on his back. She quickly turned towards the door and threw it open. However, a calm breeze blew past her and Hinata stopped midstride.

Hinata turned towards the open window and she impulsively stepped towards it. Suddenly, before she could think twice, she took off running and dived through the window. Hinata felt her stomach plummet as she fell head first out a three story window. The wind blew through her hair and she felt a burst of adrenaline surge though her. She dexterously tucked her legs and front-flipped so that her feet landed nimbly on the ground.

Hinata smiled faintly to herself as she noticed several bystanders staring at her. _Is this how Naruto feels all the time?_ Hinata shook off the head rush and went running towards the village entrance. Once she got close she activated her Byakugan once more and chased after Naruto.

"Naruto!" Hinata called out as she pushed past several villagers.

Naruto's ears perked at the sound of his name. He turned towards the sound and saw Hinata charging through the crowed street behind him. Naruto gulped. A part of him hoped to avoid this, but another part of him knew that it had to happen.

Hinata broke past the final group of people and ran up to Naruto. She took a moment to lean over and catch her breath before standing up to look Naruto in the eyes. Once she did, she realized that her vision was blurry. She hadn't noticed before, but her eyes were filled with tears.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her words got caught in her throat and the only sound she could make was a feeble sob. Suddenly, she threw herself at Naruto and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

A thick cloud of emotion caught in Naruto's throat and he struggled to swallow it down. He managed to lift his arms and envelop Hinata in a firm embrace. Naruto felt Hinata lay her forehead on his shoulder and he brought his hand up to cradle the back of her head.

Hinata stood there for awhile before she finally gathered the strength to speak. "Please… Don't go." Her voice was hardly a whisper, but she was speaking directly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto felt his bravado collapse and emotion swelled up within him again. "I have to, Hinata." Naruto pulled back and looked Hinata in the eyes. However, the sight of Hinata crying was almost too much for him to bear. Her eyes were pink and puffy and tears were streaming down her face. Naruto suddenly saw himself kissing her and walking back home, hand in hand. He wanted to do anything to make her smile again…

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and as he did so he felt a single tear slide out of his eye. Hinata reached up and wiped the tear from his face and gave him a pleading smile. "Stay with me…"

Naruto's heart broke inside, but he remained stoic. "I can't. You saw what I did to you. I'm a demon… That's why I have to go train. I need to learn how to control it. That way I will never hurt you again."

Hinata, however, refused to lose hope. "If you…h-have to….go…. then I'm coming with you!"

Naruto reflexively shook his head. "You can't! It's too dangerous! And…. I don't want you to see me in….that form." Naruto darkened and averted his gaze from Hinata. "I don't want you to be afraid of me…"

Hinata froze. She slowly reared back and slapped Naruto. The slap was barely harder than a love tap, but it made Naruto step back in pure shock.

"Don't underestimate me, Naruto. I'm not afraid of you. And I wasn't afraid of your demon form either." Hinata said with a strong conviction. Then her expression softened and she rubbed Naruto's pink cheek. "The only thing I'm afraid of is losing you."

Naruto smiled softly and pulled Hinata into another close embrace. He was just about to pull Hinata back and kiss her when he heard Jiraiya's voice from behind him.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?"

Hinata's cheeks burned with a crimson blush and she pulled away from Naruto to wipe her eyes. Naruto turned towards Jiraiya with a determined look. "Hinata's going to come with us."

Jiraiya smiled as he reflected on Tsunade's words. _"We need to get the Nine-Tails under control. We can't have Naruto destroying another clan just because he loses his temper. I want you to take him outside the village and teach him some self control! And make sure to take Hinata with you. Her father has already consented."_

Now he could see why she wanted Hinata to come along. The Nine-Tails only came out when Naruto was under extreme emotional duress. By the look of things, Hinata was going to be a great help in that area.

"That's fine, Naruto." Jiraiya shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant. "We will probably need her help anyways."

Hinata beamed, but Naruto was having a rare moment of clarity. "Wait a minute… If you thought we were going to need her then why didn't you tell me to ask her before?"

"Because you needed to be the one to make that decision." Jiraiya replied smugly.

Naruto fumed for a second, but it quickly wore off. As much as he hated to be tricked by Jiraiya, he couldn't deny that he was happy to have Hinata come along with them.

Jiraiya then turned to Hinata with a serious look on his face. "I do have one condition though. This training will be extremely dangerous so I expect your complete cooperation. Naruto is bound to lose control at some point and when he does, I don't want you to be anywhere near him."

Hinata nodded earning her a smile from Jiraiya. "Good. Now then, I think it's about time we set out." Jiraiya turned away from the couple and headed towards the giant gates of the village.

Naruto and Hinata followed after him, side by side. Hinata looped her arm through his and smiled brightly. She just couldn't contain her excitement. She didn't know what kind of trails faced her ahead, but she knew that as long as Naruto was beside her she could face them without fear.

* * *

**Well guys I really hoped you liked that chapter! I actually had to work pretty hard on this chapter because this is the second time I have written this scene and I wanted it to be original from my Sunflowers one. Plus I had to avoid the black hole that is the Sasuke leaving and Sakura crying scene. I hope I was able to bring a lot of you back into the story after the Hidiki train wreck. Please leave your thoughts in a review! I really do try to write this story around what you guys ask for so please don't be afraid to leave your opinions or thoughts in a review or even a PM! **


	15. Training pt 1

**Hello all! Im pretty excited to be posting this chapter so soon! I actually finished the last chapter a week before I posted by FF was having some maintenance issues so I was forced to post late. Anyways, I am glad to see that most of you enjoyed the last chapter! Im also glad to see that several of you noticed that Hinata forgot to pack a bag. I did intend for that to happen and you will see why in this chapter. I didn't write in hospital garments because they didn't really fit with my plan. Let's just assume they are still in their average clothes. I really do like this idea of Hinata coming along with Naruto on his training journey. I didn't want to just have Naruto leave and then skip two years and just expect them to catch up like nothing had happened. Relationships don't work like that. Plus this gives me a lot of oppurtunities to write in NaruHina fluff. I plan on making the time skip about 2 or 3 chapters long so look forward to the fluff. Please remember to review!**

* * *

Hinata sighed deeply as she tossed her packs onto the ground and collapsed into a field of grass. A faint breeze rolled across the blades of grass and chilled Hinata's sweat filled brow. Her legs felt like jelly and her feet were throbbing. She rolled her head back to stare at Naruto and Jiraiya upside down. She felt a small bubble of frustration build up inside her. Just how did she end up carrying THEIR packs?

FLASHBACK

"_Hinata!" Jiraiya called out from a few paces ahead of Hinata and Naruto. _

_Hinata snapped to attention and jogged up to Jiraiya. "Um… Yes?"_

"_Yes, sensei." Jiraiya corrected with a straight face. _

_Hinata frowned. "Sensei?"_

"_I figured that since you are traveling with us, you might as well train with us, too. Besides, you promised to do whatever I said." _

_Hinata nodded slowly, the idea did make some sense…_

"_Good. The first thing we need to work on is your stamina." Jiraiya waved back at Naruto, gesturing for him to join them. "Naruto's training will start early in the morning and will end at night….. if he's tired."_

_Hinata chuckled slightly and stared at Jiraiya to see if he was joking. Jiraiya just stared back without smiling. Hinata turned back to look at Naruto who was taking special care to dramatically step over a pile of dog crap on the road. _

_Jiraiya cleared his throat, calling Hinata's attention back to himself. "Now I don't expect you to be able to keep up with him, but I won't allow you to hold him back."_

_Hinata gulped. She really hadn't thought about that before… The idea of her hindering Naruto caused her stomach to knot up with guilt. Hinata took a deep breath and swallowed her anxiety. She wasn't going to let herself become a burden._

_Jiraiya smiled as Hinata stared back up at him with a newfound determination. She really did care for Naruto. That was going to make things much easier…._

"_Naruto!" Jiraiya said, turning to Naruto who had finally caught up to them. "I want you to take off your pack and give it to her."_

_Naruto frowned. "I can handle it, Pervy Sage. It's not that heavy."_

"_It's for her training, Naruto. Give it to her." _

_Naruto stopped walking for a moment to look at Hinata. She gave him a quick smile and a nod. Naruto shrugged and slung off his pack and raised it into the air so Hinata could slide her arms in. Hinata's heart jumped at the romantic gesture and the feeling of Naruto's arms as he looped the straps around her shoulders. The intimate moment was instantly crushed as soon as Naruto stepped back and the full weight of the pack fell on Hinata's shoulders. _

_Hinata felt herself start to topple and she quickly stepped back to brace herself. It's not that heavy! Hinata mimed Naruto's voice in her head. The pack must have weighed at least a ton! Hinata could feel her back pop as the weight from the pack caused her body to bend backwards. _

_Hinata tried to take a step forward, but Jiraiya stopped her with his hand. "Don't forget about my pack." Jiraiya took off his pack, set it on the ground, and walked off. Hinata grumbled quietly as she bent over to pick Jiraiya's pack up. She preferred Naruto's method better._

_Hinata strapped Jiraiya's pack to her stomach so that she could carry both packs at the same time. The added weight pulled her spine back into a healthy position, but now her legs were about to give out. Jiraiya's pack must have weighed twice as much as Naruto's!_

_Naruto followed after Jiraiya, leaving Hinata to straggle behind them. Hinata tried to ignore the ridiculous amount of weight on her shoulders and focused her mind on putting one foot in front of the other…_

END FLASHBACK

Hinata shook the memory from her head and forced herself to stand up. If she didn't take this training seriously then she was going to end up being a burden to Naruto. She felt a small pang of guilt as she saw that Naruto and Jiraiya had stopped walking and were turning around to come check on her.

Hinata tried to quickly put the packs back on and act like nothing was wrong, but her body was much too tired and she barely managed to get Naruto's pack on her back before Naruto and Jiraiya arrived.

"Something wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked out of genuine concern. Jiraiya, however, just eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm fine. The pack is just a little heavy…" Hinata smiled and tried to mask her pain with a joke. "What's in this thing anyway? Rocks?"

Jiraiya pretended to be offended. "Like I would make one of my students carry around a bag full of rocks! What kind of teacher do you think I am?"

Hinata muttered an apology and bent over to pick up Jiraiya's pack. However, as she pulled on the packs straps the weight became too much for the material to handle and the straps ripped. The pack fell onto the ground and a large pile of bricks spilled out onto the ground.

Hinata stared at the pile in disbelief. She bent over slowly and picked up a single brick. "Bricks? Why would you pack a bag full of bricks?"

Jiraiya laughed nervously and took a step backward. "Well… You see… I… uh…"

Naruto also grabbed a brick and tossed it playfully from hand to hand. "You made my fiancée carry around a giant pile of bricks for no reason?" Hinata blushed. Even in the midst of this fiasco, hearing the word fiancée was enough to make her feel giddy.

Jiraiya, however, decided to take the high road. "What was I supposed to do? Carry the bricks by myself? They weigh a ton! I am an old man, after all." Jiraiya stuck his tongue out at Naruto and then took off running down the side of the road.

Naruto scooped up an armful of bricks and went chasing after him. Hinata couldn't stop herself from laughing as she watched Naruto throw a torrent of bricks at Jiraiya as he ran. Those two were so close…

Hinata suddenly perked up as she realized she was being left behind. She quickly tightened Naruto's pack onto her back and went chasing after them.

Several hours later, after Naruto and Jiraiya had grown tired of running and Naruto had run out of bricks to throw, the trio decided to set up camp for the night. Naruto had taken his pack from Hinata and was busy setting his tent up.

"Hey, Jiraiya! Where is your tent? Is it back in that pack filled with bricks?" Naruto scoffed.

Jiraiya merely smiled and tapped the large scroll on his back. "Nope. Everything I need is sealed away in this thing." Jiraiya unfolded the scroll and summoned a large tent from it. Jiraiya then put the scroll back in its place and turned to his gaping student. "You thought I only carried this thing around as a fashion statement? Although… it _does_ match my sandals perfectly…"

Naruto shook his head and went back to building his tent. Hinata stood next to him silently tapping her fingers together. It was several minutes later before Naruto realized the problem.

"Oh my god, Hinata! I didn't pack anything for you!"

Hinata nodded. The same thought had occurred to her shortly after leaving the village, but she was still too shell-shocked to say anything.

Naruto jumped up and started pacing back and forth. "It was only supposed to be Jiraiya and me… Not that I mind you being here, Hinata! It's just…I only packed one tent….and it's not exactly big enough for two…"

Hinata blushed and stared intently at the ground. Naruto turned towards Jiraiya with a pleading look on his face.

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine… She can stay with me…"

Hinata's face exploded in a steaming blush and Naruto smacked his forehead with his palm. "No! I was going to ask if you would switch tents with me!" Naruto shouted, his cheeks glowing red as he remembered Jiraiya's comment in the hospital room the previous night.

Jiraiya pouted and folded his arms. "As if! I need all this extra room for my research!" Jiraiya opened his tent and dived inside leaving Naruto shaking his head in frustrating silence.

After a minute, Naruto stood up and grabbed a blanket from his tent. "You sleep in the tent, Hinata. I'll sleep outside."

As Naruto was walking past her, Hinata suddenly reached out and pinched the back of Naruto's jacket, effectively holding him in place. "It's alright… You should sleep in the tent, too."

Naruto blushed slightly and lowered his voice. "It's a pretty small tent, Hinata…"

Hinata smiled. "We can make room."

Naruto gulped and followed Hinata into their tent. Naruto quickly noticed the proximity of Hinata's body and he tried to distract his mind by setting up the bed. He threw down a small blanket to use as a mattress and then covered it with a sheet. He then turned to Hinata and immediately noticed something was wrong. Hinata was sitting near the edge of the tent with her back towards him and holding a small vial in her hands.

Naruto crawled over to her to investigate. "Hinata? Is something bothering you?"

Hinata held up the small vial. "Tsunade gave me this ointment while she was treating me yesterday. She told me to apply it to my burns every night before going to bed…"

"Oh…" Naruto mumbled, feeling a wave of guilt hit him. "OH!" Naruto gasped suddenly as he realized what Hinata was implying. She had to apply the ointment to her skin… her _bare _skin.

Naruto quickly scooted around until his back was facing Hinata. The silent air was soon filled with the enticing sound of clothes being removed. Naruto took a deep breath and focused his gaze on the side of the tent. It was then that Naruto noticed that the moonlight was casting Hinata's silhouette onto the cloth of the tent. He couldn't help watching her shadow as she rubbed the burn ointment all over her thin arms and nude torso. Naruto couldn't stop himself from admiring how slender Hinata's shadow was.

"Um… Naruto?"

Hinata's voice snapped Naruto back to reality. Naruto quickly focused his gaze back on the ground before speaking. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm having trouble reaching my back… Do you think you could help me?"

Naruto's hand flew to his mouth to keep himself from spluttering his surprise all over Hinata. "H-Help you?"

"I can't reach." Hinata reiterated while handing Naruto the vial without turning around. Naruto reached forward with trembling hands and accepted the vial. His eyes jumped all across Hinata's bare back searching for the burn mark. Spotting a dark pink mark on her shoulder, he poured a drop of the ointment onto his finger and took a deep breath.

Naruto lightly pressed his finger against the pink skin and froze. Hinata shivered slightly as the cold cream touched her skin. Naruto let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and started rubbing the ointment into her skin. Hinata sighed in appreciation and Naruto felt his apprehension ooze away.

Naruto quickly found his stride and massaged ointment into the rest of Hinata's burns. Naruto sealed the vial and handed it to Hinata over her shoulder. But as Hinata turned to grab the vial, she unknowingly flashed Naruto a glimpse of her cleavage.

Naruto choked and spun around to face the side of the tent. The sounds of Hinata dressing once again warmed Naruto's cheeks. "I have to apply that medicine every night for a week." Hinata said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

Naruto froze. He was going to have to do that every night for a whole week? Naruto held his hand to his chest and felt his hammering heart beat. Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder and Naruto turned around to face Hinata.

Naruto's pulse skyrocketed again as he saw Hinata's choice of nightwear. She had put her undershirt back on, but her jacket and pants were neatly folded up in the opposite corner of the tent. She was sitting in front of him wearing only a tight, black shirt and a pair of pink panties. It took a Naruto a second to realize it, but Hinata's tight shirt made it painfully obvious that she wasn't wearing her bra. Naruto looked back over to the pile of Hinata's clothes and spotted it beneath her pants.

Naruto gulped loudly and turned back to face Hinata. He smiled sheepishly and started to take his jacket off as well. Naruto instinctively reached down to remove his pants, but he stopped himself. He took another look at Hinata's bare thighs and decided to keep his pants on. He then started rummaging through his pack looking for his sleeping cap.

Hinata cleared her throat and Naruto turned to find his animal cap seated cozily atop Hinata's head. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as Hinata smiled warmly.

"Cute…" Naruto thought to himself. A blush lit up his face as he realized he had unintentionally murmured the word aloud. Hinata blushed heavily and handed the hat back to Naruto. Naruto stared at the hat for a second before leaning over to Hinata and placing it back on top of her head.

"I…like it better when it's on you." Naruto said as he stepped back to marvel at Hinata's cute face. Hinata's blush grew deeper and she nervously brought her hands up to adjust the hat.

Naruto lay back onto the blanket and wrapped an arm around the back of his head to use as a pillow. Hinata crawled over to Naruto and positioned herself beside him. She draped an arm over his waist and rested her head on his chest.

Naruto combed his hand though Hinata's short, indigo hair and nestled his palm against the side of her head. Hinata purred and cuddled herself closer to Naruto. The two lay in complete silence for several moments. The silence was eventually broken by loud snoring emanating from Jiraiya's tent.

Naruto couldn't help smiling as the romantic moment was killed by Jiraiya's thunderous snoring. Hinata let out a small giggle and stared up at Naruto. Her hand searched out his and she intertwined her fingers with his. Hinata closed her eyes and let a content sigh.

"Naruto…..?" Hinata whispered without opening her eyes.

"Hm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um… Red… I suppose. Maybe blue."

The colors reminded Hinata of Naruto's teammates and she felt a twinge of sadness for him. She squeezed his hand tightly and nuzzled his chest with her cheek.

"What's your favorite color, Hinata?"

Hinata smiled softly. That was an easy question. "Orange."

Naruto grinned. He looked down at Hinata, but her eyes were closed and her breathing had become steady. She was asleep.

Naruto chuckled quietly and closed his eyes. Just as his conscious was about to fade, an image of Sasuke and Sakura flashed before him. Naruto smiled, half-asleep, as the familiar feelings of admiration and compassion arouse within him. He reached out to touch his teammates, but they seemed just beyond his grasp.

Sasuke gave him a challenging grin and disappeared leaving a blue aura in his place. Sakura followed after him leaving a faint red aura behind her. Naruto felt despair strike him as he watched his teammates disappear. Suddenly, the two auras began to swirl and mix with one another forming a new violet colored wisp. Naruto stared into the wisp and an image of Hinata's smiling face appeared. The despair that had been afflicting Naruto lifted, leaving him with an unfamiliar sensation. Warmth filled Naruto as his mind finally gave in and sleep hit him.

The next morning, Hinata awoke to a fierce roar from her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything since leaving the village except for the occasional apple she had picked from some trees while they had been traveling.

She sat up in her bed and yawned. With her eyes still closed, she leaned over to wake Naruto. When her hand fell through empty space, Hinata opened her eyes and discovered that Naruto wasn't in the tent. She looked around for his clothes and realized that they were missing as well.

Hinata thought back to her conversation with Jiraiya. He had said Naruto took training very seriously, but she hadn't imagined he would take it this far. Hinata's stomach growled again and Hinata smiled sheepishly. She really needed to find some breakfast…. And while she was at it she might as well make something for Naruto. He had probably skipped breakfast to go train.

Hinata hummed to herself happily as she threw on her clothes. She hadn't cooked for Naruto in a long time. She was really looking forward to it.

Once she was dressed, Hinata climbed out of her tent and searched the campground for some edible plants. After an hour of exploring, Hinata finally find a small grove of trees that were covered in big, ripe oranges.

She wished she could have cooked a real meal for Naruto, but since they were in the middle of a forest, she was going to have to settle for a piece of fruit. She plucked as many as she could carry and then went searching for Naruto. She didn't even need to use her Byakugan. The sounds of brutal training could be heard throughout the forest.

Hinata followed the sounds until she came to a rather large grassy clearing. The sight before her caused her to gasp and nearly drop the pile of oranges she was carrying. There were hundreds of Naruto's throughout the clearing, scattered in an all out brawl right in front of her. Battle cries could be heard over the clamor of fighting and they were usually followed by a sudden poof of smoke.

Hinata spotted Jiraiya across the clearing and she hurried over to him while taking special care not to get sucked into the chaos. Jiraiya gave her a quick wave as soon as he noticed her running towards him. A smile spread across Jiraiya's lips as he saw the fruit in Hinata's arms.

"Good morning, Hinata! I see you found some breakfast!"

Hinata smiled and held out an orange for Jiraiya to take. "Yeah… I figured Naruto would be hungry…."

Jiraiya laughed as he peeled the skin off of his orange. "That kid is always hungry."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. She removed the rind off of two more oranges and looked up at Jiraiya. "Can he take a break to eat some breakfast?"

Jiraiya bite into his orange and shook his head. "Nope. No food for him."

Hinata frowned. "Why not?"

"The point of this training exercise to make Naruto completely exhausted. He needs to be completely wiped off all chakra in order to access the Nine-Tails' chakra freely. The only problem is… this kid has a near limitless supply of chakra. This could take all day!"

Hinata thought quietly for a moment. "I think I have an idea. Jyuken is used mainly to shut down a person's chakra network, but it can also be used to amplify the flow of chakra. If I activated all of Naruto chakra points then his chakra would pour out of him all at once… theoretically…"

Jiraiya scratched his chin as he pondered the idea. "I like it."

Hinata smiled, feeling quite proud of herself. Jiraiya called out Naruto's name and told him to cancel his jutsu. Hundreds of clones suddenly vanished in a giant could of smoke. The smoke covered the entire clearing and for a moment, Hinata couldn't see a thing. Then, the smoke begin to clear and Hinata spotted Naruto walking slowly out of the center of the cloud.

A blush crept across her cheeks as she stared at Naruto's battle torn visage. For some reason, he looked incredibly sexy walking out of the smoke all dramatically with battle marks littered across his body. His jacket was open, but his shirt was torn in several places revealing the toned torso beneath it. Hinata's heart fluttered and she focused her gaze on Naruto's face to keep herself from drooling.

Hinata was surprised to see that, even with his injuries, Naruto had a huge smile across his face. Did he actually enjoy having a hundred-man-melee with himself? Or was he just excited to see her? Hinata hoped it was the latter.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called out. "Any luck?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. I could have gone on for hours."

"Hinata, here, had an interesting idea. I think we should try it." Jiraiya mumbled with a mouthful of orange.

Naruto turned towards Hinata with raised eyebrows. Hinata, however, simply held out an already peeled orange while staring at her feet.

Naruto smiled his appreciation and reached for the piece of fruit. Jiraiya quickly intercepted Naruto's hand and snatched the fruit for himself.

"Hey, Pervy-Sage! That was mine!" Naruto shouted angrily.

Jiraiya popped the entire orange into his mouth and shrugged.

Naruto folded his arms and pouted. "I hope you choke." Jiraiya's eyes suddenly widened and his arms flew to his thoat. He spun around and violently coughed the orange out.

While Jiraiya was distracted, Hinata stepped closer to Naruto and quietly cleared her throat. Naruto turned towards her and noticed that she was holding another peeled orange behind her back. She tore it in half and offered him one of the pieces. Naruto put his hand behind his back and allowed Hinata to place half of the orange into his palm.

Hinata stepped back and absent mindedly licked the juice from her fingers. Naruto stared as the image caused his imagination to run wild. Hinata noticed Naruto's stare and they both turned away, blushing. Naruto quickly thrust his half of the orange into his mouth and pretended like nothing had happened.

Jiraiya finished his choking episode and turned back to his students. They both were blushing and were making sure not to look at each other. He eyed them suspiciously until Naruto finally grinned revealing the orange hidden in his mouth.

"Damn it, Hinata! I said no food for him!" Jiraiya yelled with a mock sternness. "Bad student! Bad!"

Hinata smiled faintly. "Oops…"

Naruto swallowed his orange loudly and turned towards Hinata. "So what was that idea you were talking about?"

Hinata gulped. "Well, I was thinking that if I activated all of your chakra points, then your chakra would drain out much quicker…"

Naruto blinked as the concept flew right over his head. He looked towards Jiraiya and Jiraiya gave him a faint nod. Naruto turned back to Hinata and smiled. "Okay, Hinata! That sounds like a good plan!"

Hinata excitedly clasped her hands together in front of her face. "Really? You think so?"

Naruto nodded. "Let's do it!"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and slid into her Jyuken stance. Naruto held his arms out to the sides and braced for impact. Hinata took a deep breath and charged forward. Her fingers rapidly flew all across Naruto's body striking every one of his chakra points and forcing it wide open. Once she had opened every chakra point Hinata stepped back and deactivated her Byakugan.

Naruto stood there with his eyes closed for several moments waiting for something to happen. Several more minutes passed and nothing happened. Naruto opened his eyes and examined his body.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Naruto asked as he pulled up his shirt to look at the red spots all over his body.

"Try calling out some of your chakra." Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto formed a hand sign and his body began to hum. The grass around him began to sway as slightly as Naruto's chakra leaked from his body. Suddenly, Naruto's chakra expanded and burst into a giant gust of wind. Naruto let out a scream as the air around him began to vibrate. His chakra exploded around him causing the grass beneath him to shred and swirl around in the air. Naruto continued to scream as more and more chakra poured out of him.

Jiraiya and Hinata held up their hands to block their faces from the fierce energy erupting around Naruto. The wind continued for several minutes before finally dying out as Naruto collapsed onto the ground. Hinata stated to run towards him, but Jiraiya held her back.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Jiraiya shouted, cupping a hand around his mouth.

Naruto groaned loudly. "You know that feeling you get when you poop after drinking rotten milk?

Hinata cringed at Naruto's choice of words, but Jiraiya burst into laughter. He patted Hinata on the back and gave her a reassuring smile. "He is just fine. Your plan worked perfectly." Jiraiya then turned back to Naruto and cupped his hand around his mouth again. "Naruto! Now I want you to focus on the chakra of the Nine-Tails. Allow it to fill you and replace your empty chakra reserves!"

Naruto sat up and closed his eyes. He was still for a moment, but red chakra began spiraling out of him after a few seconds. The spiral was fairly small at first, but it quickly started gathering strength and size.

Jiraiya suddenly grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her farther away from Naruto. "Listen, Hinata! This is what I warned you about! I need you to get out of here and head back towards camp!"

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "I won't leave him!"

"Do as I say! Don't worry about Naruto. His mind is still stable so he won't lose control, but this chakra is dangerous! Go back to camp."

Hinata took one last look at Naruto before nodding and running back into the forest. She didn't break her pace or look back until she was all the way back to the camp. The entire time she had been telling herself that Naruto was going to be just fine and, strangely enough, she actually believed it. The look on Naruto's face right as she left was not the look of pain she had expected. Instead, his face had been filled with a calm focus.

Hinata allowed herself a small smile. Naruto was working so hard…. and in a roundabout way, it was all for her sake… But the only thing she was doing was worrying about him! Hinata mentally kicked herself and headed back into the forest. She was going to find her own training spot and then she was going to train just as hard as Naruto! There was no way she was going to let herself fall behind!

Hours later, the sun began to set and night fell upon the forest. Hinata wiped the sweat from her brow and decided to call it quits. She started to walk back to the camp, but a distant sound stopped her. Hinata peered beyond a small grove of trees and discovered a small lake only a few hundred feet away from the camp ground. She quickly ran down to the water's edge and cupped her hands beneath the surface. She then raised her hands to her lips and drank thirstily. The cool water felt amazing going down her parched throat and Hinata reached back into the lake for a second helping.

Hinata sighed happily and glanced at her reflection in the water. She did a double take as she realized there were actually twigs in her hair. She took a careful look around her and stripped down to her skivvies. She slowly treaded into the water until it was at waist level. She still wasn't completely comfortable swimming yet.

Hinata ducked her head underwater and slowly ran her fingers through it. She washed off all the sweat and dirt that had accumulated while she had been training. After a few minutes of scrubbing Hinata decided it was time to head back to camp. She walked out of the water and put her clothes over her wet underwear. She then broke into a brisk walk towards the camp. Her wet clothing was extremely uncomfortable and she just wanted to change into something dry.

Hinata finally made it back to the camp and she mentally celebrated before making a quick dash into her tent. Thankfully, Naruto and Jiraiya weren't back yet so she could undress without worrying about being seen. She tore off her shirt and pants and then slide her wet underwear right off her body. It was then that she remembered that she didn't have any clothes to change into!

Suddenly, Hinata could hear voices outside the tent. Naruto and Jiraiya were back! By the sound of their voices they were just outside the camp ground. Hinata frantically threw her wet underwear aside and grabbed Naruto's pack. She thrust her hand inside and pulled out a handful of clothing. _This will have to do! _Hinata thought to herself as the voices grew louder.

Meanwhile, Naruto had just entered the small clearing where they had set up camp. He waved goodnight to Jiraiya and sauntered over to his own tent. Naruto ducked his head underneath the tent and stepped inside. Since his head was lowered to ground, Naruto immediately saw the discarded pair of pink underwear on the ground. Naruto frowned as he realized they were completely soaked. His gaze then fell upon Hinata's bare feet and he panicked._ Is Hinata naked?_

Naruto couldn't stop himself as his gaze traveled up to her bare thighs and green boxers. _Wait… Is she wearing MY underwear?_

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that she indeed was wearing his clothes. She was standing in front of him wearing only a pair of green boxers and a white tank top which was evidently not made for girls to wear. Her cleavage was being completely exposed and the sides of her milky breasts were also visible.

Naruto gulped loudly. This was almost exactly like last night… except much worse. The weird thing was that Hinata looked absolutely adorable in guys' underwear.

Hinata's face turned a deep crimson hue. "I d-didn't have anything else to wear. At least it will be easier for you to put the ointment on…." Hinata trailed off as she looked down and realized there wasn't a single burn mark on her smooth skin. "Wow! That medicine is amazing!" Hinata exclaimed as she pulled the tank top down to inspect the rest of her skin.

Naruto coughed suddenly as Hinata accidently flashed him a wider view of her cleavage. Hinata looked up at the sound and slowly realized why he was blushing. She quickly pulled the tank top up and apologized profusely.

Hinata frowned and nervously tapped her fingers together. "Um… Naruto…? D-Do you… like my chest?"

Naruto choked in surprise. "Your…chest?"

"My….b-b-boobs!" Hinata cried, forcing the word from her mouth. Her blush deepened about two shades of red and she focused her gaze at the ground.

Naruto simply gaped at Hinata.

"I know they aren't that big, but-"

"Stop." Naruto interrupted. He really didn't want to see that sad look on Hinata anymore. "They are just fine….. I….like them….. a lot."

Hinata beamed. She literally jumped with joy and Naruto couldn't help staring as Hinata's breasts bounced up and down. He had no idea what she was talking about…. they seemed pretty big to him… almost as big as his Sexy Jutsu…

Hinata suddenly stopped jumping and she began fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Do you want to touch them….?" Hinata asked as she pulled the bottom of the tank top up to her neck. Her breasts bounced into the free air and Naruto froze. The blood that should have been pumped to his brain was suddenly being pumped somewhere else. This coupled with the physical exhaustion from his training proved to be too much for Naruto. Hinata's vivacious boobs were the last thing that Naruto saw as his world turned to black and he fell onto his bed.

Hinata quickly pulled her shirt down and looked around.

_Did I do that….?_

* * *

**Now that was a good ending! Can I get a "Hell Yeah" for my longest chapter ever! I am very happy to be posting this chapter so soon and im also pretty satisfied with the way this chapter turned out! The next chapter should be a lot like this one but will probably be at a later point in time. I would really appreciate any comments or ideas you may have! Please remember to review! Your delightful reviews convince me to post sooner so please don't hold back! Oh! And can I get another "Hell Yeah" for Shippuden episode 206! GO NARUHINA! **


	16. Training pt 2

**It's been a long time, I know. I spent a good portion of my time recovering from a major surgery and the resulting pain medication. I am finally free to start writing again! I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer but since its my first one in a long time I choose to post it as soon as possible. I hope to post another chapter soon but just got a new job so Im not sure how busy my schedule will be. I also want to post another chapter to Sunflowers so ill have to get back into that mindset. Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Hinata sighed softly as she stared up into the thin branches of the enormous apple tree in front of her. She set down her basket, a make-shift box comprised mostly of tiny twigs, and stepped towards the tree. Ignoring the easily obtainable apples hanging in front of her and lying on the ground, Hinata set her sights on the shiniest apple in the bunch. However, that particular apple was far above the others, swinging safely near the top of the tree.

Hinata stilled her breath and summoned her chakra to the base of her feet. With a quick hop, Hinata jumped onto the side of the tree and began her steady climb to the top of the tree. Pressing her way through annoying leaves and sharp twigs, Hinata kept her gaze fixed upon that one shiny apple. As she was nearing the top of the tree, Hinata felt the wind pick up and the apple began to sway dangerously to the side. She quickly dashed to the branch holding the apple and extended her arm.

Hinata stretched her body as far as it would go, but the wind was keeping the apple just beyond her reach. Suddenly, the apple's stem snapped and the red sphere plummeted from the tree.

_No! That's Naruto's apple! _Hinata jumped from the trunk of the tree and, with the grace and flexibility of a monkey, swung down to a lower branch to catch the apple. Hinata sighed once again and bought the apple close to her chest. _Thank goodness…_

Hinata's relief quickly faded as the branch she was standing on abruptly snapped and sent her tumbling through the air. She fell a short few feet before landing ungracefully on her backside. Still cradling the apple safely in one hand, Hinata propped herself up and reached back to rub her butt. _Ouch….I really hope that doesn't leave a bruise…. Naruto would notice that for sure…._

Hinata stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. She strode over to her basket and placed the shinny apple among several others that were just as appetizing. She smiled softly and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. _This should be enough! _Hinata grabbed her basket and headed towards Naruto's usual training ground with a bounce in her step.

The shouts and clangs of battle grew louder and louder as Hinata walked into the familiar clearing and was once again surrounded by hundreds of Narutos. Upon seeing Hinata, they all vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a single Naruto walking towards the stunned Hinata. She had seen Naruto dramatically emerge from the clones' smoke several times before, but it still made her knees tremble in awe.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto called out as he approached her.

Hinata smiled and held out her basket filled with apples. "I brought breakfast…"

Naruto grinned as he plucked an apple from the basket. "What took you so long?"

Hinata smiled sheepishly as she rubbed her sore bottom. "I…uh… I woke up late."

Naruto frowned. He was pretty sure he had seen her walking around the forest earlier… He opened his mouth to respond, but Jiraiya strode over and interrupted him.

"Ooh, apples!" Jiraiya grabbed an apple and bit into its crisp exterior. Juice dribbled from Jiraiya's mouth as he chewed. He gulped loudly and quickly took another bite. "This apple really hits the spot!"

Naruto grinned and bite into his own apple. "Of course! Hinata always picks the best apples!"

Hinata blushed. All those hours spent climbing trees and picking apples were worth it now. She watched Naruto eat his apple patiently and handed him another one when he was finished.

Jiraiya caught the blush and the doe eyed expression on Hinata's face. He discreetly inspected Hinata's clothing and noticed several stains and twigs matted in them. He then looked back to the basket of apples and it hit him. _Did she really spend all this time and effort just to find Naruto a decent breakfast?_

Jiraiya suddenly jumped up and groaned. "Ugh... I gotta go take a leak." Jiraiya turned around and ran out of the clearing._ She went through all that just to pick him some apples… At the very least she deserves a moment alone with him._

Hinata winced at Jiraiya's choice of words, but her expression quickly changed as she realized she was alone with Naruto. Now was the perfect time!

Naruto, however, remained oblivious to the change in atmosphere and just kept eating his apple. As he finished his second helping he suddenly noticed Hinata's silence. "Hinata? Aren't you going to eat one?"

"I already ate some…" Hinata said, although the statement wasn't exactly a lie. She had stopped to eat a few of the less desirable apples, but, having spotted a worm crawling out of one, Hinata ended up skipping breakfast altogether.

But then, almost as if it were objecting to her lie, Hinata's stomach grumbled loudly. Naruto grinned and handed her an apple.

Hinata accepted the apple graciously and bite into quietly. Why couldn't she just say it? She swallowed the bite of apple and took a deep breath. "N-Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto mumbled, his mouth full of apple bits.

"There is… something I want to show you… back at our tent." Hinata blushed and kept her gaze fixed on the apple in her hands.

"Sure. I guess I can end training early. Is after sunset okay with you?" Naruto swallowed loudly and flashed his trademark grin. Hinata nodded slowly. She could never say no to him when he smiled like that…

Naruto finished his apple and tossed the core aside. He then jumped up and licked the sticky apple juice from his fingers. "I have to go back to training now, Hinata. If I'm going to end training early then I need to make up for it by training my hardest until then!"

Hinata nodded silently and stared after Naruto as he summoned two clones and started gathering chakra in his hand. The air suddenly started to swirl violently around her and she quickly grabbed her basket and retreated into the woods.

Hinata headed towards their campground, her heart hammering in her chest. She had been planning this night for a long time now. Her body quivered with anticipation now that she was at the cusp of her goal.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Hinata felt the earth shake beneath her feet. She turned back towards the clearing for a moment and could barely make out the sounds of Jiraiya yelling. She smiled to herself and calmed her rising heartbeat. Naruto's training was a bit unorthodox, but she knew Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

The sounds of the forest began to quiet down as Hinata approached the campsite. She placed her basket near the other supplies and crawled into her tent. She smiled softly to herself as she gazed around the familiar setting.

It had been barely more than a month since the day that they had left the village to train. Since then, Jiraiya had given Hinata some money so that she could buy rations and toiletries as well as some of her own clothing.

Hinata drifted the edge of the tent where she kept all her new clothing stashed. She dug into the pile of assorted clothing and pulled out something that she had been hiding beneath them. When she had gone shopping she had taken Jiraiya's money and separated it into two halves. She used the first half to buy the rations and supplies they needed for their trip as well as some cheap clothes for her to wear while she trained. She used the second half to buy herself an exotic, black lingerie set.

Hinata would never admit it, but she really enjoyed having an effect on Naruto. It boosted her self esteem every time she caught him stealing a glimpse at her while she was changing into her pajamas. In her mind, her new lingerie was the perfect way to prolong that feeling. She could claim they were her pajamas and Naruto wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her for the entire night. Still… Hinata had not yet been able to gather the courage to wear the lingerie even once. But it wasn't exactly her fault…

Most of the time, Naruto would get back from training too tired to do anything except collapse into his bed. On those nights, Hinata would hold him in her arms and hum quietly until he fell asleep. But there were also several nights that Naruto and Hinata had stayed awake for hours on end simply talking about themselves or telling stories. Naruto would often recount exaggerated renditions of his past missions and Hinata enjoyed every minute of it.

She loved both cases with all of her heart, but neither one left much time for romance. However, Hinata was determined to change that. She had been planning this moment ever since she bought that lingerie and tonight she was going to finally show it to Naruto. _Tonight is going to be special… _Hinata thought to herself as she stared at the lingerie set. The top piece had two straps that went over her shoulders and then draped a long piece of thin lace down over her stomach while leaving her back bare. The entire thing was see through, but it had two swirls of lace over the chest to keep the boobs from being exposed.

The bottom was simply a black thong that had a similar swirl pattern on the front. Hinata stared at the outfit for several minutes. As she imagined what she would look like wearing it, she felt her cheeks burn and she began having second thoughts.

Before she had the chance to change her mind, Hinata stashed the outfit beneath the pile of clothes, jumped up and headed into the woods to begin her own training.

Hours later, just before the sun started to set, Hinata was still deeply engaged in her training. _No! That's not it! The chakra needs to be more flexible. _Hinata kicked the base of the tree next to her, sending a flurry of leaves cascading down towards her. She quickly gathered a stream of chakra into the palms of her hands and began swinging her arms around her body, creating an invisible net in the air. The leaves floated in mid air for a few seconds before ripping into two perfect halves.

Hinata stilled her breathe and focused to her mind. She bent her knees slightly and planted her right foot behind her. She swiftly spun around, her right foot etching a perfect circle in the ground. The chakra she had sewn into the air suddenly expanded and twisted violently, slicing every leaf to minuscule pieces.

Hinata sighed deeply and adjusted her body back to a normal standing stance. She bent down to the ground and examined the tiny bits of leaves scattered across the forest floor. _The technique is perfect, but it's still not right…. It catches and destroys anything thrown at me, but…. It's just….. It's just way too violent to use on a real person…._

Hinata craned her neck to gaze at the sun. It was getting pretty close to sunset. She envisioned the lingerie set in her mind and shuddered slightly. She shook her head and focused her mind on simply walking forward. The only way she was going to be able to do this was if she didn't think about it. The thought of Naruto staring at her bare skin made her cheeks burn and skin tingle.

As much as she tried to avoid thinking about it, Hinata ended up imagining dozens of reactions that Naruto was likely to have. Her head felt foggy and the world started to spin. Hinata grabbed onto a tree trunk to steady herself. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. It was then that she noticed that she was walking beside the lake that she had often used for bathing.

Hinata pulled her shirt to her nose and sniffed. She didn't smell anything offensive, but she still decided to strip down and enter the lake. As she walked into the cold water Hinata couldn't help admiring the colors of the sunset reflected in the water's surface. She quickly shook her head and dunked her head under the water. She didn't have time for sunsets right now.

After a few minutes of vigorous washing Hinata climbed out of the lake and walked over to her clothes. Hinata looked back up at the setting sun and gulped. It was nearly dark. She stood there dripping wet for several moments. The steady sounds of water dropping from her body to the ground brought her back to reality.

Hinata took a deep breath and summoned a thin layer of chakra. She forced the chakra out through her pores creating a wall between her skin and the lake water that was still trickling down her slender body. She then released her hold on the chakra and it started to fall from her body. The water, still stuck to the chakra, fell from her body as well leaving her skin completely dry. Hinata smiled to herself as she put her clothes back on. _Who needs a towel, anyway?_

The last remnants of sunlight faded and the forest around Hinata grew dark. It would have been easy to get lost in the thick assortment of trees, but Hinata was a Byakugan user after all. She activated her ability and was soon on her way back to camp.

Naruto, however, was not so lucky.

"Damnit! All these trees look the same!" Naruto shouted as he stumbled around in the darkness. Usually Jiraiya would direct him towards the camp, but today he was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto swore under his breath as he tried to remember which path he used to get to the clearing. It was no use. He couldn't even remember how to get back to the clearing he was in five minutes ago. Naruto took another step forward and abruptly tripped over a loose tree root. He went scrambling forward trying to regain his balance. However, his sudden momentum carried him right into the path of a low hanging branch. The branch caught Naruto square in the face and he fell backwards hitting his head on the same hard root he had tripped on in the first place.

As Naruto lay sprawled on the cold forest floor, defeated by a single tree, he noticed the emerging array of stars in the night sky. "Hinata sure is going to be mad…." Naruto muttered to himself as he admired the stars' beauty.

A star twinkled suddenly and Naruto froze. He stared up at the sky in disbelief. There were two stars that were sparkling brighter than any of the rest and for some reason they reminded Naruto of Hinata's eyes. It was almost as if those stars were calling to him, beckoning him towards home.

Naruto stood up and started running towards the focal point of the two stars. It was only a few moments later when Naruto found himself at the camp. Naruto gazed back up at the Hinata stars in awe. _There's no way…_ Naruto shook his head and walked towards his tent.

He took a deep breath as he pulled back the fabric and stepped into the tent. He was instantly met with a warm hug and Hinata's bright smile.

Naruto laughed sheepishly as he half-heartedly returned the hug. "I thought you were going to be mad at me for being late…."

Hinata shook her head. "It's okay. I haven't been here for that long." The lie was obvious as the tent had been meticulously cleaned and organized but Naruto remained oblivious as usual.

Hinata adjusted her body awkwardly, painfully aware of the lingerie she was wearing beneath her clothes. She had wanted to surprise him with it as he entered the tent but he had taken so long that she ended up putting her clothes back on over the lingerie. She opened her mouth to speak but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"You won't believe what happened to me!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly instantly changing the topic. Hinata smiled and pushed the lingerie topic to the back of her mind.

"The most amazing thing happened to me on my way back to the camp!" Naruto continued without giving Hinata a chance to respond. "It was really dark tonight and I got lost in the middle of the forest. I had no idea what to do, but then I suddenly saw something in the sky. There were these beautiful stars that were shining at me. They looked just like you, Hinata!"

Hinata gasped silently and emotion grew thick in her throat.

"It was like you were guiding me home. I don't know what I would have done without it!" Naruto grinned widely, not having the common sense to be embarrassed.

Hinata's heart swelled and she clutched her chest tightly. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to hide them by burying her face in Naruto's chest.

Naruto, however, caught a glimpse of the tears and misunderstood them. _Is she really that worried about me getting lost? _Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and kissed her forehead trying to reassure her of his well being.

Hinata, of course, misunderstood this as a sign of affection and was once again overcome with emotion. Tears fell down her face and she nuzzled her cheek against Naruto's chest. Naruto fell backwards into a sitting position bringing Hinata crashing down with him. The two laughed and rolled around playfully. The movement made Hinata very aware of the type of underwear she was wearing and she quickly stood up.

Naruto frowned and sat up slowly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata silenced him with her hand. Her face flushed and she slowly took a deep breath. "I bought something special when I was in town. I wanted to show you…. But I was nervous."

"Why?" Naruto asked as he looked around the tent for whatever it was that Hinata bought.

"C-Close your eyes…" Hinata mumbled softly, toying with the hem of her shirt.

Naruto obeyed but a familiar sense of foreboding came across him as he recognized the sounds of clothes shuffling.

"You can open your eyes now…" Hinata said her voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto opened his eyes tentatively. He glimpsed a bit bare flesh and his eyes were forced wide open. Hinata stood before him in the tiniest outfit he had ever seen. The transparent outfit revealed every inch of Hinata's bare body except for the three spots where there was a swirled pattern of lace. However, Naruto's mind could easily fill in the blanks.

Naruto gulped loudly as a trickle of blood began to drip from his nose. Hinata immediately noticed this and gasped. "You're hurt! Hold on, I'll grab a towel!" Hinata turned around to search through their belonging giving Naruto a clear view of her rear. Naruto was suddenly very aware that she had indeed learned the right way to wear a thong.

Blood began to seep from Naruto's nose as Hinata bent over a pile of clothes and pulled out a small towel. She turned around and gasped again at the increased amount of blooding dripping down Naruto's face.

"What happened to you?" Hinata exclaimed as she tried to stop the blood with her towel.

"Uh….." Naruto gaped desperately trying to think of a cover up. "I ran into a tree! When I was lost in the forest!"

"You must have broken something!" Hinata panicked as she continued to wipe up blood.

Naruto shook his head. "N-No! I'm fine. Really."

Hinata wasn't convinced, but she didn't push the issue. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to think of something else besides a naked Hinata. The blood finally stopped and Hinata was able to clean it off Naruto's face. Hinata discarded the towel and sat beside Naruto, the lingerie outfit forgotten. Naruto opened his eyes and turned towards Hinata making sure not to look below her neckline.

"I like your….outfit." Naruto muttered softly.

Hinata smiled as a blush burned across her cheeks. "T-Thanks… They're my new pajamas."

Naruto coughed loudly. _She is going to be wearing that every night!_ _I'm not going to survive…._

Naruto collapsed onto his bed still fully dressed. Hinata joined him, her boobs threatening to pop out of her outfit. Naruto discreetly squeezed his nose and stopped the imminent nosebleed.

There were several minutes of silence as Naruto focused his mind on pure and innocent thoughts.

"My body makes you nervous, doesn't it?" Hinata asked abruptly.

Naruto froze. He tried to think of an excuse but he couldn't. He sighed softly and nodded his head. "I don't really have a lot of experience around girls. I almost expect you to hit me every time I see you naked."

Hinata suddenly flicked Naruto hard on the nose.

Naruto yelped in surprise and sat up. "What was that for!" he yelled as he rubbed his nose.

"Are you more comfortable with me now?" Hinata asked with a playful smirk.

Naruto glared lightheartedly. "No, but I'm more annoyed!" he shouted in mock anger. He reached over to poke Hinata, but she quickly dodged and tackled him. She sat on her chest and pinned his arms with her knees.

"You can do better than that, Naruto." Hinata said with a wide grin.

"I let you win!" Naruto retorted defensively.

"Oh really?" Hinata winked as she stuck a single finger into her mouth. "Well then, this is your punishment for 'letting' me win." Naruto squirmed as Hinata's wet finger drew closer to his face.

"W-Wait…. What are you going to-" Naruto was suddenly cut off as Hinata stuck her finger in Naruto's ear. Naruto craned his head to the side trying to stop Hinata from giving him a wet willie, but it was too late.

"You're so evil!" Naruto moaned as he tried to rub his wet ear against his shoulder.

Hinata giggled. "And this…this is your reward." She said as she leaned down to Naruto's face and pressed her lips against his. Naruto's body went slack and his eyes widened in surprise. Then, just as he was starting to get into the kiss, Hinata pulled back and it was over.

Naruto's brow furrowed with suspicion. "I'm starting to get the feeling that this is some sort of game…"

Hinata laughed. "If it was, you would be losing."

"But you see…. I never lose. Especially at games." Naruto grinned evilly and suddenly threw Hinata off him and onto her back. He then climbed on top of her mirroring the position she had just been in.

"Ooh, you beat me with such physical strength. What a brute…" Hinata chirped in a goading tone.

"What did you say?" Naruto teased as he turned his wet ear towards Hinata.

Hinata laughed. "Do your worst, brute! You can't break me!"

Naruto beamed with pure mischief. "Is that so? If I remember correctly, you are extremely ticklish…"

Hinata's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

Naruto scoffed. "I would." He slowly trailed a finger up and down Hinata's side. Hinata shivered with the anticipation of being tickled.

"Okay! Okay! You win! I give up." Hinata yelled in protest as Naruto gave her a few test tickles.

"You have to buy me lunch the next time we are at Ichiraku's!""

Hinata glared in fake protest. "Never!"

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he continued tickling Hinata. The lingerie gave him easy access to all of her tickle spots.

Hinata endured several moments of gruesome tickling before finally giving in. "Alright! I give! I'll buy you lunch when we get back to the village!" Hinata yelled in between laughs. Naruto got off her and Hinata sat up to wipe the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"I told you I always win at games." Naruto said triumphantly.

Hinata smiled. "I let you win."

Naruto laughed and lay back down onto his pillow. "I guess I'll have to reply the favor."

Hinata curled up next to Naruto and rested her head on his chest. "I'm sure you will think of something." She grabbed Naruto's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. She stared at the sparkling ring on her finger and sighed happily. "You are my fiancée, after all."

"That's a lot of pressure." Naruto joked, but Hinata was already asleep. Naruto smiled softly, pulled Hinata close and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! I am really trying to portray the feeling that Naruto and Hinata are getting more and more comfortable with each other. Im pretty much set on putting ayame into my story when the time skip ends. I also had an idea to make her like both Naruto AND Hinata because I think that could lead to some funny adult humor. Once again, I'll reassure you guys that this will always be a NaruXHina and not a harem. Please leave your thoughts and suggestions in a review and don't forget to review this chapter as well! **


	17. A New Technique

**And im back with another update! I know it has been a long time since I have posted anything and I thank you all for your patience. I am a college student and I decided to take some summer classes to get ahead of the pack. This effectively destroyed my social life and my sleeping patterns. I figured it is time for me to suck it up and dedicate some serious time to my stories. So in accordance to this, I have come up with some important News/updates.**

**I took some time to create a twitter account for my FF stories! If you are a fan of this story or Sunflowers please subscribe to it so you can get all my updates on my writing progress as well as leave any criticism and ask questions. Just add /tallman0029 to twitterDOTcom to find my profile. I hope to see you all there!**

**I am getting a brand new PC on Monday so I can finally get a real office-like work space for me to write in. Writing is so much easier when im not bent over my piece-of-shit laptop and holding the charge cord in with duct tape. **

**In celebration of my birthday(July 29) I want to hold a Fanart contest! The fanart can be about any of my stories. I would prefer it if the art was a picture of your favorite scene or moment in the story but it doesn't have to be. As long as there is some kind of marker in it that assures me it is related to my work. I don't want people to just pull images off google and send them in. The winner of the contest will receive some sort of prestigious prize. I am not sure what it will be yet. But I am sure I can work something out to reward that person. I had an idea to put it on a shirt, but im not sure if I need to buy the rights to do that or something. Another idea I had was to use that person's full name as a character in the real book I am writing. Please send your art to Tallman0029 At gmailDOTcom. There isn't a limit to how many you can send in as long as they are your own work or you have that artists permission. Please have fun and I can't wait to see your art!**

**I think that's it for my big news. I hope you all will forgive me for taking so long to post! With all these new motivators in my life I will be sure to post the next chapter very soon! Probably sooner if the fanart is good! Im so close to my milestone 1000 reviews! Review! Review! Review! **

* * *

The early sun was rising upon the grassy clearing where Naruto and Jiraiya had been training for the past few months. Thick and fluffy clouds were seated all across the sky causing the sun to be blotted out in various spots across the field. The wind was blowing a strong, yet calm breeze across the tall grass.

Jiraiya inhaled a deep breath and smiled as the faint smell of pine tickled his senses. The sun was hot on his neck but the cool breeze kept his skin refreshingly cool. The tree branches were swaying with the wind and the sound was absolutely serene.

Jiraiya exhaled in a slow, controlled manner. _Peace of mind….._

Pffffttt!

Jiraiya's ears perked up at the grotesque sound as his brain tried to catalog the source. Suddenly, Jiraiya's nostrils were assaulted with a foul stench. His eyes started to water and his peace of mind was violently shattered.

"Damnit, Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted though his hand as he tried to block the offensive odor. "What the hell was that?"

"What did you expect? We have been sitting here, doing nothing, for hours!" Naruto shouted, jumping up to yell at Jiraiya.

"We aren't "doing nothing", you brat!" I am trying to show you how to obtain peace of mind so you can control your chakra better! You need better chakra control if you want to learn all the advanced techniques I am going to show you!"

At the mention of techniques, Naruto's frustration instantly vanished. "Why didn't you say so!" he retorted and eagerly sat back down next to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya cleared his throat loudly and tried to flaunt the position he was sitting in. Naruto nodded and crossed his arms and legs as well. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Good." Jiraiya sighed slowly and relieved himself of his irritation. "Now, still your thoughts and open your mind to the world around you."

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a dumb look pointed towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's forehead twitched and he fought to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "Quiet your mind and listen to the sounds of the forest around you. The wind is all around you. Listen to the differences between the wind coming through the trees and wind coming along the grass."

Naruto nodded again and his face contorted in effort as he tried to hear what Jiraiya was describing.

"Stop concentrating!" Jiraiya reprimanded without even opening his eyes. "This isn't something you try to do. This is something you just allow yourself to do." Jiraiya inhaled loudly though his nose. "This forest has a distinct smell. But can you distinguish between the different scents? Can you smell the cedar mixed in with the pine? Can you smell the grass, the trees, the flowers, and the air as different entities? Every single thing is comprised of many smaller and more complex parts. You need to grasp this concept in order to master more elaborate techniques."

Once again Naruto tried to do as his master dictated, but as he tried to focus his mind on other things his skin started to itch and Naruto was hounded by the obsessive need to scratch it.

After a long battle of wills, Naruto finally gave in and his hands flew around his body scratching every inch of skin he could reach.

Jiraiya sighed hopelessly. This was never going to work. He was going to have to find some way to get Naruto focused. "How about I show you one of the most advanced techniques I have ever invented!" Jiraiya asked with a flashy smile.

Naruto's eyes slanted suspiciously. "Sure…" he said hesitantly, having been tricked by Jiraiya one too many times. This wasn't the first time he had heard that shady line.

Jiraiya ignored the mistrust in Naruto's voice and simply held out his index finger towards Naruto. He took a deep, slow breath and went silent for a moment. For a minute, Naruto thought he had been tricked once again but then he noticed that there was a swirl of chakra gathering at the tip of Jiraiya's finger. He watched closely as the little ball of chakra began to vibrate furiously. It was almost like a tiny rasengan had grown on his finger.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with innocent fascination. "Wow…. So why is it so small?" He asked excitedly. "Is it powerful?"

Jiraiya laughed. "Much more powerful than you could imagine. Trust me. You use this on someone and they won't be able to stand for hours!"

"Cool! I want to try it!" Naruto shouted with the pent up energy he had been gathering by sitting still all day. He held out his finger and tried to imitate Jiraiya. Chakra started to swirl around his finger, but it was much too large. It was closer to the size of an actual rasengan. Naruto instantly tried to fix his mistake by condensing the chakra, but that only caused it to spin violently out of control and explode in his face.

Jiraiya bit his tongue to hold back a flood of laughter. "If you use it like that you're going to end up killing someone. Most likely yourself."

"Then teach me how to do it properly!" Naruto shouted angrily as he rubbed his stinging face.

"You need to focus on making the chakra as tiny and as controlled as possible. Then you have to excite the chakra into a pulsing, vibrating motion. In order to do all of this you are going to need to find your inner peace. Which is why we spent all day meditating!" Jiraiya said, his voice escalating in frustration with each sentence.

"Yeah, Yeah." Naruto muttered. "Inner peace and whatever. I get it."

"You better. This technique is quite hard to master, Naruto. However, I guarantee Hinata will be impressed."

"She will?" Naruto asked with a dramatic increase in motivation.

"Of course! She is going to love this technique." Jiraiya said with a grin that was clearly hiding something.

But Naruto had already closed his eyes and was trying to find his inner peace of mind. Jiraiya was pleasantly surprised. _This Hinata girl might be more useful than I could have hoped…_

"That's it, Naruto! Imagine her smiling face, her smell, the feel of her skin…." Jiraiya whispered encouragingly, coaxing Naruto into a deep meditative state.

Naruto took a slow, deep breath and held out his finger again. He gathered his chakra around the tip of his finger, but it began to swirl out of control just like before. Naruto let out his breath softly and focused his mind on the image of Hinata smiling with his animal cap seated tightly atop her head.

The ball of chakra suddenly started to calm down and diminish in size. Jiraiya stared in shock as the ball shrunk down to an ideal size. It would have been perfect except that the ball did not stop shrinking. It kept getting smaller and smaller until the chakra became too thin and vanished.

Jiraiya smirked slightly, but he was still quite surprised at Naruto's progress. _Just thinking about that girl had that much of an effect on him?_

Naruto opened his eyes hesitantly and frowned once he realized the jutsu had failed. "Damnit! I thought I had it that time."

"This isn't a technique you can learn in just one day. You are going to have to practice this jutsu hundreds of times before you are ready to actually use it on a person." Jiraiya said as he demonstrated the jutsu once more.

Naruto stared in wonder as Jiraiya's finger and the chakra around it vibrated furiously. "So what kind of effect does it have when you use it?"

Jiraiya frowned as he tried to think of an appropriate answer. He bent down to pick up a pair of thin twigs. He then adjusted them in his hands so that they resembled a pair of legs. "You just lay your girl down and then…." Jiraiya slowly lifted his finger so that the ball of vibrating chakra touched the apex of the twigs.

Suddenly it dawned on Naruto exactly what this jutsu was meant for. "T-That's a perverted Ninjutsu!"

Jiraiya scowled. "It's the "Ultimate Perverted Ninjutsu"! This doesn't even compare to those low level techniques you used on me when we first met. This move could turn even the most reluctant, chaste women into my own personal-"

"nuh uh!" Naruto screeched as he clamped his hands over his already corrupted ears. He focused all of his might on not thinking about what Jiraiya was saying. But he still found himself wondering what kind of effect it would have on Hinata. He shook his head as hard as he could trying to tear the thought from his mind.

"I-I am going to take a bath!" Naruto shouted as he ran into the forest. He hoped the cold water would help clear his thoughts.

Jiraiya chuckled as he watched Naruto go. Naruto didn't realize it but that technique required immense chakra control. His ninja skills could seriously benefit from him practicing that jutsu.

Naruto ran all the way to the lake without breaking his pace for a second. After several months the forest was starting to feel like his own backyard. Naruto began tearing off clothes as soon as he saw the water's surface. He was naked and in the water within seconds. He immediately dunked his head underneath the chilled water and sighed with relief as the thoughts of Jiraiya and girls dribbled from his mind.

Naruto rose to the surface and filled his lungs with oxygen. He took another deep breath and dived back down beneath the surface.

Meanwhile, Hinata had just finished her daily training and was headed back towards camp. Today's training was especially intense and her skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat. Her clothes were sticking to her body and her throat was parched.

She reckoned Naruto would continue training for several more hours so if she went back to camp now she would only end up sitting around by herself until Naruto came back. She decided to pass some time by taking a quick dip in the nearby lake. She also wanted to wash off the grime from training and freshen up a bit for Naruto.

Hinata slowly ambled towards the water's surface. Her sore legs were begging for the sweet relief the cool water would offer. She took off her shoes and stepped out of her pants. Still wearing her underwear and shirt, she sauntered into the water until it was at her knees.

Hinata sighed softly as she curled her toes in the soft sand-like mud beneath the water. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around the hem of her shirt. She stripped off her shirt and tossed it onto the bank behind her. Her shirt removed, Hinata groaned in discomfort as she adjusted her bra.

In the recent months both Hinata and Naruto had undergone tremendous physical changes. Naruto grew a few inches and his muscles were becoming much more defined. Hinata had gotten taller as well but just barely. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders and her hips had widened slightly. Her slender figure was starting to mature into a women's curvy frame and her boobs were no exception.

Her bust had increased in size by a large margin. Her bra was now several sizes too small and it was becoming excessively uncomfortable for Hinata. As she reached back to unstrap her bra, there was a sudden bubbling in the water in front of her. She froze as a person abruptly emerged from beneath the surface.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata gasped as she recognized the blonde figure that had suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelped in surprise, still gasping for air. He turned his head slightly and eyed his discarded clothes on the adjacent side of the lake. He gulped quietly before turning back to face Hinata.

Hinata was still frozen in place with her hands behind her about to unclasp her bra. She quickly recovered and brought her hands down to her sides. Naruto's gaze remained transfixed on her causing a bright red blush to cross her cheeks.

Naruto's burning stare started to become too much for Hinata so she dipped a cupped hand into the water and flung a stream of water towards Naruto.

Naruto quickly averted his face to avoid getting splashed in the eyes. The water droplets peppered against the side of Naruto's face. He turned back to Hinata with a devilish grin. He threw both arms behind him and then quickly thrust them forward causing a giant cascade of water to fly towards her.

Hinata deftly dodged the brunt of the attack but her underwear still ended up getting soaked. She threw her modesty out the window and tackled Naruto pushing him underwater. The two wrestled beneath the surface for a moment before Naruto finally gained control and brought the both of them up for air.

The moment their heads broke through the surface, Naruto and Hinata began laughing uncontrollably. Hinata held onto one of Naruto's shoulders to help keep herself afloat as she tried to catch her breath.

The two hadn't noticed it yet, but the sun had begun to set whilst they were playing in the lake. This caused a vibrant pattern of red and yellow to scatter across the water's surface. Hinata was the first to notice it once her breathing had returned to normal. She tapped Naruto's shoulder and he turned his head to face the direction Hinata was staring.

"Wow…" Naruto breathed as his gaze fell upon the splendid array of colors before him. Naruto placed his feet on the bottom of the shallow lake and stared up at the ambient light in the sky.

"It's beautiful." Hinata whispered as she stepped behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around his chest. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he gulped quietly. "It kind of reminds me of the night when you taught me how to swim."

Naruto chuckled. "You were so scared."

"Hey!" Hinata faked a glare and flicked Naruto's ear. "I am still a bit afraid of places where I can't touch the ground, but it's a lot easier when you are with me."

Naruto turned around to look Hinata in the eye. The sun had finished setting and the moon was streaming just enough light to reflect off the surface of the water and onto Hinata's smooth skin. Her eyes shone a brilliant shade of lavender and Naruto was deeply entranced by her quiet aura. It was just like the moment when he had seen her naked at the waterfall.

"You're….beautiful…" Naruto murmured softly.

Hinata had to strain her ears to hear him, but his words were unmistakable. Her face flushed with a crimson blush that was only amplified by the pale moonlight surrounding her. "R-Really?"

Naruto averted his gaze and scratched his cheek nervously. "Yeah….Believe it." He flashed his trademark grin and Hinata's heart melted. She threw her arms around him and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

Naruto really enjoyed being hugged by Hinata. To be squeezed so hard by something so soft was a feeling that Naruto couldn't describe. Never before had he felt so needed. The feeling of someone else's happiness being dependent on him was absolutely surreal.

But before Naruto could fully catalog his emotions, Hinata pulled her head back and pressed her lips firmly against his. Naruto's brain went into sensory overload and a wave of lightning shot all over his body. His heart rate spiked and his skin began to tingle with excitement.

After the initial intensity, the kiss grew softer until Hinata finally drew her head back and nestled it onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "Definitely beautiful."

Hinata laughed as she adjusted her body closer to Naruto's. She opened her mouth to respond, but something suddenly pressed into her stomach and she let out a small yelp.

Naruto's eyes shot open and the color drained out of his face. He hadn't been aware of what was happening to his body because of the cold water, but now it was painfully obvious to him.

"I think a fish just poked me!" Hinata exclaimed as she stared down into the dark water.

Naruto gulped. "Y-Yeah… a fish… I'll go look for it over there." He said, gesturing to the spot where he had left his discarded clothes.

"I'll come with you!" Hinata shouted , her fear of water kicking in as she realized she could no longer see the bottom of the lake. She pressed her body against Naruto and once again came into contact with the "fish". She slowly looked up at Naruto and as she followed the shape of his body beneath the surface of the lake it dawned on her exactly what the fish was.

"You're naked, aren't you?" Hinata asked in a calm tone.

Naruto nodded meekly. "I was trying to take bath before I realized you were here."

Hinata nodded slowly. It made sense. She was about to do the same thing when Naruto had emerged right in front of her. A moment of awkward silence passed between the two of them as neither one could think of something to say.

Finally, in complete silence, Hinata reached back to unclasp her bra. Naruto panicked and quickly grabbed her hands preventing her from removing it.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

Hinata blushed, but she refused to look away. "Is it weird for a married couple to bath together?"

"N-Not at all!" Naruto stammered. "It's just…. I think it's time for us to get out! The water is getting cold and my skin is starting to prune…"

Hinata smiled. It didn't show very often, but Naruto definitely had a shy side. She found it quite adorable, actually. "I guess you are right. It is getting late. We should head back to camp."

Naruto nodded and headed towards the bank where he had gotten undressed. Hinata watched as he waded onto the shore and grabbed his clothes. She couldn't help catching a quick glimpse of his bare bottom before turning towards the opposite side of the lake where she had left her clothes.

By the time she had gotten out of the water and found her clothes Naruto had already finished getting dressed. He approached her from behind as she stepped into her pants and pulled them over her wet underwear.

He couldn't stop himself from watching her as she got dressed. But something unfamiliar caught his eye as his gaze swept over her body. There was a tiny roll of skin being pinched beneath the straps of her bra. Naruto frowned slightly as he stared at the roll.

"Hinata…. Did you gain weight?"

* * *

**I don't really like how short this chapter is. I kinda rushed it so I could post before my birthday. I hate doing that but I felt it was necessary because of all the aforementioned updates and news. Ill make up for it by making the next chapter a bit longer. I might even come back and edit this chapter so it flows more smoothly. Please don't forget to review and check out my twitter page! I look forward to seeing some fanart from you guys as well!**


	18. Shopping Plans

**Hey guys. My laptop broke about two months ago so I have been unable to do any official writing until I could come up with the money to buy a new one. Well, now I have a new one and Im back to work. I was really humbled by your reviews since my last update. I really am glad you all have stuck with me for this long. I hope to get right back on track with my chapters and your guys' reviews would really help me with that. So please enjoy this chapter and remember to review.**

**There is an artist on deviantART that has drawn some Love Hinata images in support of my story. I tweeted a picture so please go check it out. The url is H tt p : / dogwolf129 DOT deviantart DOT com/art/Pancakes-and-Peanut-Butter-275578904 Take out the spaces and replace the DOT with . Please check out my twitter if you have trouble seeing the link. Please leave a comment on the picture and show your support for the art! I would love to see her draw some more! She is an amazing artist! Let her know I sent you!**

**Also, please follow me on twitter, tallman0029, for all my writing updates. Its an easy and quick way to get in contact with me and for me to get opinions. Also check out the adorable NaruHina moment. See if you can recognize it from my chapter! Also remember to leave support for the artist, DogWolf129.**

**And now for the new chapter!**

* * *

"Hinata…. Did you gain weight?"

Hinata froze and her breath caught in her throat. "W-What….?" She asked quietly without turning around.

Naruto stepped forward and grabbed the roll, gently holding it with his thumb and index finger. "This is new."

Hinata turned around abruptly and smacked Naruto's hand. She opened her mouth to reprimand him but when Naruto pretended to sulk and nurse his "injured" hand her anger vanished and a small bubble of laughter escaped her mouth.

"You're not supposed to ask a girl that, Naruto." Hinata said with only a mild hint of frustration. "And I didn't gain weight! I just grew a little bit…."

Naruto frowned. "You don't seem any taller…"

Hinata shook her head and a blush crossed her face as she forced her words out. "I mean….. My bra is too small…" She clutched one arm over her chest while she pulled her shirt over her head.

"So?" Naruto asked with a frank disinterest. "Why don't you just buy a bigger one?" He thought back to all the times he had gone shopping for clothes. "It's no big deal."

Hinata sighed at Naruto's lack of tact and pulled the hem of her shirt down to her waist."It's not that….. It's just that I don't know what size I am anymore and I'm a little nervous about trying new ones on…."

"I'll go with you then. If we are going into a village then we might as well grab some food and other supplies." Naruto suggested with a nonchalant shrug.

Hinata beamed and clasped her hands together. "You mean like a shopping date? Just the two of us?"

Naruto blinked in surprise as the mood suddenly shifted. "Uh… Yeah. Like a date." He recovered quickly and gave Hinata a warm smile.

Hinata jumped at Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. Even through their wet clothes Hinata could feel his body heat ripple off of him like a furnace. She was soaked and the night air was quite cold but she felt warmed to the bone just by standing near him.

Hinata blinked suddenly as her feet were lifted off the ground and she was hoisted onto Naruto's shoulder. Her stomach lay atop his shoulder with her chest draped over his back and her legs dangling in front of his torso. She placed her hand on his other shoulder and propped herself up to a near dignified position.

"W-What are you doing?"

"This is training." Naruto replied, laughter lining his voice. He started walking back towards camp with Hinata slung over his shoulder.

Hinata's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "B-But….I'm heavy…."

"Just a little."

Hinata gasped in mock indignation. Naruto's tone was playful, but that didn't mean he was going to get away with it. She reached down and pinched his side playfully.

Naruto grabbed the back of her thighs and shuffled her weight causing her to fall forward a few inches. Hinata blew the hair out of her face and glared at the back of Naruto's head. She squirmed around for a minute trying to free herself from Naruto's grasp when he suddenly grabbed her back and pulled her forward. He slung one arm beneath the back of her knees and the other just below her neck.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat and her entire face lit up in a deep blush. _B-Bridal style?_

"Stay still or I might drop you." Naruto joked.

Hinata gulped and just nodded her head. Her voice was still blocked by a thick cloud of happiness and shock. She looped her arms around Naruto's neck and tried to avoid staring into his eyes. She failed miserably, however, and each time Naruto looked down she would blush and fix her gaze upon the ground.

A few moments later the couple arrived at the campgrounds and Naruto set Hinata down just outside their tent. Naruto took a step inside, but was stopped when Hinata grabbed his hand. He turned towards her and noticed a huge blush across her cheeks.

"I need a moment alone…" Hinata said, her voice finally returning to her.

Naruto stared for a moment, but then abruptly laughed. "It's okay. When you gotta go, you gotta go."

Hinata's blush grew deeper at Naruto's misconception. She frantically shook her head, but Naruto was already back inside the tent. She sighed and walked a few strides away from the camp. She closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Naruto carrying her while the memory was still fresh in her mind. She could still feel his warmth around her.

Her heart hammered in her chest and her breathing was still ragged. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. But then her thoughts shifted to tomorrow's date with Naruto and her pulse skyrocketed again. Her skin tingled and she actually trembled with excitement. She could hardly contain herself. It took her several minutes to regain her composure. Once she was completely calm she took another deep breath and headed back to her tent.

Stepping past the tent's threshold, Hinata peered around trying to locate Naruto. She caught a quick glimpse of his bare back as he was pulling a fresh t-shirt over his head. He then dried his damp hair with his hand and turned around to face Hinata.

"You better get out of those wet clothes or you'll catch cold."

Hinata nodded slowly and Naruto turned around to give her some privacy. Resisting the temptation to peek, Naruto bent over and tried to focus his mind of straightening their bed. He grabbed his animal hat off of his pillow and climbed beneath the blankets. He stared at the hat for a second before placing it on top of Hinata's pillow.

Meanwhile, Hinata had changed into her pajamas and was combing her fingers through her hair. She walked over to her side of the bed and as she knelt down to crawl into bed she noticed the cap sitting atop her pillow. She smiled softly and set the cap on her head. A blush lit up her face when she noticed Naruto was staring at her. She pulled the cap down further and averted her gaze.

Naruto grinned and grabbed her hand. Hinata's heart fluttered and she let herself be pulled into the bed next to him. Naruto's smile was soft and welcoming. Hinata felt like she should kiss him, but she hesitated and her moment was gone. Naruto's eyes closed and he was quickly heading off to sleep.

Hinata nestled her head against his shoulder and followed suit.

A few moments later, after Hinata had fallen asleep, Naruto's eyes opened and his smile drained from his face. Anticipation settled deep within his stomach and he fought to keep his breathing steady. It was a long while later before Naruto was able to fall into a restless slumber.

* * *

**This chapter was more of a Author's Note than an actual post. Im about to start my Christmas vacation and I really wanted to give you guys an update, albeit a small one, so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. Please remember to review this story and let me know you guys are still reading! And don't forget to check out that Love Hinata fanart I mentioned earlier! She has agreed to draw some more so please tell me (or her) which of your favorite Love Hinata moments would you like to see drawn out. I will post all news and pictures on my twitter account so check that out please.**


	19. AN-I'm Back!

Hey guys! i know its been nearly two years since I've posted anything and for that I would like to apologize. You all deserve better and i truly regret not being able to bring you more loyal updates. I wanted to make this announcment to answer you questions and let you know that I started writing again and i hope to have a new chapter out soon. But allow me to take some time to explain my life for the past few months.

I started med school about the same time as i posted my last chapter and the first few months were great. I got halfway through a new chapter before things started to get really intense with my schooling. I started interning and working back to back shifts as i was trying to get through school as well. So between work, classes, case studies, tests, and trying to support my new solitary life style i pretty much had zero free time. I would spend any chance i had catching up on my school or studying to get ahead of the curve. Fast forward nearly two years and im in a way better place. New house, new car, and pretty much a new life. I am really ahead of my other collagues and while i still work a huge amount of hours, i still manage to come home and spend a good few hours doing whatever i want.

I recently checked on my story and i was blown away at the support that you guys have been giving me. i am very honored to have you guys as fans and i will do my best to put out another chapter as soon as possilble. I wish i had a chapter written so i could post it with this A/N but i really wanted to let you guys know as soon as possible since i was getting so many pms asking where i was.

Its been a while since ive written anything and unfortunately ive kinda lost the momentum of my last few chapters. I would appreciate if you fans could leave some reviews and just let me know how you would like to see the next chapter go and just your overall feelings on the story. Any ideas for improvement or just something you would like to see happen. Its a good way for me to see how many people are still here with me and this story. We are almost half a million strong now so i would love to hear from as many of you as possible! I cant wait to read your comments. Ill have a chapter soon for you. Its great to be back!

I will remove this A/N when i post my next chapter because i know it bugs you guys to read one without having a new chapter to read.

Ryan

Still dont have a beta reader so that might be a good idea if anyone wants to take a deeper interest in my story and writing style :)


End file.
